More Than Just a Medal
by crazy.lady789
Summary: The Olympics are over, but what happens next?  Payson and Sasha's promise, how they got there and what will come of their new lives
1. media madness

**This story is set after the 2012 Olympics. It contains some flashbacks, the flashbacks will tell you a little more of how the characters got to where they are. Hope you enjoy!**

It has been 5 days since the gymnasts returned from the 2012 Olympic games.

The athletes were taken straight from the airport to an awaiting open top bus tour, where they had to wave and pose for an insane amount of photos. They were then sent to various parts of the country to do interviews, photo shoots and personal appearances. As soon as they had finished in one city they were whisked off to another. The American gymnastic team, more specifically the ROCK Girls, had done so well in London that everyone wanted to see and talk to them. The first day of 'media madness', as Sasha called it, was surreal. The girls loved every interview and enjoyed the attention they were getting, then they received their schedule for the next few days.

Kaylie sat down to look through her schedule "Interview after interview, photo shoots, TV appearance, more interviews and more personal appearances, man, I just need to sleep".

"You need to focus, if you want a 'celebrity' lifestyle after gymnastics you need to do well in these next few days. You know, say all the right things, meet the right contacts and most importantly look good at all times" Lauren says with her usual integrity.

"'Celebrity lifestyle' did you seriously just say that" Kaylie and Emily giggle.

"Well HELLO, this is my chance to shine, we cant all be like '_golden girl'_ over there" pointing at Payson with a snarl.

"Don't bring me into this, I just want to go home and keep my medals all to myself"

"WELL why don't you just do that, maybe the rest of us could actually speak at an interview" Lauren snarled for a second time.

"Low blow Lauren. They want to speak to her get over it" Kayleigh interjects.

Lauren rolls her eyes and heads for bed, she hates the fact that Payson has had the majority of the medias attention, with her 5 Gold medals and her stupid all American dream girl routine.

The others stay up, talking about the days events, when all of their cells bleep. An email off Sasha, an article that will be published tomorrow in their local newspaper.

"ALL AMERICAN DREAM TEAM IS NOT SO ROCKEY"

FLIC FLACK YOUR WAY THROUGH THE AWESOME FOURSOMES MEDAL TALLY

Lauren Tanner – Team gold

Bronze on beam

Kayleigh Cruz –Team gold

Bronze on floor

Bronze on Vault

Emily Kmetko – Team gold

Silver on uneven bars

Individual bronze

Payson Keeler – Team gold

Individual gold

Gold on Beam

Gold on uneven bars

Gold on floor

Silver on Vault

The article was based on the success of the ROCK Girls and had photos of them training over the last few months. Interviews with the coaches and staff at the ROCK.

"WOW, when you see it like this we look like the awesome foursome. Not such a hot picture, at least do us front on" Emily smiles throwing the cell on the bed.

"OH MY GODDNESS, what is this picture they used. Who allowed this, wait until I find out who made this happen" Lauren snorts out. "Golden girls best shot and my worst, typical".

"ENOUGH with the 'golden girls' remarks Lauren" Payson shouts and deflates back into her chair.

Kaylie and Emily move towards her to comfort her. "Hey whats up, you should be enjoying this"

"Yeah. You have defiantly earned it, plus this will only happen once" Kaylie adds.

"Sorry guys. It's OVER, gymnastics I mean, and I need to get on with my life", Thinking of more than just gymnastics.

"Pay, you can still do gymnastics"

looking uncharacteristically low, "I gave up so much for it and now its done. I can not get those things back"

"Look at what you've achieved, nothing can compare to that" Kayleigh says handing her the cell.

"Yeah, your right. I think I'm just overwhelmed with everything. Sleep deprived too" she says smiling and heading off to bed.

The next few days went as the previous few had; interviews, photo shoots, radio work and Lauren's constant bitching. Soon enough the girls were on their final flight back home. All four girls were beat, and just wanted to sleep.

FLASHBACK – Payson found Sasha's letter and followed him.

" _I can not believe you, why in the HELL are you leaving us"... "well, the least you can do is say something, explain why you would leave" payson continues to rant ._

_Sasha butts in very calmly and whispers " Payson... I don't know how to explain"_

_looking at him in complete shock "from the beginning would be good, Sasha, I mean you get me on the national team & disappear, why?"_

_his heart melting "Please Pay, don't do this, let me go"_

_Payson stares at Sasha & softens "WHAT, what is so bad"_

_Sasha looks away, trying to build the courage to let her down, "Payson, drop this, my dad will look after you, he'll make sure you get the gold"_

_moving herself into his eye line, "NO, I want you, I trust you , he will never be as good as you and I"._

_she trembles as she remembers Sasha placing his arm on her shoulder and turning away , as so closes her eyes again to fully remember that day, she remembers his exact words._

"_this is why I need to go" his scared expression shocked her to the core. She remembers wincing in confusion at him._

"_You really don't see this" he added, now sounding angry, not at her but at himself._

"_what, I don't understand!" she said wanting him to spell it out._

_He grunted out almost laughing "this, us, me & you"._

_The smile cascading onto her face, "I knew it, Sasha you feel it too, right"_

_Sasha looked almost in tears "yes Payson, I feel it too"_

_Staring down at the floor, tears welling up in her eyes, just like they did that night. She remembers asking him "is that why your leaving, because of me"._

_He nods silently, thinking of the words he needs to explain to her, none of them fit, "Pay, I have to protect you, it's not right, I shouldn't feel like this"_

_She knew exactly what he meant,but she didn't care, this felt right to her and that was all that she needed to know, "Sasha, I want this too"_

"_no, pay it can't happen" he interrupted her, not even allowing the words to sink in._

"_well not yet" payson says with a smirk. "just listen, come back with me & we can wait, we can, you & I have enough self control to do this"._

**Payson gets pulled out of the memory when the air steward passes her food over. She looks at it and hands in straight back before falling back into her daze.**

As she closed her eyes, she remembered all the things that they had discussed before returning home that night. They decided that they were willing to wait until after the games, nothing was to happen before that. She would be almost 19 and he would no longer be her coach. They could come clean about their feelings eventually, say they didn't realise how close they'd become and that they'd missed one another's company. They would then live happily ever after!

She also remembered the countless brushes of finger tips and hugs they had shared between then and London. They lost control a good few time and ended up in many passionate embraces, locking lips not wanting to stop. Control would soon take over, at least one of them anyway, and then they were back to coach and athlete, moving forward like nothing had happened.

Tears started to form in Payson's eyes as she thought back to what had happened last time she was with Sasha.

"_hi, I have been looking for you" he said softly _

_instantly melting into his beautiful eyes"Me too" . _

_He held her word for just a moment, before continuing, "can we go somewhere more private"_

"_yes please" she signed happily_

_They found an unoccupied corner outside the main venue."It's over and your not my coach any more" she beamed happily, she had been focusing on this moment for so long._

"_Yes" he smirked lowly._

"_So" she said shooting him a gorgeous grin_

_snapping himself back to reality,beyond the beauty of her smile,"So, the 'media madness' is going to take over you when we get back"_

_she didn't care about then, all she wanted was for her and Sasha to do as they had planned,"huh, NO, no. I know exactly what I want next and..."_

_he cut in before she had change to finish, he knew what she wanted but this was already hard enough for him to say, "I know you do, but I don't think the world is ready for us just yet"_

_she has been waiting for this moment for almost 2 years, and can not control her pain as his words enter her brain,"Wait, after London we agreed" she snapped._

_He could see how hurt she was, and hated himself for it"Payson"_

_she felt the pang in her heart, just as she did when he said it,"NO SASHA DON'T"_

_he tried to reason,"we both need time to adjust, we will get there"_

"_I'M there, I thought you were too, I will leave you to adjust" with that she got up and walked away from him._

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WERE ARE ABOUT TO LAND. PLEASE RETURN YOUR SEATS TO AN UPRIGHT POSITION AND FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS".**

Payson got straight into action; preparing to land, preparing for the local media but most of all preparing to face Sasha.


	2. Returning home

The girls were pushed through the VIP section of the airport. Crowds had gathered outside and were waiting for a glimpse of the star gymnasts. Lauren as usual led them out, the girls posed for photos and signed hundreds of autographs before being ushered into their awaiting bus. Once on the bus the girls could finally relax. They were home and all they had to do was officially retire and move on to what ever they wanted.

Emily was eventually going to move to LA with Damon, she wanted to go to school and study - what she had not worked out.

Lauren wanted to become an international superstar model, with all the glitz and glamor that came with it.

Kaylie wanted to settle down with Austin and become a normal teenager again. She wanted to do all the things she never could when she was a gymnast. She enjoyed her stint at high school and really wanted to get into College.

Payson had no idea anymore. She had wanted to be with Sasha wholeheartedly. She wanted to establish their private relationship and they both wanted to coach. She also wanted to study the anatomy. Since her accident she was amazed at how her body altered and she was very interested in finding out why and how she could help her gymnasts improve.

#

They were met at the ROCK with more fans. They had thought they were done, but Chloe Kmetko had pulled together a party in their honor. time it was only family and friends of the four girls.

Chloe had pulled everything together, the party was fantastic, the girls were gushing with pride and everyone wanted to congratulate them. They were pulled into so many conversations and everyone wanted to know the same thing, the girls obliged and went through the same stories over and over for their friends, the party went on long into the night. All Payson wanted to do was go home and curl into a ball and cry. She kept looking at Sasha but he was always engrossed somewhere else. She slipped away and hid in the Rock for a while, she was desperate to have some alone time.

Just as she sat on the beam, he walked in "why are you in here, alone, you should be celebrating"

she looked down not wanting to meet his gaze, "just need to take five"

he noticed her lack of eye contact before continuing, "Overwhelming, right"

Nodding her head in his direction but still not looking at him.

"look at me Payson".

Closing her eyes, trying to pluck up the corrage, she took a deep breath in and looked up, "WHAT"

"I'm sorry" he reaches out for her hand, but she pulled away and jumps off the beam and walking away from him.

After a few strides she stopped, taking in a strong gulp and turning towards him, "Sorry for what exactly... braking your promise, acting like a jerk or simply..."

putting his hands up to stop her, "I know Payson, I just thought you needed more time for this" his voice trailed off.

With pearcing eyes looking right into his, "NO Sasha I had enough time, it's you who has the problem with this" with that she turned and heads out the door.

"WAIT, you are not going this time" he pulls her back in and lands his lips on top of hers, they stay there for a while until they need to pull apart for a breath. "I love you, and yes this may take sometime, but we will get there... I promise you".

She doesn't know if she believes him, she wants to, but shes scared to let herself, "Are you sure, because I do not want to get into this if …."

The door flies open and in walks Kim, a little worse for ware off the punch! "Hey my beautiful Olympian are you ready to take me home yet"

she presses her eyes closed and curses her mom for spoiling this, through gritted teeth she replies "Sure mom, I will be out in a second".

Her and Sasha had jumped apart the minute they had heard the door creaking, as Kim vacated the Rock, Payson brushed past Sasha and placed a kiss on his lips "tomorrow at 6.30, here".

#

Next morning Kim and Mark woke with the meanest handovers they had ever had. They celebrated their daughters magnificent achievements a little too much. They went to thank her for the hangover, only to be met with a note

'gone training, love you P'

"training, she is not going through that again, is she" Mark said washing his paracetamol back with a pint of water.

"NO chance, I don't think I can go through that again".

#

At the ROCK

"Why did you want to meet me here" Sasha said with a smile, kissing her lightly as she passed

"Training" she smiled

"UH. I hate to remind you, but you've retired " he said looking totally confused.

"Maybe, but I have to hit that vault one more time, I can do it without the knee bend and I have not officially retired yet" she said going over to warm-up.

He looked on in surprise "WAIT, WHAT not retired yet"

"NOPE", "I have to hit it" she repeated until she was ready to take on the vault. She nailed it first time, second time and another 4 times after that.

"What does that mean... you can do it... GREAT, lets do it in four years time" he said looking very confused.

She let one side of her smile lift and forced the other to remain stern, "Well, I wanted to get gold on the vault too"

"In FOUR YEARS TIME" he said in a high pitch.

"Uh no, just in my head...by the way take this as my official retirement notice" she said as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"I thought for a second I was going to have to wait another 4 years"

"Not even I am that cruel" she said smiling. "Can we spend time away from this place now".

"I thought you'd never ask, lets start with breaky at my place"

#

After the initial awkwardness had subsided the two had started getting comfortable with one another and were now feeling more confident in their new relationship. They were officially dating, except no one new about it, nor could they go out in public together, at least not yet. Instead they spent countless evenings at Sasha's lake side apartment. They would cook together, talk about their future, telling their parents, letting the press find out and everything else that worried them.

They started getting more intimate and pushing the boundaries each time. Their first few evenings together were not like any other first dates. They had so much to talk about that the affectionate side did not transpire until the good night kiss. But soon the confidence in Payson was blooming, she was leading the way and she knew exactly how much she wanted. Sasha was reluctant to pressure Payson into anything, he wanted her to feel totally ready before they moved it any further. He was enjoying this time as much as her, finding new and exciting ways to tease each other and she was starting to use her body in a way she never before considered. It was new but she liked it.

#

By early Fall Payson had enrolled in collage and was set to fit coaching around her studies. Her Mom reminded her that she was a normal teenager,"young woman" she corrected her, and that she was fine with her bringing 'a nice young man' home to meet her and Mark. Payson rolled her eyes and decided to test the waters

"what makes you say that, mom".

"well, you have been out a lot lately, dressing up a little more, you seem different, happy and I can just sense these things", Kim smiled

"Whatever mom, I am visiting Kaylie's now, bye".

She drove to Kaylie's place and decided that if they were in school together then she needed to know about Sasha, plus she was always so good with men and advice.

"Okay so I have some big news. You may find it weird but it soo not, well at least not for me anyways"

"oooh, like gossip news...I love gossip news" kaylie sat up ready for the big news

Payson closed her eyes and just blurted it out, "I am dating someone"

"WHAT, HOW DO I NOT ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THIS" she screams grabbing Payson's arm "WHO? do I know him? is he at school?"

"Well, yes and no" giggling "okay, but first let me tell you this, he is so sweet when were alone and it just seems perfect. Actually it is perfect and he is so like me it is unreal, I really think I'm falling and fast".

"so, I know him, let me guess... Nicky"

"NO"

"okay, okay, I know, I know, that Paul guy from physiology, the one with the cute butt"

" huh, NO"

"WHO then"

"promise you wont flip out"

"oh my god Payson do not say its Carter"

"AAH NO, eeew. I think two rebels was enough for that poor boy" bursting into laughter "Its... Sasha"

"Seriously Pay, way to funny" Payson just glares until Kaylie reacts "OH my god, its SASHA as in Sasha, Sasha, our Coach Sasha"

"EX-COACH and yes, him" Payson looked nervous

"WOW, ah... how did that happen"

"After we got back from London. We just you know...did"

"NO-WAY, you are not getting out of this, details"

"We did kiss a few times before London too"

"NO, you dirty dog Keeler... with our coach"

"Yep" blushing and laughing "but nothing more than a kiss before"

"AND NOW"

"NO... well at least not fully anyway, but soon", smiling at the end

They both collapse back on the bed in fits of laughter at the thought of miss goody two shoes being the worst of all of the rebels.

"You were right, you two are a perfect match. He is a boy, huh _MAN_ version of you. Ooh imagine how cute baby Belov's will be"

Throwing a pillow at her Payson realizes that Kaylie was the right person to turn to first.

#

Sasha was feeling just like Payson, he needed to talk to someone. He thought about the perfect person to tell. He could only think of two people. Kim or Mark. He knew that was a no go. He had become very close to the Keeler family over the years. Kim was his biggest supporter through the 'kiss' incident, through him almost leaving and every other insane jibes that had come his way, she always stood by him and supported his decisions at the Rock. He really hoped that his relationship with the Keeler's wouldn't be tarnished as a result. He then knew the only other person was his very own dad.

"Dad, shall we fish"

"yes son, I would like that, a little cold now so wrap up"

Later that afternoon then two men stood side by side, holding on to their rods awaiting eagerly for a catch. Dmitri Belov taught his son everything he knew about his second love, fishing. The only thing Sasha could not grasp was the silence. He always found it necessary to break the silence with small talk. So when he kept quiet Dmitri knew instantly that his son had something on his mind.

"What is it son"

"whats what"

"something on your mind, you always fill silence"

"I am thinking how to put this to you, so you understand"

"when ever your ready"

a little while later Sasha breaks the silence, "I totally screwed up, but I do not care in the slightest"

"So your happy with your _screw-up_"

"Yes, totally and utterly happy"

"Is she happy with it too"

"How do you know it's about a woman"

"it's always about a woman, my boy. Now all you need ask yourself is, is she happy"

"I think so" he smiles looking back at his father

"Now all you need to do is tell her parents, their good people they will understand, _eventually_"

"Huh" he looks in confusion

"MARK and KIM, their good people, but they want whats best for their little girl. You need to prove that you are best for her"

"how long have you known"

"Since the day you walked in with her at nationals. I knew she was more than just a gymnast and I also knew she would give me grandchildren someday".

"why are you not angry"

"Not really, you protected her, you made her wait. She is no longer your gymnast and now you must tell her parents".

"Your right, _I _need to tell them myself and soon".


	3. Revelations

Dmitri is driving back towards town, when Sasha fires off a text to Payson

'hey lv, u over 2nt?'

Payson quickly replies, '7 ish ok'

'see u then'.

Later that night, Payson arrives at Sasha and he's unusually quiet. She never known him so quiet and can tell somethings not right so comes out with it, "Okay, what is wrong, why are you being so quiet"

"huh, just tired, fishing is hard work" he smiles at her breaking his own trail of thought

"Yeah right, pulling in, what, two fish. So hard!", she joked

"Alright smarty pants, next time you can join us"

Focusing on the 'us', "So you told him"

"Yes, but he already guessed"

"Really, but he has never seen us, oh my god he seen us"

"NO, calm down, he just guessed. He said he could tell from day one"

"OH that's sweet. I guess" she leans into his chest

"Yeah, maybe your parents see it too" he said with hope and slight fear

"huh, not so sure about that one". Sasha stares at Payson obviously a little hurt by the thought. "Sorry, I don't think sometimes"

"NO, that is exactly how their going to react... I think I should tell them. I owe them that much"

"Wait. Hold on, I don't think this is the right time" she pushes up off him and looks a little frightened

"Pay, we knew this needed to be done, and I hate lying to them. I can not look your mother in the eye at the gym"

"Is that what this is about, my mom", she says with a little more understanding

"and your dad. Their great people and have been so good to me...I can not keep this up, its killing me"

looking a little scared herself now, "I don't think I can tell them"

"I will, I want to be straight with them. Whats the worst that can happen" he says looking for reassurance

Placing a hand to his cheek "I don't want them to hate me, or you"

"We have too"

"I know" lowering herself into the comfort of his arms "Dads going away tomorrow, so can we wait until he gets back"

"Sure, that will give us plenty of time to work this out".

#

Next morning Payson flings her parents door open with breakfast in bed. "Hey guys wake up, I made you breaky"

"OH, morning hunny" Kim says stretching out trying to focus her eyes, shes already been up reading her latest book.

"DAD, wake up" she says shaking him, until he can not ignore her anymore.

"Morning princess" Mark rolls over to look at his little girl.

"Hey daddy, what time do you leave today"

"couple of hours yet, sweetie. So why are you making us breakfast today, what do you want".

"Nothing dad, just a hug off me old man before he goes off to work".

"I can defiantly give you one of those Keeler"

He pulls himself over and makes room for her under the covers. "Love you dad"

"Love you too princess, wheres the other love off my life" he shouts as Becca comes out of her bedroom.

"Why is there a party in your room at this ungodly hour mom" Becca cry's.

"Payson decided she wanted to cook brekky. Come on in here" Kim adds flinging the bed covers back. The four of them cuddle up under the bed covers. Payson feels sick to the stomach knowing that she will be breaking this up very soon.

#

'I can't do it' she types into her cell, hands trembling

'im comin to pick you up'

And within 10 minutes of the text Sasha was there picking her up. Taking her away to calm her down. She had gotten herself so worked up she was crying. Payson Keeler hardly ever did tears, so Sasha knew she was struggling and he hated himself for making her feel this way.

"Okay we don't need to do this yet, please don't be upset" he said smoothing out her hair

"NO, we have to. I'm just scared that there going to hate me"

"NO love their not going to hate you, I promise you that... Their going to hate me, this is my fault and I will take it, everything they got, so long as this is still what you want"

Payson stops, controls her breathing and looks over to Sasha, she can see him fighting back the tears and looking helpless "you are what I want, I know that much. So long as your there I can do this", she leans in to kiss him softly.

He takes her in "I'm so glad you said that".

So the plan was to wait for Mark to come home the day after tomorrow and tell them together, side by side.

#

The following night, the night before Mark comes home. Payson decides to stay home with her mom and relax before the storm hits them hard. They cook tea together and bake home made cookies. Before settling down to sort the fan mail Payson has received since the Olympics. Reading the best ones out and making a pile which she wants to reply to and a pile she defiantly didn't want too. She had received some unwanted male attention, but mostly they were from little girls who idolized her and loved gymnastics.

"I'm off to bed hunny, don't stay up too late"

Payson smiled at her mother and continued through the pile. She stopped after reading a pink colored paper covered with gymnasts, it read;

_To my brave hero, _

_I loved watching you perform and am so happy that you got better after you hurt your back so much. The best part was when you won gold on the bars and I loved watching your floor routine. I am learning new tricks but some of them are really hard and they scare me too. You are so brave and I hope I can be as brave as you one day. I want to win gold just like you and show off all my medals. _

_ Love and kisses Jessica _

She couldn't reply to the little girl tonight, instead she climbed the stairs and opened her moms bedroom door "Can I sleep in with you tonight mom"

"Sure, hunny. Whats brought all this on, breakfast in bed, sleeping in with me. You haven't done that since you were so little"

"I don't know I just want a cuddle off my mom, I just read a letter and it reminded me of something"

"Oh, well I don't mind having my not so little baby in with me"

Kim snuggled up to Payson putting her hand around her "whats up hunny, why are you so distracted"

"I'm okay mom, I just..."

"You can tell me, whatever is on your mind, it cant be that bad"

"you know the other day when you said about me and a boyfriend"

"ah ha" Kim was trying her best not to sound too excited

"Well there is someone I want you to meet, I'm just scared you might not like him"

"why wouldn't I like him, tell me about him" she smiled

"I want to tell you about him, I just don't want you to freak out, were still adjusting to our new feelings and logistics of how our relationship has changed. Its very early days but I want you to understand"

Kim took a concerned breath in, "Sounds serious"

"Yeah it is. Its only just starting out, but I'm happy, he makes me very happy. He's kind, thoughtful, patient and most of all we are good together"

"Payson just tell me one thing...Did _you_ want this to happen"

guessing that her mom knew who it was "It was all me mom, I swear I perused it and he's still making sure I'm okay with how thing are developing"

"When ever your ready to tell me, I will be right here for you"

"thanks mom, I love you"

"Love you too" Kim kisses Payson on the head and she instantly relaxes into a sleep.

#

Payson woke up, got straight into action. Kaylie was picking her up for school in less than 30 minutes. She rushed around the house pulling her collage stuff together. She run out of the door toast in hand, one for her and one for Kaylie. As they took the short drive to Boulder CU. Payson suddenly remembered that today was the day her parents would find out about her and Sasha, she tensed up and Kaylie knew why

"Calm down Pay, your dads not back for hours and you don't have to go through with it just yet, if you don't want to that it?"

"I will be fine, Sasha will be with me and its hours away, lets focus on school, what we got first"

"Bio-mechanic's and were demonstrating remember"

"Oh shit, whats the bets I fall and make a complete arse out of myself"

"No way, lets stick to simple skills and anyway were not the only demo's"

"Please stop me from thinking today"

"got it"

The demo was a massive hit. Neither of the pair had lost much of their skills, although not perfectly executed, an untrained eye would never pick up the faults. They had to perform on the bars, vault and beam. They both forgot how much they loved to perform, they had continued light training, mainly conditioning but did venture onto the apparatus every so often. Both girls coached at the Rock. Payson spent most of her evenings there but Kaylie only spent 2 evening a week coaching the beam to level 6 gymnasts. As the session finished Payson started to feel the nerves take hold of her. She had to get home, shower and then call Sasha to come over. Her dad should already be home so all she need to do was go though with it.

#

As Kaylie's car pulls up she feels herself clamming up, and breathing heavier, "It going to be fine, Pay. Call me if you need me okay"

"Yes, its going to be fine"

She jumps out and heads inside. "Hey, I'm home". She throws her bag into her bedroom and walks into the sitting room. Her face almost hits the floor when she sees her parents sat on one sofa staring up at her, then noticing Sasha on the other sofa.

Taking in a breath and looking at her parents in total shock before looking back at Sasha for some answers. Her dad looks angry, her mom looks worried and Sasha, well he looks deflated.

"Wha... um, I'm..." gulping in a breath not knowing what to say or who to look at, Payson's eyes start to fill up

"I already told them" he says softly

Wincing out "oh" and looking at her parents pleadingly "I'm sorry" tears starting to flowing freely down her cheeks. "Daddy, say something...please"

Shaking his head and standing up "I have nothing Payson, …..nothing at all" he walks past them both and into the kitchen. Not looking at Payson once.

She calls out after him,but nothing, Sasha puts hand out to comfort her and she needs it. She needs it to look at her mom, "Mom, please say you don't hate me"

Kim almost melts at her daughters words, "I don't hate you... I just didn't expect this so soon"

"I told you yesterday I needed you to understand and that I didn't want to keep this from you guys".

"I already knew... but your dad, well he's just trying to..."

"PAYSON, GET OUT HERE" Mark calls from the kitchen.

Payson instantly makes her way to the kitchen, Sasha is beside himself letting her go, but knows she must.

"Be straight with me, did he force you, did he ever make you uncomfortable or do anything that you..."

Mark had tears welling in his eyes, but couldn't look at his little girl.

"STOP, dad NO. I wanted this, he always said no and nothing happened until after he finished coaching me I promise you", Payson was crying and just wanted her daddy to cuddle her

Mark just sat there hand over his mouth staring at the floor. Payson watched as her dad was breathing in and out heavily. "Dad, do you really think someone could ever take advantage of me".

That was enough to send Mark off "Why him Payson, he so much older than you. People will talk, speculate, judge"

"I don't care what everyone else thinks, all I care about is what you and mom think. I just need you guys on my side"

"I will always be by your side, I just want you to make sure you make the right choices"

"This is right. I know its right. Please dad trust me"

"Come here" he reaches out to Payson and pulls her into a hug.

"I do trust you, I just don't want you hurt"

"Sasha wont hurt me".

Meanwhile in the living room Sasha looks over at Kim, she is white as a sheet. "I broke your trust, I will never forgive myself for that... but I will spend everyday trying to prove how much I love your daughter"

"You b#####d, I allowed you into my home, into my little girls life. I defended you and you went for her all along"

"No, that is not how it was. Your daughter lights everything up, she is truly amazing and I am so sorry I fell in love with her but I did. I fell head over heals in love with her... I don't know when or how but I did and I tried so hard not to...I even tried to move away. She stopped me, the pain in her eyes when she came after me forced me to come back. She needed me as a coach then. Now she needs me as her partner, and I swear I will be there for her. I want to be there for her...but she needs you guys to accept us... Its eating her up not having you support her decision"

"Why did you come here before Payson was home"

"because the thought of telling you two was killing her. I didn't want her to see the hurt in your eyes when you realized what was going on. She was petrified of your reaction, and I wanted to shield her from as much of that pain as possible"

"And if we don't accept it"

"Well that will be up to Payson, I would never force her hand. She's way to stubborn for that"

"She certainly is"

"Kim, I love Payson and I want to make her happy"

"I can see that, but just promise me you wont break her heart"

"no chance".

Payson walks back to the sitting room and places her hand on Sasha's back "Thank you". Kim moves away to give them some privacy and goes to the kitchen to speak with Mark.

"I love you Payson Keeler" pulling her into a hug

"I love you too Alexander Belov" holding onto him tightly.

Back in the kitchen Kim steps into her husbands arms, "you okay"

"well I think we can safely say Sasha did not pursue Payson like a seedy old man"

Kim laughs "NO, I think Payson knows exactly what she wants"

"Yeah, she's all grown up, just like her mother was at her age"

"Yeah and I didn't do half bad, with you right!"

"You did better than that, you had the star prize" Mark smirks.

"seriously, Payson is happy and Sasha tried his best to protect her. He had the balls to come speak to us too. What more can we ask for"

"Taking away the age, and the fact that he was her coach. Hes a good guy and someone who will look after are princess right? You know him better than me, do you honestly think he will look after her"

"I really do, I just hope she is ready for the commitment. This is a serious relationship one that could define her. But hey she was born as a teenager so that makes her at least 30 in my books,perfect age for falling in love"


	4. Not so stormy

**The day after the revelation to her family. They had sat down, as a family, and decided that Payson was old enough to make her own mind up about her personal life. Payson told them that she wanted to be honest from now on and that she would continue spending time at Sashas. **

"I don't want to talk to her about this. I'm a man, her dad to make it worse. This stuff is women stuff"

"You think I want to"

"Well no, but if we had a son, then I would defiantly speak to him about it"he says mocking his wife

"easy for you to say now we have two girls"

"I would have had a third remember, tried for a boy. Anyway now we have two beautiful girls I will leave it to my equally beautiful wife and I will go out, I don't even want to be in the house"

"That is a cop out" Kim said with a light grin and throwing him the Garage keys.

Kim walked down stairs and into Payson's bedroom. She was putting her make-up on, "Looks good hunny"

Kim sits beside Payson and stares at her oddly "UH...Thanks mom"

Kim was strumming her fingers trying to pluck the corage to say something, "So, uum I was thinking we should talk... you know talk"

"Spit it out mother"

"huh"

"I've been waiting for the 'big talk'" Payson says with confidence.

"OH right, well lets talk" Kim said not having a clue where to start

"What, you want me to tell you about sex"

"Funny Payson, I just want to make sure your taking precautions and happy with everything" making odd gestures with her hands "You know with how it...is"

"Don't panic mom, we haven't, and I will be ultra careful"

"Oh right , so you and Sasha haven't gone there"

"NO, not yet, but I'm sure when we do I will be fine and please don't give me the lecture on the first time"

"Well I just want you to know the first time is not always the best. I does get easier and you will enjoy it more. Me and dad still..."

"OH god no mom, we are not doing this"

"What, its normal to want to 'make love' and continue when your our age"

"Maybe, but I do NOT want to think of that now, your putting me off"

Payson and Kim giggle both slightly embarrassed "So no books"

"NO books mom, now get out" Payson says smiling at her mom

Just before she leaves the room, Kim turns around "If you ever want to ask me anything you know you can"

"Yes mom, you will be the first one I come too"

#

Kim goes out to the garage "It's safe, you can come back inside"

"already"

"Yes, our daughter is doing fine. She was actually more mature than me!"

Mark kisses his wife "well done"

"You know they haven't actually had sex yet"

"I didn't need to know that... but grateful that I do"

completely dismissing what her husband says, she continues, "I know I was shocked too, I think she's probably ready, it wont be long"

"I really didn't need to know that"

"OH come on Mark shes almost nineteen, we should be thankful shes waited this long. Most young girls have done it before they reach 16".

"I suppose so. Now can we stop talking about our daughter and sex in the same sentence"

"How about your wife and sex!" Kim said with a cheeky grin

"OH now I do like that, maybe Payson spending time at her boyfriends can be beneficial to us too"

Payson walks out the front door, "eew stop it you two. Please be done by the time I'm home"

"Bye hunny" the Keelers reply walking inside.

#

Payson let herself in and run up into Sasha's arms. This was the first time they had been alone since they told her parents. He greeted her with open arms and she kissed him furiously, he liked it but soon pulled away. She wasn't ready to stop so went in for more lifting herself up onto the kitchen worktop "Who-ow slow down my...", just then she pulled him in closer using her strong legs to trap their lower bodies together and used both her hands to bring his face back to hers. He kissed her back and melted at the same time groaning out in pleasure when she attacked his neck with strong sultry kisses. He gulped in pleasure "wait, baby. We have to stop! my dad is just through there".

"What" she said loosening her grip and falling off the work top leaning into his chest.

"Time to meet my dad, properly as my dad not as one of your coaches"

"EX-Coach" she closed her eyes to hide the devastation on not being alone.

The pair entered the sitting room, where Dmitri was watching the sports news tentatively. Payson knew him well as a coach, he had worked with her on many occasions. She liked him and felt confident enough around him to ignite the conversation.

"Hey, good to see you and out of sweats"

Dmitri instantly stood up and embraced her "Ah, I have been waiting for this a long time. You should know I hoped it would be you. You will be the making of my son young lady... I trust you will keep him in check"

"I certainly will" she said relaxing into his embrace

"Come sit with me, Son you can go finish cooking now"

Payson looked at Sasha and smiled to give him permission to leave. "One thing I need from you Payson"

"Yes, anything"

"Tell me you understanding the consequences of this relationship"

sighing out "I do. I thought of nothing else for months"

"Tell me what your concerns are" he said in his strong Romanian accent.

"Our nearest and dearest rejecting us – but that is done now. It was hard but we have shown those closest to us that we are for real"

"We can see that"

"But that was the easiest step right... Now we have to convince the public, the sponsor's and finally the gymnastics world that our relationship is right"

"GOOD. I thought maybe you had relaxed too much"

"I'm still worried for Sasha. He could still be frowned upon, shut out and persecuted for our relationship and I'm scared he will loose it when they say that stuff".

"That is why I needed to speak to you. We have to control this, make sure he is calm and reacts in a 'public friendly' way. You know my son better than me and we both know he usually does what he wants and adds salt to the wound".

"I'M already on it, don't worry yourself. I should go help him, he's not the best cook, he could really burn cereal" she said laughing her way to the kitchen.

#

After tea, Dmitri made his excuse to leave, he could see they needed time alone. He loved spending time with the couple but he also wanted them to enjoy this time, he knew it would be short lived. The press would soon get hold of this and cause them both so much pain and anguish. He left the pair feeling confident that between the two of them they would come out of this stronger and happier than they already were. He thought the gymnastic hierarchy would try to shoot his son back down, just like they had tried before, but he knew Payson would stop that from happening somehow.

Tomorrow would be the first step with Sasha and Payson side by side as equals. The first meet as coaches, no doubt they would want to talk to Payson about her Olympic success and to Sasha about the likelihood of finding an athlete as good as her again, but they had to ensure they talk as a coaching team not as coach and athlete.

#

Sasha, Payson, Dmitri and Lynette the physio were going to the meet. Sasha was feeling more nervous than usual. He could usually rely on the 'awesome foursome' to get them the medals and the remainder of the gymnasts to watch and learn. That time was over, the 'awesome foursome' were no more, the younger girls were flying the flag for the girls team and he wasn't so sure he had the best team at the meet. The boys team however, were literally flying. They still had Austin, Carter and Nicky, who had come back to train at the Rock. These boys were certainly going to keep the Rock on the map. Austin 3 times Olympic gold medalist plus a silver and a team bronze. Carter had one silver and the team bronze and Nicky had the team bronze. The three boys had made up half of the Olympic mens team in London and were hoping to make the 2016 games, they had to start the cycle all over again today.

The media were awaiting the official arrival of the gymnasts, this was a three way meet. The Rock, Denver and the famous Salts from Salt Lake city, three massive teams all with Olympic experience within their clubs.

Sasha lead the group with Payson following closely, they stopped for photos before the gymnasts were off to warm up. Lynn went straight to work strapping the athletes who needed it, whilst the remainder of the staff waited for the interviews.

"We are here with the elite in gymnastics today. We are lucky enough to have the two Belov's Sasha and Dmitri as well as the most successful American gymnast of all time Miss Payson Keeler"

Payson smiled shyly at the woman "Thank you"

"So Payson life after the Olympics, and your already back on the circuit does that mean you will be competing today"

"NO, I'm defiantly done competing! I'm here today as one of the Rocks coaches"

Dmitri flies in at this point "She was our star gymnast, but now she is our star coach. She and Sasha created magic as coach and athlete as you can see buy their fantastic collection of medals. But now that is done, OVER. No more coach and athlete. They now stand side by side as a unified coaching team. This union is perfection, together they will dominate the coaching world and inspire young athletes into achieving a similar greatness"

"WOW, Mr Belov, that is an inspiring insight into the new union of these two, I think we are looking forward to seeing just how successful Payson is as a coach"

Sasha can't control himself "She is already amazing. Payson can do anything she sets her mind too, She does not need you or anyone else to analyze... her capabilities coaching abilities"

Payson looks over to the father and son, before rapping up the interview "Thank you both for your kind words. Coaching is new for me and I'm pretty sure with time you will see how well this will work out"

The three walk off into the arena. "What was that" she whispers

"What" they both stare

"You two, the love fest"

" I wanted to hit her, she was undermining you"

"NO she was not. She was simply finding out what I would be doing next, she didn't even mention me as a coach – you did" pointing at Dmitri

"Well I wanted her to know how good you are and try to get them thinking of you as Sasha's partner"

"oh god, not yet, lets just act normal. You two need to chill. No one will know anything if you two don't speak again, leave the questions about me up to me, got it"

The pair responded in unison "Got it"

"Now we got a job to do, and thanks to you two all eyes are on me so make it good"

The three coaches split into groups, Dmitri went to work on the floor. Sasha went to the beam to work with Becca and few others and Payson went to the bars. She was working with the boys on the parallel bars and girls on the uneven bars. She was sending out orders and making sure they used the warmup time effectively. She was very aware of the cameras focusing in on her. She shifted between the gymnasts nicely and gave them encouragement and ensured they were focused before moving off to the next apparatus.

After the warmup was complete they went off to prepare to start. Payson was more nervous now than she had ever been competing. She could feel the intensity of the arena building. The noise, the lights and the floor filling, was something she had never noticed before and it scared the hell out of her.

The flags were up, the meet had began and their was nothing she could do but watch.

Austin approached her before stepping up "look good for the cameras Coach, this ones for you" he said as he walked up to the bars.

She looked on in owe, until he stepped down and high five her "Relax your doing a great job Pay" he said

"UM me, that was better than your Olympic routine"

"You added that extra half turn in, so its yours really" just then Austins score came up and she was right, he had scored higher than he did in London, the crowd went wild as he stepped up to the camera.

"Thank you, its getting better right" he asked the audience.

The interviewer asked what made that performance happen, "Coach Keeler added that extra half turn in, I did fall a few time but we got their in the end" as he stepped away from the camera he winked at the three coaches and made his way to his next event.

The first day of events went perfectly well after that. Payson relaxed and started to enjoy each performance. She new everyone's routine, section by sections and she lived each twist and turn with them. The rock were in second place just behind Denver.. Their initial concerns, about losing so many top gymnasts had been spot on, but what they hadn't factored in was that Denver and Salt had lost some of their best performers too – this was defiantly a level playing field! It would all come down to the tomorrows final event.

**I would love to read your thoughts on this so far. Any thing you would like to change or add etc. Please review**


	5. lovers tiff

_The rock has managed to maintain their status as one of the countries top gymnastic training facilities. Having won 23 of the 36 medals on offer, we can certainly confirm that this club has not lost its form. At the same event last year they Rock won only 19 of the 36 medals. The top 6 of which went to Payson Keeler. Although we did not see a clean sweep from anyone this time round we did see the clear potential from the younger Rock Rebels._

_The Rock girls won a total of 9 medals. 4 golds, 3 silvers and 2 bronze. _

_The rock boys won an incredible 14 medals. 6 golds, 5 silver and 3 bronze. _

_New coach Payson Keeler admitted that she was more nervous being the other side of the mat than she ever was competing. She said that she missed competing but loved working with so many athletes. Her fellow coaching team praised her strong credentials and assured us that she will continue to dominate the gymnastics world, just as she did when she was competing. _

"Have you read this" Kim said passing the newspaper over to Payson.

"Yeah, it went exceptionally well"

"You did good _Coach keeler_"

"Thanks mom, what time will NGO be here"

"not until 4.30"

Payson was waiting in the office for someone from the NGO to arrive. After the success of the weekends meet they had wanted to meet up and discuss Payson's options. She was dead set against even listening to them until Sasha had insisted she did at least hear them out.

Two men arrived and made their way up towards the office, Payson recognized the one as Peter Vidmar, ex Olympian and the newly appointed chairman of the NGO. The other man was not so familiar to her.

She put out her hand and invited them both in. She gushed at meeting Peter and told him it was an honor, he responded quickly "no not an honor for you, its me who should be in your presence. 5 time Olympic gold medalist and the best known gymnast this county has ever known"

Payson still blushes when anyone praised her "well thank you" not knowing what to say next she simply smiles at her mom.

"Well Payson this as you may not know is David Falk, he is currently the leading sports agent in the US" Payson raises her eyebrows and offers him a firm hand shake. "and I have brought him along today to get you back out there. The public adore you. We want you as the face of American Gymnastics"

She lets out a massive laugh "WHAT, im done, I wasn't joking when I retired"

"Yes, I am well aware that you have retired '_Coach Keeler'_. But we need to bring Gymnastics into the 21 century. We need to build the reputation up, make people aware of it and mostly get more people involved in the sport"

"How exactly am I going to do that" she said still giggling to herself at the thought of it all.

Mr Falk decided to take this "Miss Keeler you have the perfect image to carry this off. Your young, beautiful, have achieved everything in gymnastics. You broke your back and recovered and the little girls want to be just like you and well their moms, they want them to be just like you too"

"OH NO WAY. I can not do that, no chance, im not at all perfect and I do not want the media swarm again, it was hard enough the first time and im still trying to dodge photographers".

"Please Payson just hear us out"

"NO, I just want to coach and that really is it"

"What about your future as a coach, this could secure your future as a world leading coach"

"I want to do that on my own merit thank you. I do not want any back hand deals I just want to be the best I can"

"Think about it, I have drawn up a contract for you to look over"

"Thank you, but NO"

The two men left shortly after leaving Payson with this contract. Sasha finished off the session and sent the gymnasts home so he could speak with Payson. She explained all what had happened and was laughing at the contract. Sasha knew that Payson would hate the idea as soon as they spoke to him about it. He had told them that Payson was no longer his athlete and if they wanted to approach her with this then they would need to do it themselves.

"You knew about this didn't you"

"AH well they spoke to me on Sunday after the meet"

"They spoke to you first, why"

"I reminded them that I was no longer your coach and that if they wanted you they needed to speak to you"

"Oh that was big of you" she mocked him

"Whatever, so what do you think"

"UM... definitely going take this on... NOT" putting the contract throw the shredder.

"Hold on this could be good for your future"

"ARE you kidding me, 'COME JOIN ME IN GYMNASTICS, BE JUST LIKE ME' ah no way " payson says mocking herself. "And anyway what about what that will mean for us"

"Don't think of US, this could be good for you"

"STOP THAT, don't pretend that this is good for either of us. I wouldn't want to do this even if me and you weren't... like this"

"Are you sure, we can wait let this happen and then pick up"

walking over to him and placing her hands on top of his "No more waiting, you are what I over everything else and thats that – can you image me trying to be media friendly, Honestly"

"please don't let this spoil what we have planned"

Later that night Payson confirmed to both Peter and David that she would not be taking up the offer. Peter had reminded her that she could make a difference to American gymnastics and she told him that in the future he would be grateful she had not taken him up, he didn't understand her negativity but left it at that.

David Falk, however, was pleasant about her decision, he recognized that she wanted to achieve a similar status in her coaching that she did in her competing. He told her that to do that she needed to ignore the inviting endorsement offers and to work just as hard as she had when she competing. He also told her that she could call him if she needed to be represented in the future.

#

Payson and Sasha were finally in a place where they felt ready to move forward. No regrets, no secrecy just two people who wanted to express their feeling to each other. They had spent the last few months getting closer and more comfortable in one another company. They had admitted their love for one another and now felt the time was right to consummate their connection. They had planned to spend their free weekend together exploring one another in the most intimate way. It was only Thursday but the pair were already buzzing with excitement. Payson had picked the perfect lingerie and Sasha was working on the perfect setting, but for now they had to work. Payson was off at college for the morning and Sasha was at the gym.

Kim called Sasha from on the floor, "NGO are on the phone and they said it was urgent, it can't wait".

Kim handed him the phone and listened into half the conversation.

"Belov speaking, who is this" he said bluntly picking up the phone

"OK, what do you want, I'm busy"

"What news" for a brief moment he though they had some how found out about him and Payson, Kim looked at him and started to worry.

Sasha punches the air and smiles "is this confirmed yet" he said excitedly

"How confident are you, when will we know for certain" Sasha paces around the office

stopping suddenly looking up at his photos "What did she compete in"

"Hang on, that means we have at least one more, no two more and possibly even a third I will have to look"

"Shit, that means she done it. She f#####g done it"

"Yes I understand but Friday is too soon"

"Saturday then, here at the Rock, call me on my cell any time day or night".

Sasha set the phone down jumped over to where Kim was standing and picked her up and kissed her before setting her back down and walked out of the office saying, "This is a fantastic day". Kim just stared at him in total confusion not having a clue what just happened.

That night Sasha told Payson he needed to work late getting paperwork in order – she had offered to help but he refused and told her to focus on collage work. She reluctantly agreed and reminded him of the floor work that needed to be done the following day.

Payson usually coached 6am until 9am and then again 2pm until 5pm Monday – Thursday and on Fridays and alternating Saturdays she spent the full day at the Rock.. Today was no exception it was Friday, she loved Fridays. Her and Sasha were set to work on the girls floor routines that afternoon, they had planned to focus on the dance elements and needed both their expertise to nail it. She spent her morning killing the boys with her conditioning exercises and by the afternoon she was ready to slow down and work with the girls. She got straight into it knowing exactly what the girls could and couldn't master Sasha was suppose to prepare the girls but somehow had been distracted and playing with his cell.

When he eventually made his way over he was still distant and unfocused. She pulled him to one side "What is with you, you know what we are suppose to be doing, right"

"Yeah, sorry im just distracted"

"Hey we agreed that we wouldn't bring this into the gym"

"WHAT"

"you know we had plans for this weekend"

"oh, yes im sorry. I'm just... lets go"

They headed back to the girls, but within 5 minutes Sasha cell was ringing out and he was making his way out the doors. She called after him, but he dismissed her and continued out. She turned on her heels, clearly annoyed and got back to work. The girls immediately followed instructions and didn't dare stop to look up. Once the girls were off she stormed out after him. He was still on his phone, talking Romanian.

"what the hell was that"

"sorry have to go dad, see you soon, bye", he turned to face her "What"

"That! Pointing at his cell "you just walked out, you never just walk out"

Sasha grabbed her and kissed her in the middle of the car park "What are you doing, someone might see"

"Sorry, but I don't care. I think I have just had some amazing news"

Payson looked at him to continue, but he didn't, "so your not going to tell me"

"Not yet, later I promise"

#

Payson had thought she had heard the last off Peter Vidmar and his ridiculous offer, but unfortunately for her here he was again, he strolled into the Rock with a number of other officials.

"What now, I already told you im not interested" Payson says in Paters direction

"Ah Miss Keeler, im actually here to see Sasha but its very nice to see you too". Payson's heart sank, they must know why else would they be here. I'm not actually doing anything wrong she reminded herself, before looking over at Sasha. Total confusion washed over her face as Sasha was actually smiling at them and inviting them into the office.

"Mom, whats going on, why are they here"

"No idea hunny" Kim said back at her daughter from the middle of the floor

"Payson Keeler" a strong deep voice called, she turned to see David Falk, the sports agent she had met briefly.

"Mr Falk, good to see you again. Can I ask why you are visiting the Rock" she said bluntly

"No idea, I was told to get here pronto, big news im guessing", with that he was gone, up the stairs and into the office.

Payson got on with her job, trying not to lose focus and look up to the office. The gymnasts knew Payson well enough to see when she was in a bad mood. They also knew not to mess with her, she was already pushing them hard one slip and they knew they would be in for it. Training was drawing to a close when Sasha waltzed out of the office and addressing the room loudly "Right guys, change of plan for tomorrow, I need you all here 10am sharp" he looked around the room and noticed the disappointment on many of their faces "do not be late". He then shook the committees hand, one by one, as they left.

Payson caught Sasha eyes and he tried to convey how sorry he was that they too had to change their plans. She breathed out and dismissed the gymnasts for the evening and then followed Sasha into the office, "You better have an explanation for all that"

"come here"

"NO" she protested

"Hey I promised you earlier that I had news but its not happened just yet, but its on its way" he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head.

"It better be good, I wanted you all to myself this weekend" they shared a soft brief kiss, but as they did David, the sports agent walked back in on them.

The couple pulled apart and apologized. "NO, no, my fault, I should have knocked"

"No, we should have been more careful" Payson put her arm on Sasha's before continuing "We are a couple, we have been for while. You can probably understand why we have chosen to keep it to ourselves"

"Indeed, I do. It is none of my business" he said gesturing to leave.

"Maybe not, but... we would like your opinion"

"You two need to keep this quiet, period. Sasha you need to tread very carefully here, Payson you need to think how this will effect you and your career"

"I don't care about my career. Sasha and I understand what we are doing but we cant..."

Sasha stops her before she flies off the handle "Payson don't, his opinion is like countless others"

"Yes, I know that, but..."

"BUT nothing" he says as he wraps his arms around her.

David looks on "Is this for real, you two an item I mean"

"Yes, this is us and it has been for a while... it's not just a fling either"

"Okay well your going to need someone to manage this, eventually anyway. This can not come out in the near future. Is that clear" Payson tries to speak but is cut off "uh, this could be a good thing. You two could keep the public onside and be the ultimate force in gymnastics".

"And those guys at the NGO" Payson finally spits out

"No, they don't need to know. Make sure they don't find out. Clear"

"Welcome on-board Mr Falk" Sasha puts his hand out again to shake the guys hand and thank him for his silence. As he left the two stared at one another not knowing if they should be grateful for his help or not.


	6. SIX is such a great number!

Sasha had made Payson stay in the office that morning. He was out 'sorting something' as he put it, whilst she was left with all the paperwork for the upcoming invitationals. He had been gone a while before he come running up to the office and pulled her out of the chair. He picked her up and kissed her hard "OH BABY, YOU ARE AMAZING DO YOU KNOW THAT" he shouted out. Kim coughing brought him back to earth as he set her down slightly embarrassed.

"What was that for" she blushed

"The life changing news I promised you"

"OH so now you can tell me"

"YES" Kim butts in "Do you guys need some privacy here"

"NO, NO actually where is Becca and your dad"

"dads running with Becca on the treadmill"

"one second, stay there"

a few minutes later Sasha returned with Mark and Becca, he had also found his own dad on his way back. Kim immediately greets Dmitri "why are you home already".

He smiles at Kim "I could not miss this"

"OK WHAT IS GOING ON" Payson was losing her patients now, she hated surprises.

"YOU my love, have just been give the sixth gold"

"huh" she looked at him completely lost

"The Chinese were cheating, you won the gold" she made it more clear.

"OH, in what" realization starting to take over her "In London, I got the Vault"

"Yes baby, you got all six golds. clean sweep"

She leaped up into his arms and kissed him passionately before holding him tight to her neck, whilst the whole room erupted. "Seriously" she looked at him again only for him to nod

"Its on its way here as we speak, you need to give that silver back"

Tears running down her cheeks "OH my god, all six, I GOT ALL SIX" running at her mom.

Her Dad and Becca joining the Keelers in a family hug, before Payson burst out "That means Kaylie got the silver and Emily the bronze".

"Yeap, it sure does"

"have you told them yet" she was beaming

"not yet, their on their way"

The group were hugging and smiling is disbelief, Payson was overjoyed and emotional, she loved that her fellow rebels would also be getting something, she was so excited and then she thought about the winner. "What did she do, the Chinese girl" Payson asks looking somber

"SHE was more of a HE actually"

"WHAT, no way, she a cute little girl"

"Well her twin brother took to the sport with more grace than her, he competed in London after her injury on day one, they pulled her out and re-entered her last minute if you remember"

Kim laughs out "So her twin BROTHER competed against Payson, how did they find that out"

"Doctors confirmed that she would not have been able to compete with her knee in such a bad way. When they studied the footage of the fall and then the vault they noted remarkable differences in performance, although they look identical they were actually siblings"

"Are you sure, that's. Like. Mental"

"That is the Chinese – mental" Dmitri added "Now come, we must find Emily and Kayleigh".

#

The Cruz's and the Kmetko's were equally as shocked and delighted as the Keelers were at the surreal news. The families had almost an hour to digest the news before the official handing over of the medals and the press conference. Mark had dashed home to get Payson's and Kaylie's and Emily were told to bring all their medals for a photo shoot. The girls were ecstatic with pride, they were reliving the precious moments from just 3 and half months ago.

The press release went perfectly all questioning was complete they just had to swap medals. Three officials, from the Olympic committee, had come over to present the girls with their medals. The girls had decided they wanted to go up together to collect their medals and when they did the crowd and the press went wild. The three girls were then sent to have official photos taken with their new medals. The focus was clearly on Payson's six golds. This was a massive achievement, not only had they cleaned up on the Vault they had also taken all 6 golds and more impressively one girl had done it.

As the press started to leave Becca interrupted her mom, who was busy taking calls in the office, "why did Payson kiss Sasha, and why did he called her 'baby' and mostly why did you or dad not freak".

"Oh hunny" Kim looked up at her youngest daughter not knowing what to sat "maybe you should talk with Payson"

"No mom, I want you to tell me"

"Hunny Payson wanted to tell you, she really did"

"Payson wanted to tell who what" Payson said as she entered the office.

"YOU AND SASHA" Becca added, Payson's eyes flew open

"Becca" Payson looked her right in the eyes "I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I thought it may have been weird"

"and that wasn't weird for me. Seeing you kiss him, like properly kiss him"

"I didn't think, I was caught up with everything"

"So im guessing by the lack of reaction, mom and dad already knew"

"YES, but I made them not tell you and ..."

Becca cut in not caring what excuse Payson had, "How long"

Understanding her sisters harsh words, she decided to answer all her questions without hesitation, "after I got back from London"

"Then why don't you just tell everyone, he is no longer your coach"

"its complicated"

"and I would never understand, right" Becca said sarcastically

"NO, Becca, wait. We could both still get into a lot of trouble. They would think bad of us and make coaching too difficult. You know how much they follow me already, it would make it ten times worse if they don't sack him first"

"So what your never going to tell people"

"Of course we will, but we were hoping for more time"

"Well I wont be telling anyone, but I hope you know the gymnasts already think you two are getting it on"

"WHAT"

"pretty obvious really, you always have the same mood swings and you finish each others sentences off. Its an on going joke youknow" Kim laughs at Becca

"Seriously not funny Becca"

"True though. Your secrets safe with me, but please don't ever kiss in-front of me again"

"DEAL"

#

Later that evening Payson wanted to have her time with Sasha, all she wanted was to celebrate privately with him. She knew when she woke up that morning that today would be special and it had certainly been so far. There was nothing she wanted more than to finish the day off connecting with Sasha. After all today was meant to be the day that they took the final step. After everyone had left she reminded Sasha of their plans. He had thought she would have been to caught up with the days events to consider what he had in-store for her.

"Today couldn't be more perfect, I thought we would have done this straight after London" she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so glad we waited, cos I think today is perfect too" he smiled softly

They left the gym that evening smiling. Payson rushed home and told him to be ready in one hour. She got herself ready. Loose curls, subtle make-up, beautiful underwear and a figure hugging purple dress. She looked perfect. He on the other hand was racing around like a mad man. He had candles to light, flowers to set and dinner to prepare. That's without showering and preparing himself for the night.

Ll he had left was to fasten his belt and button his shirt. She tip toed in to watch him, he looked nervous she thought, "Do you want me to help you" she said smiling at him

As he turned he was lost for words, she looked incredible, beautiful and relaxed, "you look so good"

"Thank you, let me do that" she said buttoning his shirt and placing a light kiss on his chest. She was sending shivers through his veins already. He could feel his hand shaking with nerves.

"Why are you so nervous" she whispered.

"I want you to enjoy this so much"

"I already am... now relax and YOU start enjoying this too"

"Yes love, dinner first" he questions

They sat and had a fantastic meal. Sasha had been working on the menu all week and he had made sure all Payson favorites were there. He looked on at Payson who was just staring back at him with her wicked come to bed eyes. "What" he teased

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how I got so lucky" she said as she made her way to him, sitting on his lap.

"Yeah your right you are so lucky to have bagged me" he said smiling into a kiss.

The kisses soon turned into a passionate battle between the two both wanting to dominate the kiss, Sasha pulled away before telling her to wait just there. He returned minutes later looking right into her eyes "you ready"

she walked up to him confidently and lead him towards the bedroom.

That night they made love for the first time. It was everything Payson had ever wanted. Her first time was with someone she truly loved and who truly loved her back. They had not succumbed to the pressure usually faced on new relationships, they had not rushed or forced themselves to move forward before they were ready, they both felt it was the perfect time to take their relationship to the next level to consummate their love.


	7. Surprise revelation

Over the next few months the Coaching pair had many successes. Each competition brought new challenges for them as a unit and as individuals. The media always stepped up a gear for Payson at the events and she despised every minute of it. She wanted the focus to be on the gymnasts. Her poor sister was constantly being compared with. When she won it was because '_her sister had coached her'_ and when she lost it, it was '_her sister would have nailed it_' it didn't really bother Becca but it grated on Payson. The other girls also had their fair share of 'Paysonisms' as they called it. When they won they would be asked how the 'Keeler' influence had made them win. If they added a new trick it was compared to one of Payson routines and they always reminded the audience of the high scores she had achieved doing similar moves. She was slowly losing it with all the 'Paysonisms'.

"I can't stand this, if they say one more thing to Becca I swear I will flip out and gouge someones eyes out"."Calm down Arnie, you knew this was going to be difficult" Sasha whispered.

"its worse now, I got the 6th I honestly thought it would have died down by now"

"No chance, but it has done wonders for the club. We now have the top 5 gymnasts in the country thanks to our strong partnership" Sasha added patting her on her bottom.

"Maybe, but we still have to deal with that" Payson said pointing out to the hustle of media that were just outside the Hotels main reception, "I hate it, why do they even care, you said that gymnastics was only ever highlighted once every four years! Its been almost 7 months and I am still in a different magazine every week".

"YOUR Payson Keeler, Americas answer to wonder woman!" Sasha responded with a laugh

"Not even remotely funny, I want them to go away NOW... You said if I ignored them and done absolutely nothing to give them a story they would go away". "I thought they would have gone by now, but hey their not doing too much harm"

"Seriously Sasha I am going to lose it with them, and You. You are meant to be on my side remember. The sooner their gone, the sooner we can come clean and live normally". She looked up for him to respond, but she interrupted before he could respond "And don't say soon, or all in good time".

"We will know when the times right"

"Yeah, but defiantly by the next Olympics" Payson responded half smiling.

They were back in London, they had flown over to attend the _**Laureus world sports awards**_. Both Payson and Sasha usually hated such events, but the American Women's Gymnastic team were up for an award, Laureus world team of the year. Plus all the rebels would be there and Payson was desperate to catch up with them all and Sasha was really excited to go back to London. They had all been assigned to the same hotel, therefore having them all arrive together would not have aired suspicion amongst the press. As far as everyone else was concerned Payson was rooming with Kayleigh and Sasha with Austin. Emily had brought Damon as her date, he was now a small time music writer who the press where not really aware of. Lauren, however brought her current fling, the newest sensation to hit the American basketball scene, everyone wanted to see them together, so for once the press were laying off of Payson and she loved it. She had never been more grateful for Lauren to be one of her best friends.

The gang arrived on the red carpet looking very glamorous, they were each asked for small interviews before entering and all obliged. The press were going wild for Lauren and her Basketball lover so the other quickly went through their interviews and slipped inside.

The Four were legally allowed to drink alcohol, being in London meant the age was 18. The girls had a champagne or two and were enjoying the pr-party atmosphere. The tips group wrere then ushered into the seated area. They settled into the extravagantly decorated 02 arena, host to the event, and where they girls had performed their final gymnastics routines just 7 months ago. They all had place-mats and were told under no circumstances were they to change seats, luckily Sasha was seated just behind Payson and Kayleigh next to Austin, Emily and Lauren weren't so happy they were sat next to each others dates!

The VT's were played before each award and they were eagerly awaiting their category, when shock took over her. Payson had been nominated for _Laureus world comeback of the year award._ She had no ideas that she had been nominated. The others on the table were obviously aware as they were not shocked at all. They returned her shocked expression with happy smiles of joy.

As the lights drew down, creating the tense atmosphere before the winner was announced, Payson could feel the camera to her left. She closed her eyes to try to calm herself but was completely over took with emotion when they announced her as the winner. The whole place were on their feet as a VT of her fall and pictures of her recovery were put together, then come the amazing footage of her Olympic routines, they had her stand '6' time for gold and she was totally numb when short interviews of those she loved were played. They all talked about her fight, her determination and mostly her courage. They talked about her personally and professionally. It was not until this moment that she realized what she had achieved. She re-lived her accident in that split second, she chocked at the painful recovery she tried to mask, and tears where freely falling when she finally realized she had achieved everything she wanted in her Professional career, she could finally relax and appreciate that the hard work was done. No one can ever change the fact that she is the Olympic champion in every Gymnastic event and she had achieved her dream.

The Host, Kevin Spacey invited her up on stage, she physically could not move. The others stood around her pulling her up. She finally come back down to earth and embraced her friends looking back at Sasha and said "its the right time now", he simply responded "if your sure". With that she took two big leaps up into his arms, his hands around her waist holding her slightly off the floor and her hand in his hair. She planted a long meaningful kiss on his lips and they both smiled into each other when they were done. There was no mistaking 'THAT KISS' it was defiantly something that was shared between lovers not colleagues. After Sasha had released her from the reveling embrace, she could not remember walking up on stage, she was simply there waiting in-front of Kevin Spacey to be handed her award and smiling like a Cheshire cat!

"Thank you," she chocked

"There are really no words to describe this, I just seen my career, my life actually, flash before me on that VT. The accident defined me. I was devistated, it took my spot as national champion and I really thought I was done. But looking back, if it wasn't for that accident(She said pointing up to the massive screen that had a picture of the fall) I don't think I would be standing her as 6 time gold medalist (tears flowing freely). There were so many people who built me back up, Dr Clister, after so many doctors told me I was a lost cause she used a trial pocedure on me and I am eternally grateful to her. My team mates for getting me through even the toughest and scariest parts of training (she smiles over at Emily) My parents and sister for crying with me, teaching me that their's life outside of sport, I'm still not 100% on that one yet!" she giggled

she steadies herself with a calming breath and looked right down at Sasha before continuing

"But mostly to the man that never gave up on me, he knew that I would be back, never for a second believing that I couldn't win in London and live out my biggest dream. He built me into the gymnast you seen at the Olympics, and guided me into the coach I am today. He _WAS MY_ coach...until he turned into my confident, and more recently my Colleague... and finally my best friend. Thank you Sasha... I owe _ALL_ of this to you" She smiled and the crowed once again stood to applause the great Payson Keeler.

She stepped off the stage and back into the arms of her lover. She was well aware of the cameras present, but didn't care in the slightest. Kaylie and Austin smiled on at the couple, while Emily and Lauren, finally realizing that the pair were actually together, stood mouths open in complete shock.

Lauren steps in "NO freaking way, you two, as in.. Payson I'm so good Keeler and our coach"

"He's _NOT_ our Coach" Kaylie laughs.

"duh, he used to be. OMG were you to getting it off when he WAS our coach – how did I not see this" Lauren rants mainly to herself.

"Okay listen guys, I'm only going to say this once" Payson looked at Emily and Lauren, both girls eyes popping as they want her to spit it out "Okay, NO Sasha and I were _NOT_ dating or anything else whilst we were training... like ever"

the girls both nod and plead her to continue, "So that's all you need to know".

"AH AH, no way Keeler. You do not get out of this one. I mean I want to know _everything_, times, dates, who kissed who, _everything_", Lauren protests.

Payson rolled her eyes at Kaylie, Lauren sensing that she knew, "YOU KNEW, OH" before looking back at Payson "Okay maybe I would have blabbed, but man I need to know more".

Payson told Lauren the press friendly version, she loved Lauren but she also knew Lauren too well to let her know everything. She told her that it was early days but they knew it was the real thing. She kissed him first and they had started becoming closer as they have been working together so much. Yes her parents know, and yes they are happy about it. She also told them that they had been intimate, although she left out the date, she lead Lauren to believe that it was very recent and that they were only just acquainting themselves with that part of their relationship.

"I would really appreciate you supporting me on this LO, you too Emily". The girls both nodded

"Perfect" Emily said "It is so obvious, I cant believe we missed this. You and Sasha are actually perfect together, no other man would ever be good enough. He is exactly the guy – or _man_, you need to be with".

"Thanks, I think" Payson said "and you LO" looking at Lauren

"Well he is seriously hot for an older guy AND your... what 35 anyways so I guess its okay - if he makes you happy".

Payson smiles at Lauren's words before Laughing "He is seriously hot isn't he, I cant keep my hands off him". The three girls fall over laughing, they have never heard Keeler speak like this before – it must be the Champagne!

The gang realize the are going to be mobbed by the press so decide to slip out early and miss the press. No flashy after parties just the 8 of them at a small wine bar situated in a quiet side street. The group danced the night away and Payson loved the new openness in her and Sasha's relationship. They returned to the hotel in the early hours and were not looking forward to tomorrows press ambush.


	8. Time flys when your laying low

After a heavy night Sasha was woken by a beeping sound, as he opened his eyes he could feel his head pounding. He rolled over to feel Payson against him. She groaned out, waking with a similar feeling in her head.

"Please stop that beeping" She moaned out.

"What the hell is that" he said stretching out.

"the cell, I think". Sasha rolled out of bed to find her purse and stop her cell beeping.

"Finally" she said, he got back into bed and they snuggled up to fall back to sleep. They had gotten in around four and then celebrate privately until dawn. Just as they were nodding back off Sasha's cell was going wild. "you can not be serious" he jumped back out of bed, threw his jeans and turned the cell off without looking at the caller ID.

"don't these people know you kept me up all night" Payson said smirking.

Sasha lowered himself down and kissed her softly "it was ALL YOU Keeler, I wanted to sleep".

"I was a little drunk, I get confused and forgetful when I've had too much to drink" she smiled.

"oh yeah, did you forget we done this" he said kissing her neck lightly.

"I can't remember you being so gentle, but this is good, keep going and maybe I will remember".

"okay, you remember this" Sasha continued to kiss Payson, before the hotel phone interrupted them.

"someone seriously wants to talk to one of us" Sasha said throwing himself off of her.

Payson flew up from under him and picked the phone up. "This best be good" she answered the phone.

"Ah, finally Miss Keeler" the American man replied. Payson was trying to figure out who this was, she recognized the voice but couldn't work out who it was.

"David Falk, here" he broke her trail of thought.

Payson instantly recognized him and greeted him with more respect than when she originally answered the hotel phone. He was ringing to tell the couple how to handle the mass interest of press. He told them that since last nights awards, he had been inundated with questions about the pair. He had yet to comment, but needed both Payson and Sasha's approval before releasing a statement.

The trio had previously discussed the best way to approach their 'coming clean' and they all knew what would need to be done. Firstly, a statement to the press, then a cover story and shoot to the highest paying magazine and they they would work on going quiet again, fading into the background. Well that is what Payson wanted to happen. The statement was prepared and David suggested that the two should be seen out in public. He told them to be relaxed, not over the top and lovey but if their were cameras around for Payson to be in front of Sasha so that it looks like she is in control and he is not leading her astray.

They did as he said, after checking out she lead through the crowds of reporters and into the awaiting cab. When they arrived at the airport she lead them through to check in and planting a sweet kiss on his forehead as he sat on their cases, he looked up and smiled "a perfect picture of true love" she giggled. The other side of the Atlantic was much the same, they had done exactly what David had suggested and were almost home.

David had set up the interview with People magazine for the following day, all they had to do was go home and prepare. Sasha's apartment was only half finished, Payson had pretty much moved in but they had decided to redecorate the whole place together before she made it official.

#

The public reactions to the couple was mixed, some fully supported them and thought it was romantic, whist other disagreed and accused Sasha of manipulating the a younger girl. Luckily the parents at the gym were all on their side, they had seen the couple work together and seen it as a natural progression in their unique relationship.

Over the following months reporters began to back off and more and more people accepted the couple. They had done what David suggested, kept themselves quiet, no real stories and attended few parties etc. It had definitely work as their relationship was not the first question in an interview at the gymnastics world championships 2013.

As a result of their exceptional Olympic medal tally, the pair had seen all the USA best gymnast flock to the Rock. This meant that yet again the Rock had the largest proportion of gymnasts on the national team. As predicted China came first, USA second and a surprise third for Australia. The USA picked up only 4 golds, 2 from Austin and 2 from the girls team, they also picked up 3 silvers and 1 bronze.

The weekend was a success this was a young American team,one that the Payson, Sasha and Dmitri would be coach through to the 2016 Olympics, these 'kids' need these 3 years to develop and deal with such pressure of a major meet.

After the final interviews were over the USA and all its entourage left. Sasha was stunned that no one had asked about his relationship with Payson, nor were their any photographs or stories coming out. The following year was much the same, the couple remained very private and never allowed affection into the arenas their gymnasts were competing in.

It was at the 2014 world championships that the couple had their next major story.


	9. World changes

**3 weeks before worlds 2014, Payson has just 7 weeks left of her second year of school and she has major deadlines and exams coming up.**

Over the last few weeks Payson had become more and more anxious over school work, she had bitten Sasha's head off more than once, he however had been the perfect boyfriend. He had cooked, cleaned and even offered to help with work. His next approach was to drop some coaching sessions for her until the work was done.

"Why do you want me to stop coaching" she looked at him coldly.

"NO, Payson. I just want you to have more time for school work".

"don't you think I can coach too".

"Of course, I know you can coach too, but I don't want you to be stressed out".

"You are stressing me out, worlds are less than 3 weeks away" and with that she walked out in a huff.

He called out after her with no response.

Later that night he was hoping she had calmed down and that she would listen to him. He walked into the apartment to find her slumped over her books crying.

He walked straight over to her "Hey, what is going on with you".

"you were right, I'm totally stressed out".

He pulled her in tight and she let the tears flow steadily. "Listen to me, World are done, the gymnasts are ready, why don't you cut back a little, miss the conditioning and focus on all this" he said pointing at the mountain of books.

She nodded into his chest. He pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes "why are you so stressed love, I don't like it".

"I don't know, its just..."."Too much. I'm sorry I keep snapping at you. I don't mean too".

"It's okay" he pulls her in tight "please talk to me before it gets this bad again".

"Promise" she agreed.

"No need for you to go in tomorrow, the press are there for interviews with the gymnasts, so there wont be much work going on and both this weekend and next weekend were shutting down for them to rest". 

#

The press were constantly asking the gymnasts when Payson would make an appearance. None of them knew and just said their sure she would be along shortly. As the day went on, whispers amongst the gymnasts were that Payson and Sasha had argued, they always knew as they would both be in foul moods and work them to the bone. Sasha was definitely in a foul mood, only he knew it was due to the press being there not Payson's absence. The press were now very intrigued and started to speculate, they pushed the younger gymnasts for information, one said she had been stressed lately, the reporter didn't take much notice of her when she said she has her finals coming up. He simply opened his cell and made a very exciting call.

That weekend Payson and Sasha spent working through her mountain of work. He helped her where he could and when he couldn't he cooked, gave her massages and typed out her work. She was very grateful and showed him just how much on the Sunday evening. The stress levels were finally dropping and she could see the mountain of work dropping.

The next day Payson had to hand in one of the assignments they had worked on and intended to spend the day in the library getting all the work she need for the next one. When she arrived at the gym she wanted to get straight to work. The girls she was working with knew she wasn't in the best of moods, they didn't dare step out of line. She worked them exceptionally hard, but the rewards were amazing, all 4 of them had nailed their bar routines. Soon as she was done she was out the door. This happened for the remainder of the week, she would be in, no fouling about, just do the work she needed to do and out on time. The gymnast were all taken aback with it. They were used to Payson being more laid back and always stayed later than she needed to. But they did understand she had lots on at school.

Payson spent that Friday morning at the Rock and left early to hand another assignment in, Sasha had told her to get all her work together and only go to the Rock when she was finished. She sent him a message to say she wouldn't make it back and that she would cook for 6.

#

"Where the hell have you been, you said 6... Its now almost 7.30" Payson said holding her hand to her hip.

Looking slightly shocked Sasha replied steadily "sorry love, you know what the Lemington dad is like".

"well dinner is ruined" she said stamping out of the kitchen. Sasha stood not having a clue what just happened, he was racking his brain – did he forget an anniversary or something, he was sure he didn't. So he followed her up into their bedroom. He creeped in and she was facing away from him. He knelled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "hey you" kissing her head "you promised you wouldn't get stressed again".

She leaned back into him "sorry, I don't know why I flipped out on you. All this school work is driving me crazy".

"Let me help"

she turned to face him and pulled him in to a kiss "thank you".

"What for".

"Being so patient with me, when im shouting at you all the time" she smiled.

He simply returned the kiss and jumped off the bed and walked out the room

"Hey, where you going"

he popped his head back around the door "I'm going to sort the dinner and you my darling are going to relax".

She followed him into the kitchen and watched him work, "how can you have me so mad one minute and completely besotted the next" she said as she was kissing his back. Dinner was rescued and then the pair sat down to work through Payson's school assignments.

#

The next morning they were woken by Sasha cell. "David, Hi, what can I do for you so early on a Saturday morning"

"Sorry mate, big story coming out about you two"

"Oh, what now"

"its over, Payson not coaching at the rock no more etc etc"

"Pile of shit, she just finishing off school work"

"well I know that, but a stories coming out today, so can you arrive somewhere together, you know the drill all loved up, plant a kiss or something"

"sure, call me with an idea"

"will do, bye"

Payson caught half the conversation and had worked out that some story was coming out. "What is it this time" she said cuddling up to Sasha.

"we have broken up and you've finished coaching at the Rock"

she laughed at the matter of fact way Sasha had said it, "Oh right... when did that happen then" she laughed

"anyway, David wants us to kill the rumors and I think we should do it before worlds"

"Yes, the press will be all over us otherwise. Did he say how we should go about it"

"No, I told him to call me with a plan"

"Great... just what I need"

David called back later that morning and told them to attend an opening of a new dance show, which coincided with Boulders annual aerial dance festival. They must make sure they are seen and photographed as a couple. They both loathed events for publicity but decided that it must be done to prevent the story snowballing and being the focus at worlds. They arrived late afternoon, the plan was to look around the stalls, hold hands, add a few kisses and make their way to the theater to watch the show. They hadn't noticed any photographers during their trip around the stalls, so when they arrived at the theater they made it pretty obvious that they were very much still a couple, posing for photos and holding onto one another. After the show they were asked to meet the cast and talk about the gymnastic elements. Neither of them wanted to, but agreed to get as much publicity as possible.

As they got into the car, Payson slumped down into Sasha "What a waste of a day".

"Hey, it wasn't that bad, it was nice to do something different"

"aah I suppose, all that posing and pretense has made me so tired"

"You mean you were as bored as I was" Sasha said with a grin

"Yeah but I didn't nearly fall asleep like someone" Payson said poking Sasha.

"I was just resting my eyes"

"Okay, and the snoring sound was what"

"Something caught in my throat"

"Oh right".

By the time they got home Payson was fast asleep in Sasha's arms, he tried to wake her but she was still half asleep. He guided her inside and up to their floor, she went straight to sleep so Sasha called David and let him know the press were taken care of.

#

Nothing was mentioned in that Sundays news and gossip articles, neither was anything mentioned in the following week. David, Sasha and Payson just assumed the press had chosen to ignore the photos and drop the story completely. Instead they focused on the gymnasts and prepared them for worlds. With only 2 weeks to go, it meant long hours and little time for relaxation.

That Monday Payson's assignments were complete all she needed to do was revise, but with only 4 days to go until they depart, revising was put to the back of her priorities, plus exams were 5 weeks away. That week was going to be hectic, getting all the gymnasts physically ready was hard enough but getting them mentally tough was just harrowing. With her fellow Rock rebels she always felt they had the competitive nerves covered, but these young athletes were all over the place. Both Sasha and her spent long hours at the gym, fine tuning the gymnastic skills and covering the smallest of errors, that was without the extra time spent 'council ling' these youngsters. Neither of them considering themselves that week, they simply lived at the gym and only returned home to sleep.

Tuesday afternoon however they had a break, along with all the traveling gymnasts they had to have their medicals. Blood pressure, urine sample and bloods, "results back on Wednesday morning" the doctor told them.

That evening was the first time they had gone home to eat in so long, they decided to make an evening out of it. They were both happy to be home and finally alone, they fouled around preparing dinner and trying to pack their cases. This was the first time in a long time Payson had really relaxed and let go, Sasha was keen to make sure she stayed like this and tried to take advantage of her lightened work load. "we can pack later, come here".

"Sasha Belov are you trying to take advantage of me" she cooed.

"yes" he said as he lowered her onto the bed, "but I could always stop".

"um... no please don't stop... I mean you started now it would be a shame to stop!".

With that he set about pleasing her slowly and gently. As they were getting down to it one of their cells rang "No, just ignore it" she said pulling him back

he quickly continued his light kisses "I love you"

she echoed, "I love you too" he responded looking right into her eyes. This time the house phone was ringing, "Go, but be quick" she said loosening him from her grip.

He came back moments later "its for you" handing her the cell "I'll check on dinner".

#

"hello, Payson Keeler speaking".

"Ms Keeler, its Doctor Young from the medical center"

"ah, okay.. how can I help, oh no is their something wrong with one of the girls" she was slightly concerned

"No, actually I'm ringing for you"

"ME...why" she can feel the panic raising inside, "whats wrong with me"

"I would like you to drop in to the center"

"ah ah – no way, I need to know now"

"if your sure, you wouldn't rather come down to the center Ms Keeler"

"just tell me"

"Nothing is wrong with you as such... your pregnant"... "Ms Keeler are you still there"

"yes, um... are you sure... we've been careful, I, ah, I cant be"

"Ms Keeler we checked your urine and your bloods and their both positive, you are 100% pregnant, you can fly this weekend, but obviously certain foods and alcohol must be avoided. Do you want me to get some leaflets to you before you leave"

"uhh... no its fine, I will drop in", with that she put the phone down and froze.


	10. split decision

Payson can't hear Sasha calling her or even notices him when he enters the room. He looks at her, she looks as white as a sheet.

"Payson...Payson". She looks startled as he leans down in-front of her "whats the matter".

She just breathes in and tears start to glisten from her eyes.

He grabs onto her hands "Payson who was that".

As she breathes out no words escape her lips, shes trying but she cant get anything out, she just looks up into his eyes.

"PAYSON, what is it... your scaring me".

She just looks at him blankly before blurting it out "I'm" gulping before trying again "I'm pregnant" as she says the words a tears fall and she realizes what shes saying.

He looks at her in utter shock for a moment "your pregnant, as in having a baby pregnant"

She nods through the tears to confirm what he just said.

"oooh love" he pulled her in and kissed her neck "oooh my god, WOW", he pulled back and pushed his lips on hers "...I can not believe this, just WOW, how did that happen...oh I don't care really, I'm just, come here you", he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss "...this is amazing" he finishes looking at her with the same glistening in his eyes.

Their foreheads rest upon one another as tears fall down both their faces.

Payson is numb she doesn't know what to do next. Sasha is kissing her and telling her how much he loves her but she physically can't move. As he pulls her up onto her feet she latches onto him and burst into full tears.

"Hey its okay love, I should have known with the emotional roller coaster you've been on...I would never have guessed a Belov baby was on its way though".

"I'm going to be sick" she pushed out of his tight embrace and rushed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he was knocking at the door, "can I get you anything",

"NO, Ill be out in second".

She finally comes to and made her way to the kitchen, he quickly pulled her into another strong embrace, "Did I tell you how much I love you right now"

"you did" she sighed taking in a large breath.

"Can you image how gorgeous our baby is going to be" she took another steadying breath before he cut back in "how pregnant are you".

"um...no idea".

"Your color hasn't come back yet, your still shocked aren't you" Sasha adds smiling widely

"uh just a bit, I think I need some fresh air" as she makes her way to the balcony Sasha can't help but smile, he never thought this would happen so soon, but he loved it already.

After dinner Payson was finishing off the packing whilst Sasha cleaned up, when he was done he stopped to watched her as she folded their clothes neatly into their suitcases, he couldn't believe that his life had become so complete so soon. He always knew he wanted children but thought it was way in the future, they hadn't really discussed when they would actually start a family only that they would one day.

He's pulled out of his thoughts by payson "Sasha did you hear me"

"Sorry no"

"Huh, I said can you check we have everything my brains not working"

"That will be your baby brain" he chucked.

"My brain is also telling me that I need sleep, so get over here and check"

"Okay, why don't you go on up and I'll be up when this is done"

"Thank you" she said heading for the bedroom.

By the time he went to bed Payson was already sleeping, she looked exhausted. He snuggled up to her, kissing the back of her head and placed his hands lightly on her tummy "Bliss".

#

The next day it was up and out for the last mornings practice, "Have you eaten"

"yes"

"taken on lots of fluids"

"yes"

"and you will be careful today"

"YES, Please stop fussing" she barked as she walked off.

That morning the gymnasts were taken aback with Sasha's good mood, usually he would be completely on edge but instead he was relaxed and actually smiling. Payson was the one who usually calmed them before they left for a big meet, but she was distracted and a little stressed. They thought nothing of it as they knew how much work she had on. What the couldn't work out was why Sasha was so happy!

Sasha had a mountain of paperwork to get though before he could leave and Payson had to drop by the doctors before they went. He was relieved to finally be home, all he wanted to do was talk babies!

"Well, what the Doctor say", he said excitedly

"Nothing, just told me to go back after we get back"

feeling deflated "oh, that's it"

"Yeap"

"I thought he could have told us when it happened"

"He told me to think about all the time I have done it over the last few months"

"Huh, is he serious, how often does he have sex – once a month – we could never assess that" he said with a cheeky grin

"I don't understand how it happened"

"do you want me to remind you"

"Not funny, I mean we have been careful"

"Does it really matter now"

"I just want to know how and when"she snapped

That evening Payson was quiet, she hardly spoke and went to bed early, Sasha put it down to nerves about the meet and still in shock with their news. He decided to join her for some last minute loving before they spent the long weekend with the gymnasts. She wasn't having any of it, he tried his best but she simply refused and told him to forget it. He giggled and continued to try, she usually backed down after a while but tonight she was adamant and bit his head off for continuing to try.

"sorry, I promise I'll stop...just one kiss"

"No, please Sasha I just need to get to sleep".

He was a little disappointed but knew she was hormonal so agreed to stop pestering her.

He woke up in the early hours to find a cold empty space, Payson hardly ever woke through the night, so he was concerned when more than a few minutes passed. He checked the bathroom and as he did he heard sobs coming from the kitchen. Panic took over as he rushed to her side.

"What is it"

"Nothing, go back to bed"

"its not nothing if your upset" he wrapped his arms around her and she broke down

"Don't be nice to me" she winced braking free from his strong arms.

"Payson, I don't understand whats going on, what is it, have I done something wrong"

"No" she turned to face him "please don' think that"

"then why are you so upset love" he moved in and placed his hand on her shoulders

"Your going to hate me".

"why" he said with a slight grin

"I can't"

"Payson why would I hate you – tell me".

Shes shaking and sobbing and whispers out "I don't want this"

he looks shaken but stammers out his words sharply "What do you mean"

"I don't want to be pregnant, not yet anyway", as the words slip from her tongue she raises her hand over her mouth "I'm sorry"

He looks at her as his eyes fill with disappointment and the anger takes over, he takes the glass she was drinking out of and throws it across the kitchen, she shrieks as he turns to walk out

"Wait, please", "I cant bare to look at you right now". He left her in the middle of the kitchen in floods of tears.


	11. Unity

As she drove towards the Rock she could feel the nerves creeping back up, she had rung him so many times that morning with no reply. He had stormed out of the apartment around 4am and she hadn't hear from him since. She took his bags hoping that he would already be there. She let herself into the gym and look around for him.

#

after he smashed the glass, he got his things and walked out. He had no idea where he was going or what it would achieve, all he knew was that he couldn't stay there with her. He had never been more angry with her and he didn't know how he would react. He drove around for while racking up tremendous speed, he needed to sort this out but needed time to think, so drove to a licker store to buy something that may help. Almost a bottle of whiskey later and he started to feel calm again. He slumped down on sofa at the Rock and finally fell asleep. Next thing he feels is Payson shaking him and passing him some aspirin. She left straight after and simply said "30 minutes until everyone arrives, take a shower and get ready", he did as she said. As he was in the shower he could feel the pain coming back, he still couldn't believe that Payson would do that, he never thought she wouldn't want a baby with him.

When he finally shook himself out of it, he realized that he had to get it together – this was worlds and he needed to focus. He also knew he still couldn't talk to her. So he walk out with the fully intent on telling her that this needs to be sorted but after they got back. I

nstead he was met by his dad "Someone had a rough night" he laughed, when Sasha didn't answer he looked puzzled, Dmitri then noticed how sad Payson looked and realized that the pair had obviously had words. "okay, well I must get these on the bus" he said moving away from the couple, hoping they would sort it.

"Sasha" she said trying to get him to look at her

"NO, not here, I can't do this now". He walked out without even looking at her and it broke her heart

she could feel the lump forming at the back of her throat. Trying desperately to bury it before it took hold of her again. As she did the gymnasts started to pour in.

#

The bus journey was horrendous, they sat opposite once another, neither of them lifting their heads or even altering their glance. Luckily the gymnasts were tired and remained well behaved. The airport wasn't as bad, they could at least escape once the bags were checked in, taking it in turns to look around the shops and stay clear of one another. Although their relationship was strained, Dmitri could see his son was upset, he knew that not much could make him so distant and uncharacteristically emotional. Dmitri figure what ever had happened between them was serious, neither of them would usually allow an argument to effect their job as a coach, especially with such an important meet.

The plane journey to Switzerland was even worse than their earlier bus ride, their seats were next to one another but both knew this was not the time or place to discuss this. After about 2 hours of reading Payson simply couldn't take it, she moved quickly to the rest rooms and locked herself in their. He looked up and felt a pang of guilt. A few minutes later he watched her as she made her way back to him, there eyes met for the first time since she had reveled her true feelings. She was the first to close her eyes, she could seen how hurt he was and she hated herself for making him feel that way. She made her way back to check on the gymnasts and was relieved to find a spare seat amongst them, she stayed there talking through the weekend with them and was even more relieved when one of them said they felt ill – this meant she had to stay until they landed.

After landing Dmitri was getting more anxious at the pair, they had not spoken since he seen them first thing, Sasha was snapping and Payson looked as if she was going to break down any second. He pulled them aside, individually and told them to wise up.

Payson simply apologized, whilst Sasha freaked pushing his father off of him and telling him to back off, he continued "You wouldn't understand anyway, some father you are"

Dmitri looked astonished, he had thought things between them had improved, obviously not. "STOP" he let out and pushed his son back against the wall, "sort yourself out, that girl is in bits and you my boy are to blame, deal with it, before it ruins this weekend" as he said it Dmitri loosened his grip and walked away.

Of course that was in the papers the next day – 'scandal_ in the USA gymnastics team_' – father and son fight it out'. The three pictures showed the scuffle as it unfolded and the long article exaggerated what actually happened and speculated that the two were no longer on speaking terms. That day was a warm-up day where the teams had private gym time to practice their routines and to have interviews etc. The news teams picked up on the tense atmosphere in the USA camp and reported it straight out.

As always at these events the coaches were pulled aside for interviews, the USA coaches were the ones everyone wanted. The three were reluctant to speak as they were now all under pressure, with none of them now communicating, it made it even more difficult to hide the truth. They all had individual interviews but refused to comment on personal issues, this only added fuel to the fire as more and more stories were coming up.

On the day of the competition the three lead out the national team and prepared the gymnasts for their first events. The commentators and cameramen were all focusing in on them and commenting on the lack of communication. Speculation was that Dmitri didn't approve of his sons lover and thought it unnecessary to have them both there. The tense atmosphere between them was only enlightened when the poor leadership was blamed for the USA narrowly missing out on a team medal.

That evening all three coaches went back to their rooms to playback the footage of the day. Payson was sharing with Lynn the physio and Sasha with Dmitri. The news was on as Sasha arrived back at the hotel.

"Look at this" Dmitri yelled, "I said look, look at her, she looks broken my boy. What ever the hell is wrong, you best sort it out and fast"

"drop it"

"Not when its effecting my team and more importantly my family".

Sasha shakes his head and look down

"you love this girl right?"

"Dad I said drop it" Sasha spits as he head for the shower.

Dmitri slams the door behind him as he leaves, he heads straight to Payson's room to sort it out for them.

"Right, what ever has happened you must sort it out, you my darling are in bits and my boy is over there looking more upset than when he lost his mother".

Payson breathed out loudly and cradled her face "believe me its best we don't see each other right now"

"well you two can't get any worse than you are now so come on"

With that he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his room, when he got outside he could feel her trembling "this has to stop, go in there and sort this out".

She followed him in to see meet Sasha coming out of the bathroom.

"NOW, LISTEN – you two get what ever this is sorted and fast. I will be back after 10" and he was gone, leaving them alone for the first time since they had argued.

They both stand there for a while looking at one another, they can now see how hurt one another are.

He finally breaks the silence "Why" he whispered, "I don't understand why you don't want our baby", tears finally falling down his face.

"Oh, no, no I do, I just..." looking down and trying to find the right words "I'm scared" he looks up for her to finish, "we never planned this"

"I know but its happened, and im so glad it did"... "I didn't realize I want this so much until you told me"

she nods her head in agreement. "I want it too, I just didn't expect it so soon"

"So what do we do" he said scared of her answer.

"Nothing, just get ready for our baby to come" she said smiling.

"Really" he said wanting her to confirm it.

"We're having a baby" she smiled through her tears "we're really having a baby" she repeated as she moved up into his arms

"oh our own little baby"

"uh-hu" she squeaked out as she planted a slow kiss on his lips. "I've missed you" she said

"I've missed you too" he repeated and kissed her with more passion.

As they broke apart she held his face in her hands "I'm sorry" she burst into tears

He nodded his head "no, its okay" he breathed out and finally said what he felt he had to, he closed his eyes and prayed, before saying "you know...you don't have to go through with this" he couldn't bare to open his eyes for the response

"Sasha I want to... I really want too" she laughed and kissed him again pulling his hand to her tummy "I want to have this baby" she said finally clarifying to him that she did want it as much as he did,

"I'm so glad you said that". He lifted her off her feet and held her tightly. "I love you"

smiled in to his kiss and said "we love you too... daddy".

The got carried away in the moment and ended up rein-acting how the Belov baby was made. They had always said they would never cross the line and make out on a gymnastics weekend, but they couldn't help themselves, they wanted to feel close again. This was the first time they had argued about something in their own lives and not about gymnastics. Sasha had never felt pain like what he felt when she said those words, he had thought he was hurt before with MJ and Marty, but it had made him realize just how special they had it and that nothing he had before came close to what they have. Payson didn't know if it was pregnancy related or not, but she knew that she was completely lost without Sasha and that she was ready to have a baby with him.


	12. Nana Anglia speciale loc

"YOU ROCK MY WORLD"

Payson Keeler and Sasha Belov are either the most focused and stern coaches or they had a massive bust up every morning!

We have surprising pictures of the famous pair in and out of competition.

As coaches they seemed to be at loggerheads – they haven't looked, spoken or even acknowledge one another. We were worried about the state of their relationship, it did seemed doomed.

However, we have video evidence of the lovers,, who could not keep their hands off one another. They were at the hotels busy bar, kissing and cuddling the evening away on more than one occasion said one source.

We just don't understand how they can cut off from work...

The article was very similar to many others, all the major magazines wanted to know if they had argued or if they simply focused on gymnastics, they confirmed that the latter was the case.

#

After arriving home the couple had two full days off and were excited to find out when their baby was due. They spent the first day locked away from the press and celebrating their good news. Payson had more energy than she had in a while, she felt like she was floating and looking in on a fantasy. She had the perfect man, the perfect job, she was excelling in school (even though she was stressing) and she was about to start her own family. She was getting more excited every minute and wanted to get organized as soon as possible.

Sasha was exactly the same, at first he thought she may have backed down for his sake, but soon realized that she was genuinely ecstatic now that she was over the initial shock. They had discussed in detail why she felt so scared and unwilling when she first found out. He recognized that he could have made it easier and listened to her. But they both decided that it was water under the bridge and that it didn't matter now that they were both so happy and excited. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops and tell anyone he could that they were expecting.

The following week was a nightmare for them, they had photo shoots and interview to attend to. They were both trying to hide the fact that they were so happy and even worse try and keep it from Kim. She always knew when something was happening. She called Payson aside and asked her what happened in Switzerland on their first day back. She had seen the footage and could tell her daughter was unhappy, she also knew Sasha well enough to realize that he was also distressed. Payson told her mom that the two had argued of gymnastic stuff, Kim give her daughter the eyes, which meant she saw through it. Kim didn't push any further as she could see they were now over what ever it was they argued about.

Every time they looked at one another they would smile, so they decided not to look at one another in their interview. The presenter noticed and asked how they could be so strict at they gym, when from the pictures at the bar they were clearly mad for one another" Payson burst out laughing and Sasha soon joined her. Payson put her public hat back on and responded, as David had suggested, "We are professional people and when we are at gymnastic events we are two colleagues and when we are not were a normal couple who...", "express themselves" Sasha finishes.

They had organized the scan for the following Friday and were hoping, depending on how far she was, to tell their immediate family as soon as possible. They were both smiling from ear to ear and they were convinced that anyone who saw them would know straight away. They spent all that morning guessing how far gone she was, trying their best to work out dates and times. It ranged from 6 weeks to just 3 weeks, they discussed moving, nurseries, baby names, weight and sex and even looking online at birthing plans.

They arrived at their appointment 30 minutes early and were desperate to be called in, finally they were invited in. The nerves took over as they walked through the door, they were so excited that they hadn't contemplated that something maybe wrong.

"You okay" he said as he helped her up onto the bed.

"I'm scared, everything is going to be okay isn't it" she looked deep into his eyes for reassurance.

"Coming from us, that poor baby is probably already doing back flips" he smiled and she felt herself relax.

The nurse asked her to lay back and lift her top. Payson grunted as the nurse put the freezing cold liquid on her tummy "man that's not good when your bladders so full".

The pair were looking at the screen waiting for her to get the ultrasound going. She was explaining what was going to happen and the what if's, they nodded and pleaded for her to get on with it. As she found the baby, both of them let out a breath they hadn't known they had been holding and smiled.

Sasha was taken aback, it was the happiest he had ever been, he could see that the little thing looked like a baby and could see it moving. Payson was silent staring at the screen. He kissed her head and she was off again "that's or baby" she felt guilty for not wanting it at first and then she realized that she loved their unborn baby so much already.

He snuggled up to her neck as the nurse was calculating the measurements,

"Thank you"he whispered, she pulled his face in and kissed him and looked back at the screen.

Finally the nurse interrupted them "_everything seems just fine, your young and health and your baby seems to be right where it needs to be Ms Keeler_".

"Can you tell how pregnant I am"

"_Sure, your baby is measuring at 10 weeks and 5 days_".

Sasha jumped in "10 WEEKS",

"_And 5 days_" the nurse added with a smile.

"Bloody hell, when did that happen" Sasha added.

"_Well_", looking at her charts, the nurse added "yo_u conceived approximately the first week in December_".

They left the clinic on cloud nine, not only were they pregnant but they would have their baby a lot sooner than they thought. Dmitri was back in Romania and Mark was working away so they decided to wait until they both got back.

The pair got back from their 'Photo shoot', so they had told everyone, and were ready to get into it. The gymnasts had spent the morning conditioning so now they had to move on to their routines. They were focusing on nailing the deductions that had happened in worlds and adding to their DOD's, more turns = more falls. After a solid 2 hours Payson retreated to the office and slumped into the sofa.

"Man that's hard talking them through it"

"Why didn't you just show them" Kim added

"I need to practice before I make a fool of myself"

"You only did it a few weeks ago and you looked like you could still compete, Boris (Dmitri) said he wanted you back on the team and I don't think he was joking!"

"in a harness maybe"

"i suppose with them boobs, you'll be on the deck" Kim laughed noticing the swell in Payson's breasts.

Payson flushed with color and covered her chest "mom"

"What, you should embrace them now your not a gymnast"

"whatever" Payson said opening a jar of beetroot and changing the subject on to Becca.

#

Sasha woke earlier than her, he read that tea first thing could help with sickness. He lay back looking at her sleep, he couldn't believe how happy they were, the last few days had been incredible. They had been by one another side the whole time and still couldn't get enough of each other. They constantly wanted to be in-twined plus he wanted to ensure she didn't over work herself.

She had finals coming up, coaching the gymnasts without demonstrating was tough on her and she was starting to feel ill, as he watched her he realized she had blossomed, she was glowing despite the frequent toilet runs, her body was morphing in front of him, she had a small bump on her belly and her breasts had grown considerably.

"Hey you" he stroked her hair as she opened her eyes, she shot him the biggest smile and he lent down to kiss her head.

"TEA", with that she jumped up and bolted, headed straight for the bathroom.

"No to the tea then" he said to himself looking confused. She came out a few seconds later,

"uh-uh, cant do that first thing, sorry no-way"

"but I read that it helps most women"

"ah well not me", she climbed back into bed "but I love that you tried to help" she smiled and kissed his bare chest

"anything to stop you feeling ill" he said, still sounding dejected

"one thing I would love right now"

"yep, anything", she smiled at him in a flirtatious way, one he usually saw when she wanted one thing.

He looked at her a little confused at first and then said "really, now"

she smiled wickedly, "I read that a few woman's libidos can increase significantly"

"Oh I like this, u can get pregnant when ever you want".

#

Her Mom, Dad, sister and Boris would finally all be in Boulder the following weekend, so Payson set about organizing the day she would tell them. They wanted to tell their family at the same time and she thought her dad would be less inclined to go buzerk if Boris was there.

Sasha reassured her that Mark would be fine, but secretly he was bricking it, his little girl was having a baby out of wed-lock. Kim would be ecstatic, from what he knew Kim always wanted another baby after Becca and she would make the perfect grandma.

Becca would be a fantastic aunt, spoiling the baby and giving it treats that Payson would refused too.

Since him and his dad had reacquainted, he knew Boris wanted a second chance at fatherhood and Boris would use the baby to prove to Sasha that he was a good dad.

The baby would want for nothing he knew that much but it didn't stop him missing his own mom. Payson could read him like a book and could see in his eyes what he was thinking.

"You okay" she said sympathetically, he hated that she could do that.

"Yea, fine".

She keeled down closer to him "She would be so proud of you, you know "

He smiled trying not to look upset, but nodded his head & closed his eyes. Payson dropped to her knees right next to him & put her hand up to stroke his neck, he dropped his head into hers shoulder in defeat,

"its okay, Sasha" she whispered as she kissed his head lightly. He started to breath heavier until payson pulled him into a full hug holding him tightly, as she did Sasha let out a tear & sobbed.

They stayed there for a while payson kissing the side of his head and stroking his hair, "I miss her, I really miss her"

Payson just let him finish softly rubbing his neck, "Now more than ever, she would have loved our baby so much" he smiled "And..." he couldn't finish

"This little one will always know its Nanna from England, and that she loved him so much"

He couldn't hold it in, Sasha was weeping and pulled her in tight to hold her.

After a while Payson pulled apart, "lets tell your mom first"

he looked at her oddly and burst out laughing, "What are you on about... baby brain!"

"Lets find a special place just for your mom, then when bubs gets older we can go there and bubs will know its for his or her's Nanna England"

he smiled at her and kissed her "your incredible"

"I know, now come on lets go, we need it to be special, were gonna be going there a lot... birthdays, Christmas, Easter, when bubs wins gold in 2032" they both laughed

"and if its a boy 2036 too" Sasha added.

#

They eventually found the perfect place, they both love the lakes & Sasha loved this one especially. Wonderland Lake, he had previously wondered around this lake on his mothers birthday, 3 years previous. They walked for a while and both stopped, they smiled at one another and agreed that this was where bubs would come to be close to his nanna England. He pulled her in close wrapping his arms around her and in 'Romanian' shouted as load as he could

"Au avut o mama copil", and she followed

"felicitari nana England". He closed his eyes and whispered

"te iubesc mama". Payson didn't move she let him sink into the back of her neck and take it in.

"sunteti cu totii ca am nevoie de dragostea mea pretioase". She finally turned to face him and realizing kind of what he had said kissed him with more passion than she had ever kissed him before.

**Translations**

"Au avut o mama copil" - were having a baby mom

"felicitari "- congratulations nanna England

"te iubesc mama" - I love you mom

"sunteti cu totii ca am nevoie de dragostea mea pretioase" - you are all that I need my precious love


	13. 13 is the unlucky one

Kim had noticed how happy Payson seemed, since returning from worlds her daughter and Sasha had been the perfect couple. Initially Kim was worried about their odd behavior at worlds, well at least what the media had portrayed, but she put it to the back of her mind and put it down to a mixture of school work, over training and the coaching issue they had. She was watching through the office window at the Rock when she realized her daughter had grown up into such a mature young lady. She smiled as Sasha fooled around and Payson sat back and watched, it was obvious how happy the two were. She watched as Sasha looked at her little girl and it was then that she realized he was it, this was definitely going to be the man her daughter spent the rest of her life with, and she couldn't be happier with her daughters choice. All that week she had witnessed the love between them, it was electrifying to see the way the looked at one another, the way they interacted, the way they touched, the way they looked for one another, supported each other and mostly the unspoken unison between them – she sat back and smiled. She was excited to see them outside of the gym tomorrow. Payson had invited her, Mark, Becca and Boris over for tea the next evening – this was her little girl grown up!

Sasha went to the store for the last minute things for their dinner party, while Payson went on home. They prepared the chicken and left it to marinate, she also made a blueberry cheesecake that would be perfect by tomorrow. Once that was done the pair settled down in-front of the TV for the evening. They chatted about who was actually going to say the words, both of them happily cringing about the idea of their parents knowing they had been at it, obviously they knew, but to actually know they really had was making them blush!

They decided that Sasha would bring up grandchildren, gauge their reaction and then Payson would say in about 7 months time. They both giggled at the thought of their reactions again.

"They will want to know everything", she smiled

"Yeah, dates, times...your dads going to kill me!"

"NO he wont, he'll be happy, maybe not at first but he will love being a grandpa"

"I'll believe you tomorrow"

"Are you scared of my dad"she mocked him playfully

"Duh, yes I've just knocked up his little princess"

"Your right he is defiantly going to kill you...I think you should leave town now!" she laughed

"Not funny Keeler" he said with a glint of seriousness

"Are you really worried" she said taking the laughter out of her voice

"Just a little, but I'm sure he'll be okay...eventually, plus he can't change it, he will just have to get use to it!"

"your going to tell him that are you" she laughed again

"uh maybe not in those exact words". As the film started they cuddled down into one another, Payson as usual fell asleep before the opening scenes finished.

Sasha guided her up to bed after a while, she was tossing about on the sofa and looked uncomfortable, he went back down to finish watching the film. After a while he could hear her pottering about so called up, "you okay love", "uh hu full bladder". He laughed and continued to watch the film as she must have gone back to bed. A little while later she was up again, he listened out for a while but nothing came of it. On the third time she was up he went to check on her,

"Whats up"

"Nothing really, feel dicky and a bit cramp"

"can I get you something, rub your back maybe"

"no thanks I just need to sleep"

"do you want me to come to bed and cuddle you in"

"NO chance, go finish your boring film" she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

He did as she said and finished the film, when it was done he creep-ed into bed hoping not to wake her,

"I'm not sleeping its okay", he pulled her in tightly spooning her and caressing his hands lightly over her ever so slightly swollen stomach

"what can I do"

"this is fine" she replied smiling and wrapping her arms into his, he responded by kissing her neck lightly. He could feel her relax into him as he continued to lightly stroked her swelling stomach, soon she was sleeping soundly and Sasha felt himself relax around her.

He felt his eyes dropping and his breathing slow, just as he let go of himself he felt Payson fly up from under him and groan out in pain. He too flew up to meet her "what, what is it love"

she was groaning out in pain holding onto her stomach "I don't know it hurts. Sasha color drained and he looked worried "what does that mean... Sasha what"

"I don't know love".

It was about 11.45 on a Friday evening when Sasha brought Payson into the ER, he didn't know what else to do, she was in agony and the pain wasn't easing. She was rushed through the drunken crowds and placed in a small side room. The Doctor came in ordered some bloods prodded her stomach and moved back out. Sasha was petrified and even more so for Payson as she was clearly still in pain, she was the strongest person he knew and her pain threshold was emence, they both feared the same thing but were unable to say the words they simply sat their in silence. After what seemed like forever the doctor returned with a large medical contraption.

"Whats that for" Sasha stood protectively over Payson

"its an internal scan to monitor the fetus" the doctor said clinically

"Ms Keeler you will need to remover your lower garments and we will need to assess you internally – you understand?", the Dr passed her a gown to get into

Payson nodded looking overwhelmed, "it's okay hunny" Sasha said cupping her face.

The Dr returned a few minutes later, Payson was laying on the bed waiting for the examination, Sasha was with her, both looking somber, still not stating the obvious. They leaned foreheads together and closed their eyes, both praying that their baby is still safe.

The Doctor poked and prodded around using the instrument to deepen her search, after a few minutes the Doctor rose "I'm sorry Payson, your cervix is already dilated ready to pass the fetus".

The aching in her heart was numbing, the room went blank and all she felt was immense loss.

Sasha let out a high pitched echo "cant you stop it"

"I'm sorry sir, there is no heartbeat". The Dr waited a moment before continuing "Ms Keeler", Payson looked towards her "Ms Keeler I need to perform a procedure to remove the fetus, it shouldn't take long and providing it all goes well you will be out of here by sun up".

As the doctor left Payson broke down, Sasha hand flew to her pulling her in tightly stroking at her hair and kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry" she said through tears

"ssshh... this is not your fault" he said pulling her in tighter as tears were falling down his cheeks, he didn't want her to see him so upset so he quickly wiped them away and focused on comforting her.

The procedure was quick, Payson had refused the sedative and only allowed basic pain relief as a result she was allowed home earlier than expected.

They arrived back at the apartment, Payson had hardly spoken, she looked lost and frail. He lead her straight up to bed and gave her a sleeping pill that the Doctor had given her. He climbed in next to her and held her as she sobbed herself to sleep,

"I love you so much Payson", she nodded her head and slipped into a deep sleep.

As she did he could feel himself welling up, he went into the kitchen, he sat there absolutely devastated he wanted that little baby so much and seeing Payson in so much pain, physically and emotionally killed him.

He sat in the same spot for hours just waiting. It was finally 9 am and he knew that Payson would need her mom when she woke. He was soon sat outside the Keeler house trying to get the courage to go inside and tell them the bad news. He knocked the door and let himself in, he was met by Kim she was smiling at him, when his face didn't mimic hers panic washed over her

"Oh my god, whats happened, wheres Payson"

"No no, shes at home"

"Oh thank god you scared me" she let out a sigh

Sasha just stared at her and after a brief silence Sasha tried to get his words out but as he did a tear feel from his eyes, she moved instinctively towards him and pulled him into an embrace.

He halted her before she did as he knew he would have completely melted "No Kim, Payson needs her mom right now"

she looked at him and just knew. "Come on I'll drive" she said as she sped out of the door to her daughters aid.

#

Kim placed herself on the bed next to Payson, she stroked her hair and waited for her to wake. When she finally woke she looked up to see her mom and burst into tears. Her mom pulled her into an embrace that only a mother and daughter shared, after a while Payson explained to her mom how she was feeling and what happened. Kim listened carefully and offered support when Payson needed it.

Payson was blaming herself for the miscarriage, she thought that as she didn't want it at first maybe this was karma, she also blamed her body, her immense training as a gymnast and as a coach, she blamed her stress levels and anything else that she could think of. Kim tried to make her see that these things just happen.

It wasn't until Kim explained that she too had suffered a miscarriage, right before Payson was conceived, that she listened to her mothers understanding words. Kim explained how she felt, what she went through and then the happiness she felt when she finally caught with her. Payson finally come too, as if she had taken it all in and realized she couldn't change what happened and had to accept it.

"How do you always know the right thing to say mom"

"One day hunny, when your a mom, you will too – its just what we do" Kim smiled

"How did you know I needed you"

"Sasha came by"

Payson smiled, "how was he"

"he was trying to be strong...but he was upset, he's a good one Payson"

"I know mom"

"all he wanted was for you to be okay"

Tears formed again as she realized that she hadn't once considered him in any of this. She knew he wanted that baby so much, she also knew that he would be totally devastated at their loss. "Wheres is he"

"He didn't say where he was going, he just said he would give us some space and that he needed to tell someone"

"I need to go to him"

"I don't know where he went love"

"I do, can you drive me".

They drove out to Wonderland lakes and found Sasha's car

"do you want me to stay"

"No, thank you" Kim gave her little girls a big hug and watched her as she walked away, Kim felt tears building, she had kept them buried all morning, she hated that her little girl had to go through what she did, she remembered the heartache and pain she had gone through and never wanted her children to go through that, she wanted to go home and bury herself in Marks arms, just like she did 23 years ago.

Payson could see Sasha perched on a large rock. He was looking out onto the lake, as she moved closer to him she could see he looked slumped and broken, she placed her hand on his shoulder as she reached him. As he turned she could see the tears in his eyes, a lump grew at the back of her throat "I love you too" she said, answering him from earlier as she fell asleep.

She pulled him into her and kissed his head, he finally broke down crying into her chest, they stayed there for a while before she wiped away his tears, "we'll be okay wont we" he said

"of course we will" she said smiling and kiss him. They shared a long, sweet evolving kiss that encompassed all what they were feeling in that very moment.


	14. Payson's pain

**A massive thank you to all that have reviewed, I really do enjoy reading them and hope I can alter my writing so you can enjoy my fic more!**

**A special thanks to Hope.****Flies, you are a diamond! And Ida-cullen I wrote this after I read your review, so I hope you like it! **

That night Payson was trying to focus on anything but what had happened, she worked on her exams and even planned out some new routines for the girls. She knew what she was doing, in her mind, she had excepted the loss but wasn't ready to deal with the emotions that run along side it, at least not yet. Sasha asked her to talk but she told him there was no need, that she was done going through it, he accepted that with reservation, but didn't push and allowed her to focus on work.

They usually occupied different areas of the sitting room, but tonight Payson had opted to work from their bedroom. Every now and then he would make an excuse to check in on her, coffee, snacks, socks, she simply smiled up at him before working through her books again. Each time he left, she felt guilty and closer to tears than the last. The books were no long keep the thoughts at bay, so she jumped into action, before the emotion washed over her.

She decided that all the food from their dinner party was going to go to waste unless she used it, _marinated chicken_, "what can I make". She pottered around the kitchen, looking in the fridge, flicking through old recipe books, before finally settling on a curry.

Sasha walked in casually, not having a clue if she even wanted him there, "what you making?"

Payson avoided eye contact, instead focusing on cutting the chicken, "just a curry".

"looks like well be having curry for a while" he gestured to the large pile of cut chicken.

"I guess so", she knew she was being abrupt, but she really didn't want to chat. She was trying her best to keep with it and not flip out, she knew it wasn't his fault but she couldn't help it. "Go back and finish all that paperwork, I got this covered" she said convincingly.

"You sure?" he said placing his hand on he arm smoothly.

Again, guilt run through her veins as his hand lay a soft touch on her skin, he was being perfect and she was still pushing him away "uh hu... go before I change my mind", forcing out a smile.

He placed a soft kiss on the back of her head, rubbing gently at her arm, he held it for a little too long before he left. As he moved away she felt that lump return to the back of her throat, the one she had pushed back so many time that day, only this time she had no control over it. She tried to fight the feelings washing over her, she stayed at the counter trying to prepare the food. It was no use, the small lump had engrossed her, it was now like a dead weight on her entire body. She felt her eyes fill, her breathes deepen and finally the floods empty from her eyes. She set the knife down and tried to snap herself out of it and control her breathing.

She felt stupid crying, she knew she couldn't change what had happened and that all the crying in the world wouldn't actually make her feel any better, even so she still couldn't stop. She got angry at herself and pushed out sharp breathes to bring herself back.

Eventually, the crying subsided and she was able to gain control, just as she always did, she re-focused her attention, putting all her efforts into creating the perfect curry.

Sasha paced the sitting room, he knew she was still hurting, but didn't have a clue what to do about it. He had tried to talk – no good, he had tried to help her – no good, he had even tried to just be near her – but still no good. He didn't want to just blurt it out, he knew her well enough to know she would just push him away, he knew her so well in fact that he could envisage her crumbling, eventually. She had done just this when she hurt her back, telling everyone things were fine and finally cracking under the immense pressure. He didn't want that, weeks of secret agony before she let anyone understand and help, he hated that he didn't have a clue what to do, he wanted to force it out of her, make her cry, hit out, whatever it took for her to come to terms with it...Finally he sat down, thinking of ways to get her back, his mind was racing but nothing seemed right, he was totally lost,helpless.

The preparations for the curry were going well, she had filled three pans and now it was time to let them simmer. She had to keep her mind from wandering, so set about cleaning up, before she knew it she had all the cupboards out and was completely engaged in the mundane process. Usually she hated cleaning, but for now it was preventing her from dealing with the overwhelming feelings she had burred. She went to each cupboard, draws and finally finishing up on the fridge. She was scrubbing furiously at it and throwing almost everything in the trash, as she did she felt her blood boiling.

The angrier she was getting the louder the crashes and bangs were getting. It was driving her crazy, she couldn't do anything for long before she started thinking and working herself up, she didn't know why she couldn't control it and wanted it to just stop. Usually she would work her body to the limit, so hard that the pain would prevent her from thinking of anything else. She wasn't aloud to do that, she was still in pain and the Dr had told her under no circumstances was she to train – not even lightly. If training didn't work then spending time, intimately, with Sasha usually did! Not only did the Dr say no to that too, but she couldn't even look at him with out welling up. It was useless, nothing she usually did to help calm her could or had worked.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he walked in expecting to see her working away, he fully intended to pull her in and get her to talk. Instead he was met with her slumped down, elbows on the table and head in her palms, breathing deeply.

It killed him to see her like this. He took a steadying breath before moving into comfort her, he knelt down beside her and softly laced her thigh. They stayed there motionless for a while before she shook her head, fighting the urge to let the pain take over her, "Don't".

This time he didn't listen, his hand reached up to meet her head and pulled her in close, allowing her to fall into the nape of his neck, as she did he could feel her melt beneath his hands. Her tears flowed freely as she allowed her hands to fall from her face to his chest.

He wrapped his hands further into her hair, easing the distance between them, "Its okay, I'm right here".

She pushed up and tried to break free from his powerful embrace "NO... don't"

He held firmly on to her, pulling her back into him.

She tried to force herself from him, "Please... let me go"

he shook his head and remained glued to the spot, he hated forcing her but it had to be done.

"let me go" she cried and pushed with more force "Please Sasha, please let me go"

Looking up to dismay any tears, praying he doesn't push her too far.

Finally she crashed back into his chest letting out all the tears she had been forcing back, as she did she wrapped both arms under his and pulled him as close as she could whilst sobbing uncontrollably. She needed to feel him, needed to have his complete body pressed against hers,without him she knew she couldn't get through this.

Eventually their breathing feel into a rhythmic pattern, slow and steadying, as if they were one being, fused together by pain. As the sobs dispersed, he knew she needed to finish it, get out what ever it was that she was holding back.

he pulled her chin up from the safety of his embrace, "Look at me.. please hunny"

she nodded and let out a new sob, "I can't"

He continued to guide her chin up to meet his, "Payson, please I need you to"

as she opened her eyes, sighing as new tears formed, she attempted to focus her eyes on him before sobbing, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry", painful tears sliding down her cheeks.

He dropped his forehead to meet hers.

She nodded to disagree, "Its all my fault...are babies gone because of me"

He pulled away, "STOP IT, this is _not_ your fault".

Putting two hand around her face, forcing her to look at him again, "you have to stop...love, you couldn't have done anything about it".

She stared back at him through tear stained eyes, "you wanted the baby so much"

He couldn't deny it, "Yea, of course I did, but..." he sighed, thinking of how much he really wanted the little thing, "...its gone".

Her head bobbed to confirm she understood, as she opened her eyes to him she couldn't keep it back,"I want us to have a baby"

he closed his eyes fighting back his tears, "We will have, someday"

She didn't even allow his words to sink in, "No, I want one now".

Forcing back his own desires, "we can talk about that when the Dr says your okay" he smiled weakly.

That was enough for her, she sunk back into his arms.


	15. Strength

A few days had passed and Payson seemed to be come to term with what has happened. He felt she had accepted the loss, as she was beginning to deal with her emotions and for the first time, share her deepest and most intimate fears with him. He always had her to lead, he was still weary of her reaction to certain subjects and didn't want to over extend her emotions. Despite his reservation, she told him they had to get back to normal, he had to go back to the rock and she had to focus on school.

He listened to her and returned to the Rock the following Tuesday, the gymnast usually analyzed his reaction and were able to take a well informed guess, as to what had happened over the weekend; The 'excruciating_ work ou_t', was for an argument, usually with the NGO; then it was the '_no talking and slamming and bangin_g', that always was an indication of a row with Payson; finally it was the '_hide out in the office all day and cease communicate_' with anyone, this usually indicated his stress levels were through the roof, trying to figure out a way round a potential problem regarding the Rock. Today was different, he was unfocused, distant and uncharacteristically looking for his dad support.

Speculation was rife, they already knew Payson was off for school, so that wasn't it, or so they thought. They did think that maybe someone had died, or he was ill, seriously ill, the NGO were kicking him off the national coaching team – again, or worse, Ellen Beal's was back, they all been told about her scheming ways and they all new she was the one person Sasha despised.

Sasha had floated through the morning session, not really offering much to the gymnasts, by the time lunch had come around he had realized that this was the first time he had left Payson's side since the whole '_breakdown_'. He hadn't really thought about how he was feeling, he was so focused on her that he had pushed any issues he had to one side. It was only then, being by himself, that he really started to feel the effects of the intense and emotional weekend. He sat in the office, staring into space, thinking back on the weekends events.

_He screwed his eyes tightly, at the thought of Payson struggling to tell him she blamed herself...Then took steadying breaths, at the memory of her finally releasing the pain and falling into his arms...Finally biting down on his bottom lip, as he remembered her asking him if he hated her_.

The images flashing before him were harrowing, he felt like a knife was being twisted deep inside of him, like it was a test of his patience and of his relationship with her. He couldn't distinguish between his feelings, he 'hated' what had happened, he 'hated' seeing Payson so upset, but he felt something so strong building that was on the complete opposite side of the spectrum.

The truth was he had never been more in love with he, he wanted nothing more than to banish the pain forever. He couldn't explain it, all he knew was that seeing her so lost and empty made him want to blow, he wanted to sheld her from the cruel world and capitulate their love for eternity. He didn't have a clue what to do, he just wanted her to be happy again, he couldn't bare telling her how he was feeling, he didn't want to watch her sad eyes puff out all over again.

He actually blamed himself, in his mind he had gotten her pregnant, he _forced_ her to change her mind and made her want the baby too, he didn't take her to hospital sooner and mostly he couldn't take the pain away. As his emotions took over him, he felt himself slowly slump down forcing his callused hands to support his head.

He sat shaking his head, trying to figure out what to do, his mind was whirling, he knew this was the worst thing that had ever happened to either of them, he could see she was still pushing it aside and trying to force her true feelings aside. He had watched her over the last few days, she had a glint of tears glistering in her eyes all time, he still spotted random tears flowing even when she seemed happy, this was completely foreign to him, usually she was so strong and happy that it was killing him to see her this way. All he wanted was to get her back.

He was finally pulled from his thoughts when he felt a pull at his shoulder, "Sasha, you in there".

Sasha stared, through his bloodshot eyes, up at the figure standing in-front of him.

"I was calling you" noting the blank expression, the man changed to a more serious tone, "... Sasha, what is it", the tall figure said back at him.

"aagh... no nothing, I was just resting my eyes", Sasha lied and rose to his feet slowly trying to reestablish his usual strong authority, before turning to face the father of the girl he thought he had hurt so badly.

"I know this is harder than it seems, but it will get easier" Mark sympathy cut straight through Sasha's words.

Sasha looked down, "Its the worst thing I have ever had to deal with... seeing her so..." Sasha voice began to crack, so he blew out his lungs to gain control of the shaky voice before continuing,"I'm sorry... "

Mark nodded, completely understanding why Sasha was apologizing.

"I promised I would look after her, protect her...but I did this to her." he finally broke out squeezing his eyes close to fight back the tears.

"No need to tell..." Mark tried to reply, but was interrupted by Sasha

looking right at Mark, "... I swear to you, I will make this up to her, I will make her smile again... even if its the last thing I do".

Mark bowed his head and lifted his lips into a smile that acknowledged exactly what Sasha had said.

Sasha mimic-ed the action and then moved quickly across the room, he fumbled around the safe and as he did he braced himself for possibly the hardest most nerve racking moment of his life.

Mark looked on at the unrecognizable, emotional man that was standing in front of him. He knew exactly what was coming, he too had done this, almost 22 years ago shortly after he and Kim dealt with their miscarriage.

"I know you probably want me as far away from your daughter as possible right now... but I can't do that... I told you that I would make her happy and I know I still can..."

Mark's gesture signaled that he didn't agree with Sasha statement.

Sasha quickly re-focused himself and took a steadying breath, "I would do anything for her, anything at all... and that's why I want to ask you first".

Marks expression was unreadable, his chin stiffened and his eyes locked on to the man standing in front of him.

"I would like to ask Payson to become my wife... and I would really like your approval first", staring straight back at him, silently pleading for his answer.

Mark continued the silent stare, maintaining the locked gaze.

Sasha didn't for one second drop the intense stare between then, as he stood their, he finally realized the enormity of what he had just said.

"finally, another bloke in the Keeler family" Mark said, extended his hand out firmly.

Sasha smiled widely and shook his soon to be father in-laws hand, before pulling him into a 'man-hug'.

The two men smiled at the thought of their loved ones reaction, and soon pulled out of the awkward embrace and tried to act all manly, both secretly loving the romance of all this.

"You better be prepared, Kim's will go over board, she's had his planned since before Pay was born!"

Sasha laughed at the prospect of his future mother in law organizing the wedding and knowing Payson, he expected her to be lagging behind, not really caring whats going on just wanting to say the vows.

"Yea, I think she probably has", he chuckled before changing the subject slightly to get out of the awkward moment they were in, "well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Sasha gestured to Mark.

"I could always make it worse" Mark laughed.

"No, No, that was bad enough" he put his hand up in surrender, "I had big plans for this, there was following you out to Minnesota – at least Payson wouldn't have been around to see you kill me! Then it was taking you out for a game of golf – don't know why that just seems the 'proper' thing to do; but my best idea was to just elope, take her to Vegas – but I thought Kim would have probably found me and killed me". He laughed.

Mark was laughing away at each scenario as he said them out aloud, "Right, how long have I got to sit on this".

Sasha looked on completely confused, "Huh, sit on what?"

"I'm assuming you don't want Kim to find out before you ask her"

Realization sweeping over him, "Shit, I haven't got that far... I only ever thought about what you were going to say – I've got to ask her now, ive actually got to ask her"

Mark laughed out load at Sasha's worried expression. He saw a lot of himself in Sasha, he knew exactly why Payson had fallen for this man - he was kind, thoughtful, honorable and mostly caring. Mark could see that he was terrified of asking her. "Whats up, you worried she'll say NO" Mark teased.

"What if she does?" he looked completely bewildered.

"Believe me Sasha, she not going to say no" Mark said sincerely, without mincing his words.

"I haven't got a clue, where, when or even how to do this".

Mark stepped back and noted how his new son in-law was freaking out about this, "She wont care so long as you ask her, I tried for weeks to plan it but nothing never felt quite right. I ended up asking Kim after... well actually it doesn't matter how I did it, you just make it special", he smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me half a story – I think Pay would love me to do it the same way as her parents had, she's a soft romantic really".

"No, its a personal thing, take her to dinner or something, anyway I have to focus on keeping this form my lovely wife – so you best start planning" with that mark shook the man that would be taking his daughters hand and moved out the door.


	16. WILD

**Thanks again for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them x**

Payson had done as she had promised, she had focused on school work and not let her emotions get a hold of her. Sasha had arranged for Kim to go over, he wanted her to talk with her again and get anything else out. He had hoped that by talking to Kim she may finally realize that blaming herself was just not right.

Kim let herself in as Payson was preparing lunch. "Hi hunny, I told you not to bother cooking, I brought this" she said lifting a freshly prepared lemon chicken salad, and smirked before handing over a pastry dish, "I even brought dessert".

"Oh, yes, what did you bring..." Payson said excitedly tearing the bag off of her mom, "...homemade Lemon meringue, your the best".

"I know", Kim smiled as she realized her little girl seemed happier and not just as a front but generally happier, "So how has your day been?"

"ah the inquisition, did Sasha tell you what to say" she said smiling and giving the mom the eye roll.

Kim smiled back apologetically, "Sorry... sweetheart you know we just worry"

Payson move over to her mom and draped her arms around her, "I really think I'm okay...its still hurts here" she motioned her hand to her heart, "but.. its getting easier... well at least I'm not crying so much!" she let out a small laugh.

Kim clasped her hand around Payson's, which was still strongly around her heart, "It will always be there... when you least expect it... but you will get use to it" Kim place both her hands on Payson's cheeks "and one day you'll have a beautiful baby...just like I did".

Taking in a big breath, Payson nodded, "Thanks mom" kissing her and pulling her into a wholesome hug... "Lemon chicken?"he announced licking her lips and perfectly changing the subject..

They sat ate their lunch and engaged in light chit chat, Payson sat back and smiled thinking that things were finally getting back to 'normal'. She admired her mom for handling her miscarriage so well, Payson had no idea her mom had gone though this and wanted to find out exactly how she felt, when it happened, how and where it and most importantly how soon did she get pregnant.

Kim was very open, she explained how she felt when she found out, much to her surprise she to had not been expecting it and she was also nearing 12 weeks when it had happened. Kim explained that she was broken and it was Mark that brought her back up, "He was so patient with me... I was a bitch, I mean a real horrible bitch... your poor dad had every emotion known to man in a space of a few hours" Kim smiled at the thought of her husbands understanding nature, "He was my rock...well eventually at least".

Payson gazed at her mom to continue, she wanted to know all the little details.

"I hated talking to him, it was so hard to just say the words, I was all over the place, one minute I pushed him away, the next I wanted to cry on his shoulder", Kim finished placing a soft thumb across her daughters jawline.

Payson nodded her head, she knew her mom understood, she also knew Sasha must have talked to her too. "It's so hard, I'm trying I really am".

Kim moved her thumb up to wipe the stray tear rolling down her cheek, "Sasha knows that too".

Payson nodded and inhaled deeply to settle her emotions, eventually enveloping back into her mothers caring embrace.

They stayed there for a while, Kim enjoyed the bond the two had build over this, she hated that her princess had to go through this but she also smiled at how strong she and Mark had become as a result. Kim was pulled from her trail of thoughts by Payson's longing question, "How long did you wait... before I came along".

Kim's eyes lit up, "just over a year, the doctors told us to wait a while and then dad and I got married so we waited a little while longer than we had originally planned too"

Payson shook her head and sharply snorted "A whole year", as she realized how it sounded she quickly covered up, "...of trying".

"God no, we decided to wait – we caught for you first darn time, you were most definitely an eager bugger before you were even conceived!"

"eeew mom, do not need that in my head" she twisted her nose up at the thought, "...but seriously first time?"

Kim laughed at her daughters prudishness "Yes, first time, first time. I came off the contraceptive pill after the honeymoon was over and we used condoms for a while – just to get the chemicals out of the system or something, your dads idea not mine!"

Payson looked genuinely shocked at how much her dad thought this through, "really, dad done that"

"yeah, I know, anyway he swears that's why you came along so fast. We literally had one night without a condom, we were so 'in the moment' that we couldn't stop"

Payson closed her eyes tightly, trying to remove the image from her head, "eeew, eeew...eeewwy, mom please... I really do not need to know how I was made".

Kim had a genuine happy grin at the loving memory, "Oh Pay it was beautiful honestly, I remember every detail of the night you were made and I must admit it wasn't even like we were trying, it was more pleasure and love"

not being able to look her mother in the eye, she turned away before speaking, "seriously mother you have to stop, I'm sure its a law against this"

Kim frowned, "its a given that you tell and embrace your children".

Soon after Kim headed back to the Rock, satisfied that Payson was doing well. Payson stayed behind and was comforted by how close her and her mom had come, she always knew she was lucky to have such great parents but she truly appreciated them now more than ever.

#

Later that evening Sasha was greeted by Payson at the door, "hey".

Sasha grin appeared as soon as his eyes met hers, "Hey yourself", he wanted to dive in for a passionate 'hello', but still felt a little way off that.

She reached out for his hand, he soon returned her gesture and lent in for a soft grazing of the lips, before pulling back. He melted when she pulled him in to deepen the union, he continued until she eventually pulled away and whispered, "I missed you".

He smoothed her hair and kissed her head, "me too", he closed his eyes and sighed.

She felt the tension lift off of him and pulled him into a tight hug, "...not just today"

He nodded in response, understanding exactly what she meant. "yeah... but we are good though... right"

she pulled away to look directly into his beautiful eyes, "we're more than good... we're getting through this just fine" and smiled at the thought of how far they had already come.

They once again locked lips, this time adding more emotion and allowing the pace to evolve. Both their hands started to wander, his reaching for the small of her back, whilst hers pulled tightly at his shirt and explored his well toned back muscles. The heated embrace was fast becoming out of control, Sasha ever the diplomat pulled back and panted, "we have to stop", not for one minute actually wanting to stop.

She rested her head, silently agreeing, "I wish we didn't have too".

As he held her close, feeling her pulse radiate through his skin, "it won't be long".

Both reluctantly moving away from each other.

#

They sat over dinner and discussed their future, what they wanted individually and where they wanted their lives to go. Payson had a clear path she had already mapped out, she wanted to finish school and establish herself as a leading sports therapist, working with injured gymnasts, Sasha was less focused and just shrugged, not really knowing what else he wanted to achieve. They did both agreed they wanted a family, Sasha wanted to wait until Payson had accomplished her goals, whereas Payson desperately wanted to start a family now, she wanted to try as soon as the Doctor gave her the go ahead.

"Can we see what the Doctor says on Friday before we decide on anything" he added cautiously.

She looked up slightly confused, "what do you mean, decide something?"

He lightly traced his fingers across her forearm before continuing, hoping the tension lifted, "just to see how long we need to wait".

She answered him with a simple "OK".

#

They're sat looking out towards the mountains from their opened balcony, both still pondering over the deep discussions, "Now you've filled your belly are you any closer to knowing what you want" she asked him for the millionth time.

"Just you love, so long as your safe and well I don't care about anything else", he said sincerely.

Sighing at his incomplete answer "You must have an idea where your life is headed" she reacted sharply.

"Yeah! growing old with you!" she giggled at him and he added "Okay older!". They both laughed and settled the minor dispute with a short kiss, she pulled away and started to clear the dinner plates.

He looked at her with such intensity and she stared back at him oddly "why are you looking at me like that".

He shook his head and came back to his senses "I don't know".

She gave him the eyes that meant tell me now or your in for it.

So he continued carefully "you know I didn't think it was possible but I think I love you even more now".

She smiled up at him nodding her head, "I know exactly what you mean, it's like we're closer because of it".

They gazed at one another for a second "Mom said we would be... I didn't understand her then, but now I think I get it". They both smiled at the thought of Kim's wise words working their magic already, neither of them had thought they would ever feel almost 'normal' again.

Sasha shook himself around before smirking like a child, "Right all this deep stuff is making us go weird again" he suggested "lets do something".

Her smile said it all, she loved his wicked side, "Like what".

"Anything, something we never do, something unpredictable and wild".

##

**I would love you guys to read and review x**


	17. other things'

**Sorry its taken so long, I didn't know where I wanted to take this one -hope you enjoy!**

They found themselves out at Chautauqua, they noticed a sign that said a music event was on so headed that way. They shocked to discover that it was like an open air concert,a little bit hippie, but they like it.

"we would never usually do this kind of thing, but its good" Payson shout over the load music.

As he grabs her by the waist and pulls her in, "yeah, this is good, were so doing this again"

she sweeps up to confirm with a brush of her lips.

They stay for a few hours, both were loosening up and relaxing together. They sat around listening to great music, dancing like the others around them and generally fooling around. Finally, needing food they headed off into a quieter area for a greasy burger!

On the way they both smiled and laughed at their antics, ""this really was a great day, thank you"she said locking her arms around his waist.

"yeah, I had so much fun, I felt like a teenager again" he said trying to impresses her with a vague attempt of a dance move he seen on stage.

Bursting into laughter "WHAT WAS THAT"

He looked a little disappointed that she didn't see it as good "THAT... that, was my moves, you know you love my moves".

"ah hunny, not those kinds of moves – NO. promise me you wont do that again" she said with a slightly serious tone.

He repeated the moves, but this time emphasizing the jazzy hands, "What, these moves".

The serious tone lost in her deep laughter, "ah-ha those ones"

"come on, lets see your moves...show me what you got keeler" he teased

she looked at his rolling the eyes, "these are my moves", as the last letter slipped of her lips, she was off into a tumbling pass worthy of a high 15 at least.

"WOW", he was struck by how magnificent she still was, "I haven't seen you do that in a while".

Smiling brightly at him, "I still got it".

Looking at her with a cheeky grin and moving closer to her, "Yeah ...you still got it, man I'm so glad we weren't dating when you were competing, coz that was totally hot"

she chuckled at him and fell into his open arms, "luckily for you I'm not competing then"

"Talking about dating" he clears his throat and perks up, "well you know we've been dating for a while, right".

She looks at his oddly, as he seems to be avoiding eye contact "um yes, I have been the other person!"

He closes his eyes and shuts out all the nerves ,"Anyway, as I was saying... I have something I wanted to talk to you ab..."

just as he is picking up the courage to ask her, Payson interrupts him, "Emily"

Sasha looks at her baffled, "What"

but she's already out of his embrace and moving towards a dark headed woman, "Emily" he repeats.

Pulling into Emily's open arms, "Hey, what are you doing here, you didn't say you were back".

"sorry, sorry last minute thing, you guys look happy" Emily comments looking over to Sasha and Damon as they shake hands.

"Yeah, we are, you know just having some down time"she smiles thinking back to where they have come, "Anyway how long you here, can we have a proper rebels catch up?".

"yes, im here for another 4 days, Damon wants to see this music thing through until it closes", Emily smiles looking at her man.

Payson smiles "you guys look great too, LA is obviously working for you", inviting Damon and Sasha back into their conversation.

Emily smiles and looks at Damon,, "shall we".

Damon looks on and nods like a child waiting for candy, "yes, your mom and Brian know so why not".

Payson and Sasha look on wondering what the two are on about, they don't have to wait to long as Emily blurts out.

"I'm pregnant... were having a baby", both Emily and Damon smile and hug.

Payson is glued to the spot, feeling like a knife has just been twisted into her back. She cant speak, she just watches on at Emily's happy smile. Sasha forces himself to smile and speak, he hasn't got a clue what he said, he just threw nice words together and hugged them both. Payson then went into auto pilot

"WOW, congratulations" pulling them into a hug, "That's fantastic, just fantastic", as the words left her mouth she could feel herself melting, her breathing was deep and she felt hot.

Emily was off telling her all the details, as she continued Payson felt like they were getting further away, almost echoing, she simply smiled and nodded not taking anything in. She felt a strong hand reach onto her lower back, giving her comfort she needed to focus.

Sasha interrupted Emily "So pleased for the two of you, we will catch up properly while your here, but Pay and I have to go, sorry guys".

Emily smiled, not having a clue that Sasha was trying to get away "oh yes, please let, shall I call you tomorrow", she continued pulling Payson into a hug.

Payson nodded,fighting back the tears, "yes, tomorrow, cant wait".

Sasha soon ushered Payson off, he could see how hard that was, she had accepted that her baby was gone, but she hadn't expect anyone to talk babies with her.

They walked back to the truck without some much as a glance at one another. As Payson reached for the door, he lightly grasped her chin so that her eyes met his.

He shook his head, "its okay to be upset".

Her tears were back, she let them fall freely, "I shouldn't be upset by that"

"its still raw"he said rubbing his thumb across her cheeks.

"YES, but I didn't... I couldn't even be happy for her" she blurted out angrily at herself

"its early days yet, you knew that somethings will remind you and upset you" he said softly.

"I know... but it doesn't make it any easier... does it" sharply, then wincing as she noted his pain.

He shook his head and swallowed back the lump that had taken over him as soon as Emily had spoken, "NO".

She stepped out of his embrace and got into the car, he soon followed hoping that the journey home would steady them both.

#

The journey had been quiet and subdued, neither of them wanting to talk. They arrived home and both made excuses to be apart, Sasha headed for the shower,whilst Payson picked up her books.

In the shower, Sasha had time to reflect on what had happened and even allowed some tears to escape, he remained in the shower for longer than usual, pondering over what to do.

He stepped out and confidently stride d over to Payson, he was going to ask her right now, he knew it would make her happy and hopefully divert her attention away from their miscarriage.

As he moved closer he could again hear her sobs, he rubbed at her back and she fell into him, "I'm sorry for snapping at you... I just... I don't know... I'm a mess"

Sasha raised her chin up to his, "no your not, your doing just fine" and smiled.

The sobs subsided and she too smiled, "I promise that I'll be normal one day"she said sarcastically before moving in for a slow, long kiss. "thank you".

He opened his eyes, clearly enjoying the kiss "and what would that be for"

she planted another peck, "for just being you and knowing how to calm me down"

he smiled and went in for another long passionate kiss, they both become engrossed in the kiss, moving their hands to explore their usual trails, both becoming more aroused and excited by their locked lips.

Sasha pulled away slightly, "Pay".

She pulled him back into her grip, "NO, don't stop".

He looked her straight in the eye and couldn't push back, he moved in and continued the assault on her lips, she happily responded and could feel her body aching for his. She began to lower herself back on the sofa and he followed. They renamed there for a few seconds, just enough time for Sasha to pluck up enough willpower to stop.

Breathing heavily, he pushed himself up off her and looked down at her, she clearly wanted more, he had to use all his inner strength not to continue with this make out session.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, "Please Sasha" he knew she wanted more, she didn't want to wait for the doctor on Friday, and if he was being honest with himself neither did he. He wanted to get inside her and feel the closeness that he always felt when they made love.

The reasoning came to him, he didn't want to hurt her and he thought she still may be sore, "Please Payson, don't... you know we can't"

he looked down at her and she looked broken, he hated that he made her feel like this, "Pay, don't look at me like that"

"What... don't you want me" she said slightly embarrassed at her own pleading

"of course I want you, I want nothing more than to take you right here, right now" he said squeezing down on her hand, "but if I hurt you I... well I can't hurt you I just can't do that to you...not again"

"I just want to feel normal again" she said with a painful sigh, whilst trying desperately to get out from under him.

He could see she was going to shut down again, so he didn't let her escape, "no, your not doing that again", she looked at him, "...Pushing me away, we're sorting this now"

"Just let me..."

"NO, Payson... look at me", she turned her head away, so he pulled her back and forced her to look at him, he couldn't say no to her, he hated not giving her what she wanted – even if it is for her own safety, so he kissed her softly a few times, "we can always do other things"

she grunted out a small laugh, "No, your right",she pushed him off her and moved towards the kitchen.

He lay back on the sofa and wondered how on earth thy just got there, in that argument, he could hear her mulling around the kitchen. He jumped up and made his strong confident walk towards her.

He pulled her around, strongly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a powerful kiss. He lifted her onto the work top and continued with his power, she was loving it, suddenly the mood was back and they were making out.

"OTHER THINGS" she smiled and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Mmmm, yeah other things"

_**Thank you to all those who read, I would love you to review as they really do inspire me.**_


	18. always with me

**The second half of this is the start of a whole new area, hope you like it - im not 100% on it yet so let me know what you think **

**Friday morning:**

"I'm sorry love, if I could stop her coming I would" Sasha says as he's making his way out the door.

"GO, it's okay, I'll be just fine" she said pushing him through the door.

Today was the day she had to see the doctor. Sasha had been going but the NGO were sending an official around for an urgent meeting. Payson explained that she couldn't be there, but they expected that Sasha would fill her in and that they could rearrange for another day.

#

He arrived at the gym and prepared for the meeting, the gymnasts were working away and Sasha was busy preparing all the necessary paperwork. Kim walked in "Why are you here?"

"NGO are in, they called to say they were on their way" he shrugged

"what about Pay, she's meant to have the doctors" she said confused

"Yeah but she insisted that I came in, I told her to call you, but you know what she's like"

"What time is the appointment" Kim asks.

"not until 9.15" he sighs.

Kim looks concerned "well shall I help you with this lot, then go meet her"

"oh would you, I hate thinking of her on her own" he gestured at the pile of papers in-front of him "Lets get this done pronto".

They worked through the paperwork quickly, Kim is so organized that she manages her pile and started on Sasha's before he was even half way through. "so how she been" Kim breaks the silence.

Sasha stops and looks directly at Kim, "she was great, until a... friend announced she was pregnant, she was beating herself up for not being happy for them".

Kim closed her eyes wincing at her own memories, "that's tough".

"She just wants to get back to normal now, I wish I could help her more...", looking like a scared schoolboy, "...what should I do".

Kim put the papers down and moved over to Sasha, she fully embraced him, "you're doing just fine, all she wants is for you to be there with her 100%".

Sasha nodded, "your right, just be with her" he got up grabbed his keys, as he was about to leave the door he shouted back, "can you entertain NGO, go through paperwork or something"

"sure, go... GO" she smiled and realized that that man idolized her daughter. and would do anything in the world for her.

#

He arrive back at the apartment just before 9, he called out her name but she had obviously left.

He raced back to his truck and sped to the medical center. He abandoned his truck between 2 spaces and ran towards the entrance.

Once inside he furiously pressed at the elevator to get it to open, instead he took the stairs, attacking 2 sometimes 3 at a time. He finally reached the top and burst through the doors looking around for her. He didn't hear the elevator ping instead walked towards reception, as he was about to question the lady on the desk he heard her "Sasha...Sasha, what are you doing here".

He turned and smiled, still breathing heavily from his run, "I couldn't leave you do this alone"

running into his arms. "thank you... but the NGO"

"Screw them, your more important" he could feel her tighten her grip and a kiss on his chest.

#

They were finally called through, Payson had to have an internal and some bloods, Sasha stayed with her the whole time, just like he said. He hated that the doctor had to invade her privacy, she could tell he hated it. The doctor left the room to take the bloods and swabs away.

"Sasha its okay", placing a comforting hand across his forearm

"I just hate what you have to go through" frowning at the thought

"Believe me it will be worse when we actually have a baby, all the doctors prodding and poking" she laughed

he looked serious "not funny Pay"

she rolled her eyes and waited for the doctor to return... "did it hurt" he said

she looked up to him, "no, but I'm glad you came"

he leaned in an placed a kissed on her forehead, "me too"

The doctor returned and explained that her womb was returning back to a pre-pregnancy state, he also told her that she was highly fertile and that infection was still likely. He advised them to wait at least 3 months to try again, use protection for at least that long and when she got pregnant next time to go in straight away.

The pair left feeling positive and happy, they could finally get back to normal.

#

Back at the Rock, Kim had kept the NGO official occupied by going through the paperwork. Sasha and Payson arrived back looking relaxed and happy. Sasha moved straight in shook the hand of the lady, Payson immediately followed him. She welcomed them and dismissed their apology for being late.

Kim pulled Payson aside, "Everything okay"

She leaned in and kissed her mom on the cheek, "fine mom, honestly fine" she smiled and moved back towards the NGO official – Marilyn.

The three discussed the future of American gymnastics and the team they had at the Rock. "lets cut to the chase now, you came all this way to talk about something important, so lets have it" Sasha snapped.

The petite woman looked between the two before starting, "It's Payson"

Payson looked up with more interest than before, "ME"

"yes, we need you"

"Huh, she's not gone anywhere, she's still coaching" Sasha reminds her

"NO, we need her competing, or at least the possibility".

Payson bursts out laughing, "Your not serious... are you", she finished slightly concerned at Marilyn's serious demeanor. Sasha to looked on in complete shock.

"Actually yes. We at the NGO feel we are missing something... you know we have no strong contenders – well not as strong as you were. Plus there is no leader amongst the womens team... that could be you".

"I am not going to compete again, im out of training and I am in my 20's now... remember"

"well, at the last international meet you came in early to train... and you blew us away on the bars and vault"

Payson looks on at Sasha for support, "that's just messing around and nowhere near where it needs to be for competition... and just NO I'm done competing".

"there was an international gymnastics federation conference, more than 15 high fliers watching when you were out '_messing around'_ and we all watched you. Everyone agreed that you were still more than capable of competing and probably blow everyone away". She paused "we thought you would say no...soo how about you enter the next international meet, against China and pull out injured last minute"

"That's cheating" Sasha snorts

The petite brunette looked at Sasha, "Technically not …." 

Payson looks horrified "Hang on, what exactly are you asking me to do – media coverage, psyching the opponents out or what".

"Payson, you understand that the Chinese are our biggest threat... so you will also know that you are the only person that EVER killed them and its eating them up" she finished her sentence so matter of fact.

Payson paced the room in complete confusion "that was then, I am not the same and they will know that"

"But they will try anything to kick your ass the second time around" she said with a smirk.

"WHOOOW STOP, so you want me to be the person that forces them to train harder and possibly kill themselves trying" Payson says angrily.

"Well not kill themselves, they will simply falter trying, thus giving us a fighting chance"

Payson snapped "NO CHANCE"

Marilyn stood to diffuse the heated discussion, "Payson, look we just want you to put a little extra pressure on them... that's all"

"do you remember that I was almost paralyzed trying to do just that" she was now shaking with anger.

Sasha had enough, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "OK, STOP... you can not be serious". "If they are better then so be it, we will train our gymnasts to the best on their ability and win fairly... you will not use Payson in that way... ITS wrong"

Marilyn backs down and steps back to her seat, "Please think about it"

Sasha moves towards the door, "You need to leave NOW".

#

Sasha walked back into the office, hands flying everywhere, "Can you believe that"

Payson is sat looking at her medals, "NO, what the hell is the committee playing at"

"They are right on something tho" Payson looks up at Sasha confused, "you are still good enough to compete and win"

she looks up again nods her head "NO"

he puts his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying"

"And I'm just saying NO", she looks down at the gymnasts training hard, "Those guys deserve their chance, now lets go give them their chance".

"yes COACH Keller".


	19. the boat trip!

**This took ages to write and I don't think I can wait to get it out there and see what you think, PLEASE REVIEW **

Almost 5 weeks had passed since Marilyn had visited and Payson had said no. Sasha knew that if he had tried to talk to her too soon she would simply tense up and not listen to reason, that's why he allowed so long to pass.

The gym was empty and they were working through paper work, Payson had finished all her exams for the semester and was now full time at the Rock. She was less stressed and he finally thought it was time to bring it up.

She could feel him staring at her, "What".

"nothing" he said quietly, he had been trying to bring the conversation up casually for days but it never seemed the right time.

She smiled at him, "we're at work, you said no 'couple stuff' here, remember" she said playfully.

"I said that...you sure it was me, coz I think that's stupid" he said moving himself closer to her.

"YES.. it was definatly you, work stuff here and home is for our stuff"she giggled pushing his hand of her thigh.

"OKAY, so if we talk work now and you don't agree with me, you wont shout at me later when we're at home doing 'our stuff'" he said carefully

she gave him the daggers that he knew,with that speech were coming, "What work stuff, the type I'm not going to like"

"Maybe" he said sarcastically

"Spite it out, you've been dying to bring it up for days" she blurted out.

He hated that she knew him so well, she always knew what he was thinking, "Alright, you and competing".

Without giving it a seconds thought, "NO not doing it, they tried this before remember that stupid campaign they wanted me to do"

he looked right at her and pleaded for her to listen.

"Alright" she responded rolling her eyes "talk... but im not changing my mind" she slumped back into the chair

Sasha worked through his speech, he had prepared it as soon as Marilyn had left. He had even factored in her eye rolls and her negative interruptions. However, when she began to smile at him he lost his trail of thought and was curios as to why she was happy – he hadn't comprehended a smile and now he was lost. He shook his head, "What is the grin for"

she let out a small sigh "Nothing, carry on", he frowned a little confused, she tried to stop the laughter and could just about manage a sentence "Sorry, please carry on".

He stared back at her, "how do you know there's more?", she raised her eyebrows and avoided his gaze, realization finally hit him, "your not doing it are you"

she took a big breath in and moved into him, confirming with a head gesture, "I'm past all that, I don't want to put my life on hold again", wrapping her arms loosely around him "I absolutely loved competing, but now I want my life back... I want our life"

circling her lower back, touching the scar, a constant reminder of how hard she had to work to get there, "I get it... I won't say another word"

planting a light kiss on his cheek, "thank you".

The pair left the gym to have 'their time', another one of Sasha's wise words were 'we must always have time away from the gym for just us, no gymnastics'. Since she finished school and was back at the Rock full time, he had been banging on about it more and more. She knew it made sense, when they left the gym they were not meant to talk gymnastics and just spend alone time together. During school time they had little down time, but now that school was out they intended to make the most of it.

#

They had settle back into being at the Rock full time and had kept their promise to keep gym and home separate – most of the time.

It was almost 7am on a bright Saturday morning, the two were laying in bed, "Whats on this weekends agenda" she teased, Sasha liked to plan things and do something different every weekend, she always mocked him but usually loved what he had organized.

"Nothing actually, I thought you could think of something" he rolled over and pulled her in tight, mocking her back.

"Oh really... well I need time to think" rolling on top of him, "you know what helps me think..."

He looking into her eyes knowing what was coming, "clear head"

"Uh hu... can you help me".

…

Finally, just after 10 they got themselves up and dressed. Sasha was anxiously waiting for her to finished faffing with her hair or what ever she was doing, "Come on love... you look beautiful as you are"

darting her head around from the bathroom, "Thank you, but I'm still gonna be 5 minutes" she giggled

he let out a playful smile and followed her, kissing the back of her neck

leaning back into his embrace, "Now your making me take longer"

"Sorry, I just cant keep stop",ever since they had the green light they have been more intimate than ever, both wanting and sometimes needing to feel closer.

"Okay, okay, I'm done, lets go before this gets out of hand!" she smiled pulling him out of the bathroom, "Where are we going anyway"

"Um... we're going to um... it's a surprise"

Payson hated surprises "okay, can you at least give me a clue"

"NO...no clues" kicking himself for not thinking of something now she would be guessing and asking questions, the last thing he needed. "I do just want" to drop in to the lake first"

Payson eyes widen, "is today a special day, like her birthday or..."

"No just haven't been there for a while and it's kind of on the way" he said with a smirk

poking him in the ribs, "ah hu, that was most definitely a clue Belov"

he shock his head, "Maybe, but you'll never guess"

trying her best to sound annoyed, "FINE"

The remainder of the journey Payson kept shouting out random places, each time he laughed and said 'NO', even when they got out the truck and were making their way to the special spot she continued. As soon as they arrived she stopped and squeezed his hand, "you OK"

he loved how she could sense his mood change "yeah, come on lets see what else is around this lake"

They walked hand in hand around the edge of the lake chatting about nothing, then they reached a pontoon with a small floating dock, Sasha raced towards it, "ah wow look at this"

Payson stood back and laughed at the grown man in-front of her, "you are a child"

he looked back at her, "we used to have ones just like this in Romania, we used to dive off them, fish off them... come here"

"I'm so not diving off that" she said stepping onto the pontoon

"no, we'll go in that" he said pointing to the small rowing boat harnessed on

Payson's eyes widened in shock, "we can't, that's stealing"

"no we are borrowing, we'll put it back" he said enthusiastically stepping onto the boat

"Sasha get out of there"

with that a small old man came from nowhere, speaking in a strong accent not that different from Boris "you like my boat son"

Sasha laughed and Payson faced dropped in horror, "I'm so sorry about him, he's reminiscing about when he was a young boy living in Romania"

"ah your Romanian too" gesturing at Sasha "in that case take your lovely lady out and show her just how beautiful the lakes can be" the little man said.

Sasha nodded at the man "Va Multumesc ca era perfecta, ea a luat nici o idee"

Payson noted the mans serious tone, "Esti un om norocus, uitati-va dupa oa baiatul meu e speciale si stiu mama ta ar fi mindrue, mult noroc"

"thank you" Sasha shouted helping Payson in

She sat down and turned to thank the man, he nodded

"Nu uita sa-invite mea" the man laughed

Sasha laughed out load, "Primul pe lista nea Pier" he shouted back to shore

Sasha steared them from the shore, Payson looked at him, "what were you saying"

"oh just to look after his boat... and that I was lucky to have such a beautiful lady on board" he smirked

"oh lucky you... was it really like this in Romania" she said looking into his glisterning eyes

"Yeah kind of, we'll go and I'll take you to the lake I grew up near"

"really, when?" she shouted excitedly

"uum well we have a couple of weeks free at the end of August" he said

"ooh can't wait... did I ever tell you about the time me and the other rebels swam the lake chased by cops" she laughed

"WHAT – NO, explain please"

"well, we went to Tuckers party – kind of anyways, the cops came and we had to run, the only place not covered by police was the Lake – so we jumped in and swam right across it"

"i never knew I was dating a criminal" he said lunging towards her

"I think the Lake brings the worst side of me out" she flirted into his kiss

"oh really" he lay on top of her and she wiggled to drop down lower, so she was flat on the bottom, "you know there's no one around"

"seriously here, now... are you sure no one is around" Sasha pushed himself up to look around. They had rowed to a secluded part of the Lake amongst trees and with no walk way nearby

he nodded "No one, just us"

"I can't believe we're doing this on a boat" he lowered down and started to please her... "wait, we haven't got anything"

he slowed down the kissing, "no way... it's okay we'll just have to settle for this until later"

she sighed as he lifted off her, "no...no I want you know... don't stop"

"babe we have too" placing a gentle peck on her forehead

"just do it...can you control yourself to stop" she said playfully

"that's not effective birth control"

"yes but... I don't care if I get pregnant at least it would be fun" she said biting her lip

he laughed at her reasoning and agreed, "lets do it".

There impromptu liaison was the most daring they had ever been, once finished they quickly straightened themselves out and looked around.

"well that was fun! I'm guessing you didn't have that planned this morning" she said staring into his eyes

he stared right back at her, "not that bit no, but now I know your so daring on the water I'll get onto something else"

Sasha was steering his way to another pontoon, this one was old, damaged and looked a little unsafe.

"why are we going here, It looks a little um empty" she said eying up the over grown area

"trust me" he said fixing the boat up to the pontoon.

He jumped out and pulled the boat further up the banking, lifting her out slowly.

"are we allowed to be here" she said looking around.

"close your eyes " she looked back at him and closed them without asking why, he lead her, "keep them closed" he nestled himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the nape of her neck, "surprise"

she opened her eyes to see a beautiful picnic set up in the center of a well groomed area of this uninhabited island in the lake, "you did all this"

he lent in resting his chin on her shoulder, "yes"

she turned to face him, cupping his face, "you are amazing... do you know that"

he smiled into her, "I'd do anything for you" smoothing her hair out

almost in tears, "I love you"

he whispered back to her "I love you too".

They shared one of their most meaningful and powerful kissed to date, full of raw passion and love.

"i did plan on doing this at the end but..." he dropped to one knee clasping onto her left hand.

Tears started to form as soon as he dropped, she bit her lip and tried desperately to hold the tears back, "oh my god"

"you are the most beautiful and inspiring, strong woman I have ever come across. You have given me so much and I can't begin to put in word just how much I love you. I knew from day one you were special, granted I didn't think we were going to end up like this, but everyday since our first kissed you have made me realize just how amazing you are. We have been through the toughest situation an still come out strong, stronger and I want to spend my whole life giving you everything" taking a breath and swallowing the tears back he reached inside his pocket to take out the small box

"Payson Keeler will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife"

she burst into tears as he placed the ring on her finger, trying to get the words out "Of course I'll marry you"

he lifted her up as he stood up, "Really"

she took his face in her hands, "Really.. I can't wait to be your wife".

**Translation **

Va Multumesc ca era perfecta, ea a luat nici o idee –_ thank you that was perfect, she's got no idea_

Esti un om norocus, uitati-va dupa oa baiatul meu e speciale si stiu mama ta ar fi mindru, mult noroc – _you are one lucky man, look after her my boy she is special and I know your mother would be proud, good luck_

Nu uita sa-invite mea – _don't forget my invite_

Primul pe lista nea Pier – _top of the list uncle Piero_

**I would really appreciate it if you could review, it really helps me write the next chapter xx**


	20. over board

They spent the afternoon cuddled up on the uninhabited island, they talked about their wedding and how their friend and family would react. Payson couldn't stop admiring her ring, she loved it and couldn't wait to show it off.

They decided that they should leave before the chill set in, it would take them at least half hour to row back and then another hour or so to get back to the car and drive to her parents house.

He sat back and admired how happy she looked, neither of them could take the grins off their faces. She had told him she wanted to be his wife and today wasn't too soon, he had suggested the trip to Romania could be their honeymoon and although she didn't want to wait that long she realized that planning a wedding wasn't that easy.

The trip home was much like the afternoon, she couldn't take her eyes off him when he drove and he couldn't keep his hand off her. She sat back and imagined their life together, she always knew she would marry him, but now it was real and she could finally see it all coming together, she chocked back at the difficult time they had had and realized that they were finally through it and things were finally great again.

"You OK" he said lacing his finger into hers

"I can't wait to see my moms face...oh my god, you did ask my dad... right?"

he chuckled at her panic, "of course"

a wide grin creeped back over her face, "what did he say?"

"it took a lot of convincing, but he finally agreed!"

"Not funny!" she said trying to be serious.

They were finally at the Keeler house, Payson practically flew out of the truck whilst telling Sasha to hurry up. He followed her into the house and through to the kitchen where Kim was busy baking.

"Hey ma" she said with more enthusiasm than ever

"HEY, what brings you here this evening sweety" Kim replies leaning in to embrace her daughter

"Hi Kim" Sasha says as he too enters the kitchen

she nods, before Payson says "wheres dad?... we thought we could maybe go out for food tonight"

"ooh yes, no more cooking for me... Mark" she calls out for her husband to come down and join them

a few seconds later he come down, "What is it, love", he stops mid sentence when he notices his little girl and her big grin, he knows instantly why their here.

His grin echos hers and she smiles up, "Thank you daddy" and goes in for a cuddle, he kisses her head before putting her back down

Kim looks on in confusion, "Am I missing something here.." she said as she looks between them

both Sasha and Mark look at Payson to reveal the good news. "Mom, Sasha and I are getting married" she sqweeled and ran to Kim

"OH MY GOD...MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIED" Kim shouted holding her daughter tightly, "let me see, let me see" searching for her ring finger, "Oh wow... hunny that is so beautiful".

Kim looked up at Mark with tears in her eyes, Mark was welcoming Sasha into the family with a firm hand shake. Kim smiles before interrupting the male bonding, "Sasha, this is just perfect... I am so happy for the both of you, now come here and give your momma a hug"

Sasha quickly done as he was told, Kim was crying happy tears, "Just look at you two... huh, so god darn perfect... oh come here" she pulled the two of them in for another hug, before racing around to get the camera.

"Mom, that's enough photos", Payson joked, "It's not the wedding day yet".

Kim set the camera down and allowed the tears to roll, Mark slipped up behind her, "You okay"

she rocked back into his arms, before realization hit her, "You knew", she spun around and hit him with the tea towel.

Mark put his hands up in defense and tried to figure out some words to say, "Uh well he did have to ask me"

"and you didn't say anything", she said seriously, repeating the attack with the tea towel

Mark looked over to Sasha, "See, I told you"

Sasha laughed, "and don't you laugh my boy, I could end up being the wicked mother-in-law" Kim said with a hit or sarcasm

Payson burst out laughing, "Yeah right mom"

"Okay, okay, maybe not", the teary Kim returned, "I so happy for you guys"

Mark slipped his arms back around his wife, kissing the nape of her neck, "Me too, we couldn't think of anyone else good enough for our daughter".

Payson held back tears at her parents approval and Sasha couldn't help but let out the nervous breath he had been holding in, "It's so good to hear you guys say that, thank you". He paused before changing his tone, "now come on, lets pick Becca up and go celebrate".

"WOOHOO" Kim added.

Payson pulled Sasha back, "Your dad too?"

"Really" he frowned

"Yes, he's apart of this family now too... oh and your uncle – boat man!" he laughed

Sasha looked on at his fiance and melted at how thoughtful she was.

#

They spent the evening at the one of Boulders upmarket restaurants, they drank champagne and toasted to the newly engaged couple. Payson told the '_edited_' version on the proposal – glancing at Sasha each time she conveniently missed out the X-rated parts of their afternoon, the group signed at the romance of it all. Soon the conversation was onto the wedding, Becca and Kim wanted to discuss every fine detail, Payson, however, wasn't really bothered. Her mother and sister were suggesting all these elaborate things she could do or have on the big day, they were cooing and clapping each idea was getting bigger and more ridiculous. Payson sat back in a daze, smiling and praying that none of it ends up at her wedding.

The men had moved their chat onto stag nights, the three wiser men were talking of their stags, telling of being stripped naked, being left in the middle of nowhere, strippers and the hangovers from hell. Sasha was quietly observing the men, hoping and praying he doesn't have to go through any of that. He looked over at Payson who was looking just as hazy as he was.

He lent in and whispered, "Please can we not have all that going on"

she looked at him and laughed, "Thank god, I knew I said yes for a reason" and kissed him lightly, "What we decided today was enough"

The evening drew to a close, all a little merry and still bursting with happiness. The Romanian men left to continue their celebrations at an old mans sports bar tucked away in the corner of town, the three Keelers made their way home to sleep of the unusual amount of alcohol, whilst Payson and Sasha decided to walk home and clear their heads of the extravagant wedding that was just planned for them!

##

They had exactly 10 weeks to plan their wedding if they were to go on honeymoon in August as they planned. Payson was very organized, she had made a list of everything she thought she needed to do. Neither of them wanted to go over board with the wedding, they wanted it to stay small and simple – no extravagance necessary. She wanted the traditional white wedding, flowers, church and a nice venue for the evening, how hard could it be.


	21. THE DRESS

**Thank you to Fantasylover101 for so many reviews & also Natalia too x & also to all you who read, when I look at the stats I cant believe how many people actually take the time to read so thanks & happy Easter too x**

**Day 1 of planning **

Sasha had been up for ages, he had even gone out bought breakfast and started to make it, when he checked in on Payson she was still sound asleep. He decided to leave her as she almost never had a lay in.

Finally, Payson woke up with a grin on her face, she had had a few glasses of champagne the previous evening, but didn't feel the least bit hungover. She rolled over to see Sasha was missing, all she wanted to do was cuddle up to him. She lay back and could hear him cluttering about in the kitchen, she shot up and ran into to help him, instead she leaped up into him arms and kissed him passionately.

"UUM morning sleepy head" he said as she lowered herself of him, "I though you could use breakfast in bed this morning"

"oh really, why would that be" with a wicked tone to her voice

pulling her back into his strong hold, "build your strength back up!"

laughing out, "if I remember correctly it was you who needed to build his strength back up"

"Oh right, you want me to show you how strong I am" he said teasing her

slightly shocked at his eagerness, "AGAIN... yes please"

he lifted her onto the counter and they started to make out, "if this is engaged, I cant wait to be married to you" she said

"Me too"

things were getting a little steamy in the kitchen, Payson had ripped Sasha's top off and Sasha had undone, but not taken off the only thing she had on, a dressing gown.

Suddenly they were pulled out of the passion when the front door, which was directly in Sasha eye line, swang open. In walked Kim closely followed by Becca

"Oh God" Kim snorts as she witnesses her daughter being willfully wooed and turned away

"What mom" Becca said as she trailed in from behind, "OOH, HAHAHA – you too really need to lock your front door"

Payson dived off the counter, blushing bright red as she wrapped herself back up, "We were just um..."

"Making breakfast" Sasha finished for her

"Yeah right, I hope you planned to have safe sex...in the kitchen!" Becca laughed

"BECCA" Kim snarled, "Well what ever you were, or were not doing I'm sorry we interrupted" still slightly embarrassed herself.

"It's fine mom, honestly... we weren't actually gonna do anything" the blush starting to fade slightly, "What are you guys doing here so early anyways"

"Early its almost 11, were going shopping for dresses remember" Kim said, grateful for the change of subject

"It's 11 already, shit ill get ready"

"Language, you maybe engaged but you still don't curse"

Payson ran back to the bedroom, "Sorry mom I'll be 10 minutes"

Sasha broke the silence, "Tea anyone", he was still feeling rather awkward about what his mother-in-law seen.

"thank you" Kim said noting his lack of eye contact.

Becca went into watch the massive TV, whist Kim followed Sasha to the kitchen, "You know your lucky your already engaged to my beautiful daughter Sasha"

he looked at her, scared, "aah yeah"

"Can you image if I had caught you to like that and you weren't" finally laughing

Sasha let out the scared breath he had been holding in, "We don't usually... you know in the kitchen.. or anywhere actually ever" trying to salvage her thoughts on her daughter having sex

Kim laughed at her soon to be son-in-law, she loved how he tried to protect her image of Payson as a sweet young girl, "i know the last time you got pregnant it didn't fall from the sky... and I'm actually glad to see you two so passionate about one another... that's what will keep your marriage strong"

with a slightly confused expression, "Okay, I will keep that in mind"

#

The three girls arrived at the posh dress store, Payson thought she would go in grab a dress and be done with it. The posh assistant had other ideas.

"Lets discuss your wedding day, I need a feel for your personality before I help find you the perfect dress"

Payson looked on horrified, Becca and Kim were nodding like people in a trance and the woman was staring right at her waiting for her to respond.

Laughing nervously, "Well, um, I just want a small personal wedding and a beautiful dress"

"Ah ha, the personal bride" the woman jotted something down

looking rather surprised at the woman, "to be honest I really just want to look at some dresses, I'm not fussy, I ..."

"STOP right there" the woman said standing up over Payson

Payson eyes widened in horror

"What do you mean 'your not fussy'", mimicking Payson

"I just... I never really thought about it"

her voice now getting higher as she spoke, "Never thought about it, every girl dreams about this day"

"My sister dreamt of spandex and floor routines, not wedding dresses and flowers" Becca interrupts and Kim frowns at her for interrupting

the woman turned away from the three woman, and looked like she was racking her brain for some ideas, "Okay, okay, this may be difficult but im sure we can do something for you"

"good, now can I try some dresses on" Payson said a little annoyed

"Just try them on" the woman laughed

squinting at the woman, Payson says, "well I will look at them first to see if I like them"

Kim laughed at her daughters response. The woman finally took them back and showed them the array of dresses.

"There are so many, how am I suppose to pick just one"

"exactly why we need the consultation first" the woman rudely suggests.

Payson rolled her eyes and started looking through them, "Defiantly no mirangs... nor the tight ones there just horrible... and this one is foul... whats with the frills" each time she spoke the woman cringed and took a steadying breath

"What the hell is that... is it suppose to be a dress" Payson was looking at the woman for confirmation

"actually dear, its the most expensive dress in the store"

"well I wont be wearing that, its awful"

The woman finally had enough "STOP", the three turned to face her, "Okay ladies, now that the bride to be has shunned some of the more elaborate of my dresses, I think I know which style and range she would prefer... please take a seat and I will bring them out"

with that they sat and waited for her to bring the rail out with a number of simple dresses.

"Dress one comes from an Romanian designer called 'Ana Cristache', she has in fact won many awards for her work"

"ooh that's it, I want that one, its so...perfect" Payson raises up to take a closer look

"But you only seen one, don't you want to see more"

Payson smiled at the woman in-front of her, "You are amazing at what you do, I didn't even tell you my fiance is Romanian and you brought this dress out first - that's a sign, plus I just love it... can I try it on"

They went back into the changing area, the woman pulled the curtain and help dress Payson. A few minute later the woman emerged smiling "I defiantly think she found the one"

the curtains were pulled apart and Kim instantly put her hand to her mouth and gasped, "Oh hunny... ohh you look sensational... I ooh" Kim was a ball of tears, he little girl had definitely found the dress

"Pay you look soo so good, that is the dress" Becca screamed

Payson looked at the two most precious woman in her life and beamed, "It is, isn't it... I found my dress"

The woman looked over proudly, "I must admit, I thought we would be here all day looking, but you have surprised me and that dress holds more than just the beauty for you and your Romanian fiance".

The three woman left the store smiling, not only had they found the perfect dress, but everything Payson needed on the day, veil, shoes (a pair of beautify Jimmy Choo's) and she had even decided on a blue for the bridesmaids and flowers too.

Easy!


	22. THE VENUE

VENUE

Kim and Becca had searched high and low for a venue, each one they suggested Payson found something she didn't like. The room was to big or too small, to fancy, to public, to normal, to dark and even too plain. Payson never thought she had an ideal wedding in mind, but the more she planned the more she realized she was like every other girl planning her big day.

She spoke to Sasha that evening.

"what do you think, which one" as she flicks though the catalog of venues her mother had collected

"I told you already, so long as your their I don't care" he said continuing to watch the TV

glaring up at him, "oh, so you don't care about our wedding – you know the day we commit to one another"

feeling the burn on his cheeks off the stare, he turns to look at her, taking her hands in his and off the photos, "now you know that's not true, I just don't think its the most important thing about the day... your stressing over it and there is no need"

relaxing as his words sink in, "your right, sorry"

"close those sexy eyes of yours" he smiles

"what, why?"

"just do it" he says lifting her hand to his lips, "now tell me what you see when were getting married"

playfully leaning into him, "Sasha, this is..."

cutting in, "trust me love, please"

"okay, okay... well theirs me and you..."

laughing a little, "i should hope so"

opening her eyes and giving him the sarcastic grin, "not helping"

he holds his hands up before zipping his mouth closed and directing her to continue.

"…. our friends and family dressed beautifully, drinking champagne & eating chocolate dipped strawberries and fancy appetizers"

"sounds good so far – but where are we, what does it look like"

closing her eyes once more trying to focus, "uum...we're outside, it's a beautiful summers day, there's a massive marque & there's lots of wooden seats and trees to cover us too so no unwanted visits from the press ..."

"soo it look like we need a pretty impressive garden of some sort"

"is that okay with you?" she said praying he would agree

nodding sweetly at her, until she pounces on him, "thank you... we just have to find the place now".

They explained what they wanted to Kim, although she hated the idea, she supported her daughter wholeheartedly. She set about finding somewhere, but again, to big, to small, to public and sometimes just not right!

#

They had visited at least 20 places, none of them coming close to what she described. Although Sasha wasn't bothered, he could see that she really wanted the perfect place she had described. He then made it his mission to find it. After 5 days of taking detour from work and excuses to leave the Rock, Sasha finally though he may have found somewhere just perfect. The following weekend he organized for a viewing, just the two of them. He told her to pack the credit card, she laughed but did it anyway.

She thought nothing of his secrecy. He often surprised her and she loved to go along with his excitement. The arrived outside two massive iron gates, Payson looked on as Sasha got out of the car to greet an unfamiliar man, who dressed in a rather snazzy suit.

A few minutes later they were making their way up a windy driveway, fully of trees. Out of nowhere there was a beautiful large free standing house set in its own gardens. You cant see it from the road and would drive past it easily, if it were not for those enormous cast iron gates. When they got to the house, payson was speechless, looking at the large sash windows and the matching front door, it could be such a perfect dream house she thought.

"What is it" she said confused

"come on follow me " he suggested

her stubborn side came out, "not until you tell me why"

he turned and looked at her, "well it was suppose to be a surprise, but if you want me to tell you..." she nodded for him to finish "okay, I think I may have found the perfect venue for our wedding"

she squeals, "really".

He lead her to the enormous garden, it had a large flat lawn area, where the marque would look perfect. It also had extra space for tables and shaded areas with wooden seating already in place, and what sold it was the stunning pond that had a wooden bridge that lead to the center of derelict gazebo

"It's so perfect" she gasped, "can we really have this place for the day... it looks like someones house"

"we can have it if you want it" he looked on as she was still gushing at the beautiful garden.

She ran over to him and almost bould him over, "Yes... this is what I described"

"I think it was... only one thing though", she dropped and looked devastated.

"No, no... we can have it", he turned her around to face the large white house, "If we take it all".

"all what" she said confused

he loved playing games with her, "if we bought this place for us"

"WHAT, buy it... as in the house and live in it"

Laughing out loudly, "yes"

"It a bit big, don't you think",

"if the Cruz's can have a house this size so can we", he said smugly

"we haven't even seen inside the house yet, we may hate it"

"lets go look then" he said leading her into the house.

As they went inside, payson was blown away, to her left was a magnificent sitting room, beautifully decorated, but had no furniture. To her right was a door to what looked like a half finished kitchen, in front of her was double doors leading to a massive well lit room, which was currently housing an enormous TV, there was also a second sitting room and a wash room down stairs.

Sasha said "the owners ran out of money, so only half finished... so we can do what we like to it"

"and up there" looking up at the stairs.

"half done, your just going to have to go see for yourself" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

The rooms were massive, their were 6 bedrooms, three bathrooms and an en-suite, it was beautiful. Payson had never imagined herself living somewhere so magnificent. She looked out at the garden and knew this is where she wanted to get married, not only the evening but also where she took her vows. The though of waking up, everyday, where she wed was so appealing, "lets do it... lets buy this house... get married here and bring up our family here too" she said excitedly.

"really, you sure"

"Yes, where do we sign"

It would be a simple process, the previous owners were already out and they had the money in the bank, all they needed was the legal jargon to go through and it was theirs.

#

by the following Friday they had the keys. They also had the builders, the landscapers and the carpenters all at hand and ready to start work. They spent the week organizing what needed doing.

The list was

The garden – landscaped, pruned and tidied up

the kitchen – pulled out – they had already chosen a new one

the bathrooms – painted

the bedrooms – painted

the master bedroom – completely redecorated and en-suit pulled out, this also was on order and ready to go in

everything else could wait until they were moved in and married.

#

She took her mom to visit and Kim was blown away, so much work was going on already and the changes were happening before their eyes.

"How long until it's ready"

"well the gardens done, well almost.. so we can get married tomorrow if we want!" looking around once more, "we decided that were not moving in until were married, so there's no rush"

venue sorted, easy!


	23. Bridesmaids

_**Check List **_

FLOWERS - mixture of white and sweet pink orchids for the bouquet and a smaller whiter based bouquet of orchids for the bridesmaids.

DECORATION - mixture of white and pink orchids, set around the gazebo and as center pieces for the tables inside the marque. Fairy lights placed around the garden for the evening and numerous patio heaters to keep the outside warm for the evening

ENTERTAINMENT – Damon's band, plus his support acts- perfect

INVERTATIONS – plain white with a pink wax stamp with p & s inter-twinned holding them together

GUEST – still working on who to invite = nightmare

VICAR – sorted, now attending church regularly

WEDDING CAKE – two tiered white cake with pink orchids in-printed in and placed on side

FOOD – choice of

**starters** - Roasted Carrot and Coriander Soup, Terrine of Salmon and Prawn with Melba Toast and Herb Pesto, Melon pearls with lychee puree and lime sorbet

**main** - Breast of Corn Fed Chicken Wrapped in Bacon and Stuffed with Camembert, Braised Rump of Lamb with Honey Roasted Parsnips and Olive Jus, Salmon Pave, with wilted Greens and a Pea and Broad Bean Dressing, Roasted Fillet of Seabass with Potato and a Caper and Olive Dressing, Risotto of Wild Mushroom with Parmesan Shavings, Charlotte of Roasted Red Pepper and Tomato with Wilted Spinach

**dessert** – wedding Cake, Creme caramel with forest berry compote, clotted cream and sablè biscuit, Hot Bramley Apple Pie with Dorset Clotted Cream and Crème Anglais, Lillie's Lovers Swans- Meringue Filled with Cream and Fresh Fruit

_**to do list **_

BRIDESMAID – dresses, shoes and gift

SONGS

VOWES

RINGS

LINGERIE

#

Everything seemed to be running along smoothly, Payson was yet to ask or even tell her bridesmaids she was getting married, she wanted to wait until they were all together to announce it and this weekend would be it. Ever since they finished competing together, they had been meeting up every so often for a girly weekend. This time they were in New York City!

It was always well planned, thanks mainly to Payson. She always considered what the girls would want to do; Lauren usually wanted to party, shop, party, pamper and then party some more. Kaylie was much the same but loved the quality day time too, so wouldn't want to stay out to late or get too drunk. Emily was usually easily pleased, so long as she wasn't the center of attention she was fine. Payson usually pleased everyone else and was just happy to all be together.

This time was different, she needed to announce the engagement... then throw it on them that it was just 5 weeks away and then get them all dresses and shoes to match.

She was in a panic about the whole thing, she tossed and turned all night thinking about how best to organize it. She knew the girls would hate wearing the same dresses, so decided that they would each have a slightly different dress, all would be knee length and in the same shade of pink but that was it. Her maid of honor would be Becca and the other three would be her bridesmaids, that bit was easy enough.

Next thing was to organize a selection of dresses to be sent to the hotel, where the girls could choose what style they wanted. Then they could go shopping for shoes, after all the press wouldn't suspect shoe shopping as wedding shoe shopping – would they?

It was all planned out in her head. Getting it organized was a complete nightmare!

#

The day before departure to New York.

Payson had spent most of the day sorting out dresses from three major wedding designers, she had finally organized for 34 dresses to get to them for 10 am on the Saturday morning, in the styles she liked and that she thought the girls would like.

They were all arriving in New York Friday afternoon and would meet at the hotel. That evening they were going for a lovely meal, Payson thought it was the perfect time to tell the girls. Then the dresses fittings and in the afternoon shopping for shoes and anything else. That was as far as she could plan, after that she had no idea what to do – could she leave it up to chance to organize itself?

The next morning she woke up and went on auto pilot to the airport. She picked Kaylie up on route and headed to the airport.

Payson had stayed close to Kaylie, she hadn't moved away like the others had, plus she still coached at the Rock from time to time, she was the first person she told about her and Sasha and she was the one who always new what to say to calm Payson. They hadn't seen each other much of late – mainly due to Payson avoiding anyone who would see through her and question her about her sadness.

They chatted and laughed about the things they had missed and it was quickly back to they way it always was.

"so, come on...where have you been hiding the last few weeks?" Kaylie finally asked

"... I've been so busy... the gym...exams" she said cautiously, before changing the subject, "ah and Sasha and I have bought a house"

"a house... oh my god, why don't I know about this... when"

"only recently, it was sort of on a whim... its so, so beautiful"

"where too... your not moving away are you?" Kaylie said a little saddened at the thought of losing another of her friends

"NOPE...actually it's right near your parents place... the one with cast iron gates"

"NO, seriously that place has the biggest garden and its like a grown up... family house, is there something your not telling me Pay"

"NO, we just seen it and loved it and why not... anyways you and Austin have a pretty big place now and technically you two have been together longer than Sasha and I" Payson teased

"AH but you and Sasha are like grown ups and me and Aus are still like kids!"

Payson laughed out, secretly relaxing that she had avoided the pressure of Kaylie's questioning.

They arrived last and were greeted by a very excited Emily and Lauren. Payson had ordered a family room for them, so that they could all share, just like the good old days they tossed for the beds, although this time with Emily's swell they decided she should have one of the singles and the remaining three would toss for the other.

#

They spent a short while fighting over the bathroom, then the plug sockets and mirrors, they swapped clothes and shoes and were all ready way before Lauren. They sat back and laughed at the familiarity of it all, it was as if they had never been apart. Just like old times, Payson was the one to finally call order and get the girls going, she slipped her ring on and made her way down after the others.

After hailing a cab and walking arm in arm to a swanky restaurant the four finally sat down and continued their endless talking. They caught up, each one telling them their news and revealing small details about what was going on.

Payson found it difficult when Emily talked about her pregnancy and her excitement and nerves about giving birth and having a tiny baby relying on her and Damon. She swallowed back her tears and rolled her thumb over her ring for the courage she needed to get through it. She was happy for her, but struggled with all her emotions.

She laughed at Lauren's endless tails, her many boyfriends, photo shoots, parties and her complete love of life. Sometimes she wished she could be more like Lauren, carefree and ditzy.

Kaylie told them about school and Austin and how happy she was, she blamed Payson for not catching up as much and was excited about spending the summer off organizing her house and getting it homely.

The girls teased Payson about Sasha, as they always did. They usually tried to get juicy stories out of her, how he was in bed, what romantic stuff he did, she found it funny that they still see him as their untouchable coach. After a few drinks she usually let slip a few little details – which the girls loved and often brought up to try and embarrass her.

"Come on Pay, you must have some gossip" Lauren interjected

Payson looked on and smiled, but was interrupted with Kaylie, "ah the house"

"House, what house" Emily stepped in

"ah yeah, me and Sasha bought a house" she smiled

"whats wrong with the place you have, its amazing where you are.." Emily continued

"well... funny story...we were actually looking for somewhere to hold a ...party and found the garden and ended up buying the place for its garden"

"party, what party...oh are we invited..." Lauren laughed

"Yes actually, I would love it if you could all come... well actually I'm not going to have it if you don't" just then she lifted her hand onto the table, "I was kind of hoping you could all be my bridesmaids too"

"NOOO FRIKING WAY" Lauren cried

"Oh my god... wow...Payson, let me see" Emily added

"aaaaahhh" Kaylie couldn't say anything,she was jumping about the place so much

The girls were cooing over the ring and asking every question under the sun, from how it happened to when and even what flowers she was going to pick. That evening was spent planning the wedding and hens night. They were all very excited about the dress fittings the next day.


	24. New York

Kaylie and Lauren had decided to celebrate their best friends engagement by getting plastered, the two were put to bed by Payson and Emily, they had lost the bed toss so where sharing. Emily & Payson had the singles, which had hardly any room between them.

"I'm so happy for you Pay" Emily said, watching as Payson admired her ring

Payson smiled to herself, "aah... it finally feels real... now that you guys know"

Payson turned to Emily who was moisturizing her small bump, she looked on feeling a little twinge in her heart, "how you feeling" eying the bump with a lump in her throat

oblivious to Payson's sad eyes Emily smiled brightly as she answered, "better than I was...sicky and tired... but finally feeling so much better"

speaking softly, "well you look great...it really suits you!"

Emily lay back on her bed and started going through how much she had hated it so far, "it's so weird, its so hard to describe... its like you feel full all time... "

Payson nodded trying not to well up, Emily was yet to notice Payson sadness, so continued, "its not like anything I have ever felt... also I am so protective over my body too and the best part is Damon loves it"

tears started rolling down Payson's face, she had no control over it, she tried to turn away from Emily but it was too late.

"Pay, what is it... whats wrong"

wiping away her tears, "Nothing... nothing, I'm just so happy for you... really I am, you and Damon are going to be such great parents... plus I'm a little drunk too"

Emily could read her friend like a book, "Come on Pay, what is it" she said as she lay a hand on her shoulder.

After a long pause, Emily spoke again, "Payson, what is it... have I done something to upset you"

Payson shook her head, "No, please don't think that..."

"Well what is it, you should be so happy right now... you do want all the marriage stuff don't you"

"yeah it's exactly what I want but... "

"but what" Emily said sensing that she had more to say

"uh... I know exactly how you feel... you don't have to explain... I knew but now I don't" Payson started to sob, but was fighting it, angry at herself for letting too much slip.

"I don't understand, what do you mean" Emily said, confused

"It doesn't matter..."

Emily gave Payson the 'not convinced eyes'

She took a large breath in and closed her eyes tight as the words spilled out, "I had a miscarriage..."

Emily looked on horrified as the realization hit her, "oh, why didn't you tell us"

"I couldn't... I've barley been able to say the words"

Emily spoke in a soft tone, "What happened"

"I don't know... it happened so fast and that was it... just gone"

"Come here" Emily pulled her in to a tight hug

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to tell you and worry you"

Emily almost curled up thinking of how much she had spoken about her baby, "it must have been so hard listening to me ram-belling on all night... I'm sorry"

"NO, that's the last thing I wanted, I don't want to make you think you can't speak about your baby... I want you to tell me whats happening and how your feeling and everything else too"

Emily nodded, before speaking softly, "When did it happen"

"just before we seen you back in Boulder... that's why I canceled the lunch date on you, I'm sorry... I just couldn't see you then, it was too hard", Payson again sobbed out

"I'm so sorry... I blurted it out and you had just..."

pulling herself back together, "oh man, I haven't cried about it for ages, now look at me"

They pair sat for a while, Payson told Emily the details and pleaded with her not to tell the others, the thought of going through that again was killing her. She knew that one day she would tell them, but right now she couldn't bring herself too.

After a long emotional night the two girls fell asleep in one another s arms.

#

The next morning they were woken by the sound of Lauren banging in the toilet. She came out, as if it was the middle of the day,

"Gee's girls if you two wanted to share a bed, you could have had this one.. she kept stealing the blanket" elbowing Kaylie as she jumped back on the bed

"Lauren" Kaylie exhaled as she rolled back over, still half asleep

Payson laughed at Lauren and Emily squeezed Payson arm.

"Thanks" Payson whispered.

Emily got up, "Right I need to eat and pronto"

"Pregnancy for you" Payson smiled

Emily nodded, "Yep"

#

The girls had been down for breakfast and were eagerly awaiting the dresses.

"You will tell me if you hate them wont you... I haven't seen them, only on an email"

"Stop worrying Pay, I'm sure we will find a dress", Kaylie said sympathetically

Lauren burst out of her seat as the door knocked, "I have never seen Payson so nervous... its weird", she opened the door and clapped her hands excitedly at the dress rail.

A smartly dressed woman entered pulling in a dress rail containing the dresses.

She noticed Payson diamond ring and instantly lit up, "ah you must be the beautiful bride"

Payson stood up to greet her, "yeap, that's me!"

She lead Payson to the dresses to ensure the colors were right, she gave the nod and the girls were soon pulling them out and trying them on.

Each dress they preferred more than the previous one.

Kaylie was first to choose, she had a bustier figure hugging top which crossed over, the dress fell effortlessly just above the knee, brought together with a side tied sash.

Emily's was similar but with a halterneck top and a less fitted bottom half to accommodate the growing bump!.

After many changes Lauren finally decided on a slightly more fitted dress than Kaylie's but with a roused top.

Payson wanted to see all three together, so they each came out and stood to get the effect, Payson was taken back with how well it looked. Becca already had her dress, hers was full length fitted dress with a deep v in the front and back

Payson laughed and realized she had been nervous, probably for the first time since she had started organizing the wedding, she just wanted the girls to be a special part of it, seeing them looking so perfect made her teary.

"Keeler... is that tears too" Lauren mocked "... this marriage thing seems to be making you soft!", she finished hugging her friend.

"I know its ridiculous" she said bucking up, "you sure you want these ones"

all three nodded and smiled at each others dresses, "okay lets go get shoes!"


	25. SURPRISE

The weekend went better than she had anticipated, the girls were thrilled about the upcoming nuptials and they managed to get everything they needed for the big day. She was also happy to finally speak to Emily about the pregnancy and also elevate the negativity she thought Emily may have sensed when she first told her about her and Damon expecting.

She arrived home late Sunday afternoon to an empty apartment. Sasha had promised he would spend time at the new house sorting it ready to be habitable. She quickly unpacked her things and headed to the new place. Sasha SUV was parked up,so she jumped out and made her way in, calling after him.

"Sasha, you here"

"hey, your here already?" he raced down the stairs and swept her off her feet, kissing her with raw passion

"So you missed me then!" she mocked as he set her back down

"Yes and I'm not ashamed to admit it" he said seriously

"Oh that's why I love you, coz your a soft romantic under that tough image"

"Yeah, that's me" he smiled, "talking about being a softy, I have a little surprise for you...come on"

he led her up to the master bedroom, with her eyes closed. He took her inside and told her to open them, she stayed still for awhile, mouth wide open in awe. The bedroom was completely finished, painted a light purple with dark purple curtain and matching bed spread. The king sized bed was in the middle of the room with a large TV screen hung up on the wall opposite the bed, straight in-front of her was the window with a view of the beautiful garden, she could even see he pond. She looked around and though this is actually from a magazine!

"When did you do all this" gasping in a breath

"well I finished it about an hour ago" he said with a smile "you like it?"

"like it... I absolutely love it... you are just to perfect, thank you"

"well I thought if were getting married, were going to need somewhere to...aah" getting a little shy

"Consummate it!" she smiled

"well I... yeah" he laughed at how well she knew him

"There was me thinking you done it just for me!"

"Oh I did but..."

Moving right up to him and fitting snuggle into his embrace "I'm joking... I really love it and I also love why you did it"

Getting a little more sensual, they started to kiss harder with more intensity, soon he was leading her towards the bed and she was following him willfully. He lay back and she was next to him in a flash, not wanting to part with one another for a second. They continued divulging in each others bodies for a while longer,

"stop...wait" breathing heavily and not really wanting to stop, "we have nothing here, do we?" she said utterly disappointed

Sasha slammed his head back on the bed, "ooh nothing"

they both lay back on the bed, looking at one another, "maybe its a good thing" Sasha said with enthusiasm

Payson's eyes grew wide with sarcasm, "uh...why?"

"well maybe we should wait until were married"

"WHAT... that's 5 weeks away"

"4 weeks and 6 days actually", Payson give him an even more concerned look, "i don't mean a complete ban, I just mean in this house"

"Oh right...good, I thought you wanted nothing for 4 weeks 6 days"

"AH NO... I was kind of hoping we could go back to the apartment now"

"Great idea", with that the pair grabbed their things and left in a hurry.

#

The following 2 weeks flew by, the gym was pretty quiet, they did have a meet coming up, but it was nothing big. Nicky Russo and Kelly Parker had continued work at Denver and asked for a low scale meet for their non Elite members one week before the wedding.

Payson felt ultra calm,she had managed to get just about everything done for the wedding, she had sorted the vows, the photographer, the hair dresser and even managed to keep it all from the press.

Kim was super excited, she had sent out invitations inviting people to a house warming party as Payson really didn't want the fuss. She had told those closest to them it was actually their wedding day, but so that the press didn't get wind of it they settled for a house warming.

"Pay, come here" Kim called from the office

Payson was reluctant to leave the gymnasts, "What is it mom, those guys really need me right now"

"tomorrow morning, were going on a little trip, just me you and Becca – that okay"

"What for"

"well your not having a real hens night so I thought us three could do something special" Kim smiled, "Plus your dad and Boris have cooked up something for Sasha"

"OH NO, god help him on"

"So that OK, only thing is they don't want Sasha to know until they pick him up, can you sort it"

"Mother are you asking me to deceive my fiance!"

"Not deceive, just surprise"

"as your my mother and I trust my father completely with my soon to be husband – yes of course I will" she laughed as Kim reeled of the details.

#

next morning they both had a doctors appointment to get a jab they needed for their honeymoon and a check up. The were both done by 10, so headed back home

"oh by the way, mom asked me to go out with her for the day today and dad said he wanted some help doing something at their house, I kindly volunteered you... sorry" she said putting her puppy dog eyes on so he couldn't get cross.

"No problem, that just means he owes me when I got a nasty job on at our house!"

"so where you going" Sasha said smiling at her

"Not sure mom said it was a surprise"

#

Kim and Becca picked Payson up, Kim had given strict instruction on what to bring. The group headed off into boulder, they arrived at Boulders swankiest hotel and were ushered straight inside.

"Why are we here?" Payson said confused

"well my grown up girl, Becca and I wanted to do something special for you, so we have booked a room for the night and were going to be pampered all day and out for a nice meal tonight"

"OH mom...thank you" throwing her arms around her mom and pulling her in for a hug

they went up to the room and were each give robes, slippers and a towel. They were then directed to the spa, there were already a few people laying back with fully body mud treatments on.

"we having that" Payson whispered to Becca

couching loudly and speaking loud enough so the whole room could hear"ooh um what the mud treatment, yeah Payson were having that"

"Sshe" Payson was almost dying at how load Becca spoke.

Kim giggled and moved her daughters towards the three empty spaces.

They lay back and the beauticians went to work.

"This is so nice, having my mom and my sister all day" Payson sighed

"Yep" Becca replied with a snarl

"What was that laugh for"

"aah .. its ticklish"

One of the other party removed her eye mask and looked at the three Keelers, "You know it's rude to be so loud in a place like this" before bursting out in fits of laughter

Payson looked shocked, before noticing her mom and Becca rolling around in fits, she soon realized it was Kaylie Cruz

Another head popped up, "Yea and shes right it is so ticklish!"Emily laughed

"but it does wonders for your skin!" Lauren finished

"AAAH, Oh my god, what are you guys doing here" Payson wriggled off the table and run to her friends, hugging them – making her muddy

Chloe then perked up, "Hey my adorable Pay Pay, surprise"

Summer and Ronnie were both their too., Payson was completely shocked and overwhelmed.

The girls were pampered into the late afternoon, they chatted and giggled over stories from the past, they tried endlessly to get gossip on Sasha, Payson was reluctant to spill since her mom was in the room. The party retired back to their rooms and met later to attend a wine tasting event.

The group had a wonderful evening and eventually ending up in a club, Chloe fitted right in with the younger ladies, but Kim, Summer and Ronnie were completely out of their depths. Chloe, ever the party planner had them drinking shots and cocktail until they finally relaxed. Soon the trio were dancing and grinding up against a group of young stags.

#

meanwhile the boys, including Mark, Boris, Sasha, Austin, Alex and Damon headed off to a go kart racing track. Boris had organized it as Sasha used to love it as a kid.

The group arrived eager to go, once suited and booted they were off, 2 hours of testosterone fulled racing – great stuff!

Once the were done, they headed into Boulder for a night on the tiles. Firstly the checked into their hotel, not to far from the girls, then they were out for the night.

Mark, Boris and Alex stood back and watched as the youngsters let loose. The watched the live game of basketball in the sports bar before moving onto a nightclub. The lads had gotten Sasha plastered and finally convinced the older men to take on a little from the top shelf too, the group were now extremely merry! After a while Sasha made his way to his soon-to-be father in-law and started ranting on about Payson

"Your daughter is without doubt the most magnificent and beautiful thing I ever seen"

Mark laughed, "I'll remind you of that when shes demanding"

"No, you wont have too, do you know why... well I'm gonna tell you why now... coz she just is... I love her I just love her"

Mark placed his arm around Sasha, "I might not say this much, but your the best thing that ever happened to my baby girl. I'm over the moon that your my part of my family... really I am"

"I love you too, Mark.. do you know why... well I'm gonna tell you... I love you for allowing me to be with Payson, I know she was young, but she was head strong and I love you for making her that way"

"I love you too" Mark said falling into Sasha a little more, "Shall we go find the girls"

The two men sneaked off to find their women, Kim had told Mark where they were and ensured they hadn't gotten Sasha to drunk.

They walked into the club, Payson instantly recognized her man coming and run up to him.

"hey baby" pulling her into a provocative kiss, "I f**king love you" he shouted

Payson went in for another passionate kiss, the ladies flocked around them and mocked the two, Sasha was to drunk to notice and told payson how sexy she looked.

Mark made his way to Kim and pulled her into a similar embrace, "Have I told you how god darn sexy you are"

Kim blushed slightly before realizing no one was around, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, mimicking that of her daughters.

The girls made fun of Sasha, they hadn't really seen him being so affectionate with Payson before, they still seen him as their coach. They were all a little shocked at how much passion the two had, the fire between them was electrifying.

"You two must have amazing sex" Lauren piped in

"We do" Sasha announced to the group, before pulling Payson a little closed to him.

The group fell into fits of laughter, Payson didn't bother to blush, she simply embraced their public affection.


	26. The hangover bites

The Sunday following their impromptu stag and hen parties the pair spent the day practically dying on the sofas. They took one sofa and also, each had a blanket, a large bottle of mountain dew, some sugary sweets and some pain killers!

"I'm so much worse than you, you will have to cook" Payson said not even moving her head to look at him

"No way, you are not as rough as me, I didn't get pampered remember – you did, which means you feel better than me" Sasha said happy that he had a reasonable excuse for feeling worse than her.

"NO WAY, that stuff relaxed me and made me get drunk even quicker, so no way are you worse... anyway I puked last so that means I'm worse"she smirked at him – cant beat that one, she thought

"that was hours ago" he protested

She rolled over, "still counts... if you had been sick last I sooo would have cooked for you"

"OKAY, you win...your defiantly worse than me" he joked sitting up slowly. He sat for a few minutes staring at the floor, when he eventually rose he could feel the dizziness take over him.

He returned a few minutes later with a handful of menus, "take out", he said passing them to Payson

"OH YES, you can cook anytime"

Sasha shoved Payson up and got under her blanket with her, "So, what do you fancy"

'mmm...somewhere who serves ice cream for dessert!' she said looking into his eyes lovingly

he reached over and swiped her hair behind her ears, "I was hoping I could be dessert!"

she laughed lowly, "your more coffee and mints"

he curled around her pressing his lips into hers, soon they were caught up in a stronger more passionate embrace. Payson pushed him off of her slightly, "lets at least order first".

They ordered take out and vegged out for the evening.

#

They were woken by the alarm at 6am, both still feeling groggy. Payson was up first, showered and ready to go by 6.45. Sasha followed shortly, he was showered and ready by 6.50. They were both still working at snails pace and both still felt ill.

"I still feel rough" Payson said unable to stomach the eggs Sasha made for her

"me too, I'm not feeling these eggs, don't think I can eat them"

"lets not get that drunk on out wedding night"she suggested

"deal"

The two left for the rock and arrived just before 7.30. They spent the day trying to focus and stay awake, Payson eventually gave in and returned to the office to complete paperwork. Sasha had somehow woken up and seemed okay.

"Pay, you okay... you been in here a while?" he asked entering the office

"yeah, just want to get this done and I shall be out" she shot him a big smile

he turned and made his way back to the floor. Payson was soon forced onto the floor, when she heard giggling and then a few squeaks from some of the girls. She looked out over the balcony and noticed a small puppy roaming the gym.

She laughed as she watched Austin and Sasha trying to catch the thing, eventually she went down and managed to get the puppy almost straight away. Lifting him up into her arms and petting him, whilst talking to it as a baby.

Sasha went over, "how did you do that"

she shot him another of her beautiful smiles, before whispering, "it works on you too"

he rocked his head back and forth, "let me take him outside", as he finishes his sentence he stepped into to take the little thing off of Payson, but before he knew it the dog had bitten him and was barking and growling

"aah the little b*****d" Sasha said holding his fore arm tightly, "get that thing out of here before it bites you too"

"ooh Sasha you scared him, plus it couldn't have hurt that much he's only a baby", Payson said nursing the pup even more

"just get it out" he said heading for the trainers room.

Payson took the pup and placed it in reception before checking on Sasha.

"let me see...you big wos" Payson said entering the room

Sasha was cleaning the bite when Payson went over, "ooh actually I take it back, let me clean it properly". She tentatively cleaned around the jagged wound, "i think you may need a tetanus you know"

"see I told you it was bad" he huffed

"I'm sorry" she said leaning and kissing him quickly before they were caught.

"can we pop into to the medical center on the way home?"

"Yes, you know that a tetanus has to be on the butt right" she said seriously

Sasha paused for a second, trying to see if Payson's was joking, "no chance I want it where I can see it" he protested seriously

#

they arrived at the medical center, Sasha hated needles and Payson was already winding him up about having a needle in the butt.

"do you want me to come hold your hand" she laughed

"No...but you are coming in there"

pecking him on the cheek, "i wouldn't miss it for the world!" she mocked

They were interrupted by Payson's doctor, "HI Payson, Sasha, are you here to see me already?"

they both looked confused, so she continued, "I only put the memo in to call you about 30 minutes ago, did you come straight over?"

Payson looked on, now even more confused, "ah neither of us had a phone call, were here because Sasha got bitten by a puppy...he needs a tetanus shot"

"oh, so your not in to see me?" she said once again, "well now that your here, I will do the shot and give you your results. Just give me time to clear my appointments, 15 minutes tops" she smiled and walked away.

They looked at one another, Sasha spoke first, "what was she talking about"

Payson sat back in her chair, "I have no idea". They remained in silence until they were called.

"Hi again sorry to have kept you, Please Sasha hop on the bed", she examined the bite and agreed he needed a shot, but much to his relief it was administered in his arm. He tried to be caln about the injection, but both the doctor and Payson new he was petrified. The procedure was quick and practically painless, so the doctor moved out of his way to allow him to dress.

The doctor gestured for them to take a seat, "Payson would you prefer if Sasha waited outside?"

she looked across at Sasha who was just out of ear shot, "no, no anything you say to me can be said in front of him"

"if your sure", Payson confirmed to the doctor that she wanted him to stay.

Sasha joined the two women, "everything okay?" he said looking between them.

The doctor smiled and started to speak, "Well Payson, we had a look at your samples and everything seems just fine, nothing to worry you...except that you seem to be pregnant already"

that was the last thing Payson had expected her to say, she just stared at the doctor trying to use her mouth to speak. Finally she found her voice, but all she could muster was, "huh".

Sasha was sat in a trance whilst his brain processed what she had just said, he latched on to Payson knee. As soon as he did, she turned looked at him and looked straight back at the doctor.

Before she could process it, she had to ask the doctor to confirm it, "are you sure, like 100% sure?"

"yes Payson, you are 100% pregnant", she smiled.

Payson gasped in, finally excepting it.

"I'll give you two a moment and also go book you an ultrasound"

As the doctor closed the door,Payson looked at Sasha and melted, falling into him and allowing a few tears to drop.

He pulled her in tight as he felt his lip wobble, Payson pulled back just enough to look into his eyes

"you okay"

Sasha managed to nod before a tear rundown his cheek

"this is exactly what I want...me and you almost married and our baby already on its way"

Sasha nodded again and whispered "thank you"

Payson understood his meaning and kissed him lightly.


	27. PAINFUL MEMORIES

They returned home that night completely ecstatic and overjoyed at the news. Although it was a complete shock they were both happy with the news.

They spent that evening cuddling up and talking about the baby and going through the leaflets the doctor had given them. The doctor had also organized the scan for the following day as she wanted to monitor the progress and ensure that a miscarriage didn't happen again.

Payson lay back and watched as Sasha tentatively stroked her flat tummy.

"Can you believe our baby is in there" she said kissing her abdomen

Payson let out a small laugh, "I can't believe it happened so soon... and that we didn't realize"

"Well we still don't know how far gone you are, until tomorrow anyway" he said pushing himself back you in line with her

"I don't think I can be that far, I haven't noticed anything like before... I have no idea when tho. Do you?" she said questioning him

"No... well actually you have cried at a few adverts" he smirked

She playfully jabbed him in the ribs, "but they're sad"

"and come to think of it they are still rather large", he said pointing at her breasts

a look of shock took over her face, "They didn't shrink after last time, thank you"

"I kinda like them" leaning in a little closer

"Yeah, me too!" she smirked, teasing him with her closeness.

"Shall I remind you how we made it, maybe it will jog our memories" she said willing for her to agree

"mmm, this rings a bell" she finished before they reminded themselves of how the baby was made.

#

the next morning they had to attend the Rock as normal, they had the meet to work towards, plus they didn't want anyone to know so they tried their best to keep it all to themselves.

Sasha was extra cautious of Payson working on some apparatus and spotting some of the gymnasts, but each time he tried to tell her, she told him to back off.

By late afternoon, they had sent all members home and told them they needed the rest. The went to the office to gather their things ready for the appointment.

Kim was usually gone by 3.30,it was almost 4 and she was still there. Payson thought she was sprung, her mom always new when she was hiding something, "Mom, what are you still doing here"

"oh just finishing up the loose ends before the meet, plus its pouring with rain so the garden can't be done, might as well finish this"

"oh well Sasha has sent them all home early, rest up before the big day",she said avoiding her mothers gaze

"oh right, is that code for 'we got some plans'" Kim mocked

"NO" Payson answered with a squeaky voice, "We just thought we needed a break too, you know"

Just then Sasha walked in, "Kim,your still here"

"Yes, Pay just said the same thing... come on, if your going I'm going too"

They walked out together, Kim headed home and Payson and Sasha headed back to the medical center.

#

They waited in the same seats as the previous evening, this time they were both nervous, Sasha was mumbling on about something, whilst Payson sat in silence, smiling at him ever so often.

After what seamed like forever, they were eventually called in. The lady introduced herself as a specialist, she told them she knew about the previous pregnancy so she had been brought into determine any problems.

Payson was watching on as the woman described what would happen, she could hear her speak but couldn't process what she was saying

"Payson"she called out looking at her blankly

"Yes" Payson said finally turning her focus from the ultra sound monitor back to the doctor in-front of her.

Smiling at her, Payson heard her say,"Could you lie back on the bed, please"

She felt Sasha squeeze her hand and rise of his seat, she followed in a daze. She felt like the room was closing in on her, the memories of the last time she had been in this situation washed over her. She took a large gulp and slowly lowered herself onto the bed.

The beep of the machine startled her and the memory of the doctors words came flooding back to her, she couldn't breath. She jumped back up and flew out of the door crying.

Sasha tried to follow her, but lost her as soon as he hit the street, he couldn't see which way she had gone, so ran back up to collect their things before trying to find her.

He searched everywhere, first he was on foot, checking the local cafes and then he tried the park and anywhere else he could think of. He had her phone so that was no good either. He raced back to the car and headed for the Rock, then their apartment, then the house. He was starting to freak out, he didn't know what was wrong or where she could have gone.

#

Kim was busy preparing in the kitchen, she wasn't expecting Mark or Becca for at least an hour, so when the door burst open she jumped and almost sliced her finger. She could hear heavy breathing so raced out towards the front door.

"Payson" Kim was shocked to see her daughter soaking wet with red tear stained eyes. She instantly pulled her into comfort her. All sorts were running through Kim's head, Payson didn't cry often so this must be bad she thought.

"what is it honey?" Kim said stroking her head

Payson couldn't speak, she was sobbing so much that she couldn't get anything out, she simply snuggle further into her mothers tight embrace.

"Please Payson your worrying me... is it Sasha – OH god is he alright?" Kim finished pushing her away to look in her eyes

Payson nodded, "No... It's me"

Kim's face stiffened, "what... whats wrong"

Tears were falling freely, "I'm too scared to look, what if its not there again... I can't"

"Payson your not making any sense...slow down"

"I'm aah... I'm pregnant again"

Kim pulled her daughter in close, understanding some of her anguish.

Payson's words were leaving her mouth at a hundred mils an hour, "I couldn't look... that stupid sonogram thing was beeping and I freaked out, what if it said my baby was gone again... what if my baby's there and then it goes again...", Kim lulled Payson in her arms, soothing her pain the best she could, "I can't do it mom"

"It's okay sweetie...calm down, this is doing you no good"

Payson tried her best to calm herself, her mothers words always helped her.

"Right first thing, you need to do is get out of those wet clothes and into a hot shower".

Kim lead Payson up to the bathroom and turned on the shower, "Thanks mom"

"It's okay sweetie" Kim kissed her on the cheek, handed her some towels and a fluffy robe.

#

Payson eventually came down, Kim had made her a hot chocolate and encouraged her to come sit with her, "I called Sasha... he was worried"

realization taking over, "Shit, I left him there".

"It's okay, he's in his way"

"she leaned into her cuddle into her mothers arms, tears once again falling from her cheeks"

A few minutes later Sasha came crashing though the door, "Payson", as soon as he saw her he melted, dropping to his knees directly in-front of her.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, Kim left them to it, hiding out in the kitchen, allowing her own tears to fall. She hated seeing her baby go through this, bringing back painful memories when she first found out she was pregnant with Payson

Sasha kissed her lightly, which forced even more sobs to her eyes, she was unable to speak, so just nodded her head side to side.

"It's okay...It's okay" he said pulling her in close

"I'm sorry...I just... I couldn't" sobs escaping with each word

"Ssh, don't worry", he said softly before kissing her forehead lightly

Payson relaxed into his comforting embrace, the sobs easing, "are you okay"

"Now that I found you, yes!" he smiled with a light laugh

"Sorry I ran... I just had to get out of there"

looking right into her eyes, "It doesn't matter, I should have realized it was going to be hard"

Payson mimicked his light smile, "I didn't realize just how hard it was until that stupid machine went off"

"we have to let go of what happened last time... you need to believe this baby...our tiny baby in there" pointing at her stomach, "is going to be just fine"

closing her eyes, trying to suppress the tears from raging again, "I know"

"You don't have to get the scan done yet, we can wait... the maximum we can be is 7 or 8 weeks, so we don't have to have it yet"

Payson cut in, "no I want to, I want to find out when we made it, when were due and mostly just see our baby".


	28. Nemo

Sasha was stood in the hall way, he watched on as the love of his life sat nervously awaiting his return. He had tried to comfort her, tell her that she didn't need to rush. Payson being Payson knew she had to face it eventually, so it may as well be now. He hated a small part of himself for being so reckless, getting her pregnant so soon, the doctors had warned them of her heightened fertility and still they took stupid risks. He was kicking himself, especially now she was upset, the only thing left to do was support her and ensure she stayed calm and relaxed.

Sasha had reluctantly done as she had asked, he re-booked the sonogram and was lucky enough to get in that same evening, he knew once she had made her mind up that any waiting would eat her up.

He walked back in, trying his best to act relaxed and ease her nerves,"Okay, all done", slowly sitting next to her and rubbing soothing circles on her neck, he whispered, "is it too soon to have it tonight... we'll need to leave in about 10"

Payson felt a sense of relief so let out a large breath, "yes... tonight's good", she smiled at the caring man beside her, she knew he was trying his best and she loved him so much for that

Sasha could read his fiance like a book, sensing her hesitancy, "you sure"

Payson looked at her mother, who was busy looking through the draw for Payson's baby book, then looked back at Sasha and raised an eyebrow.

Sasha smirked out, "you want to ask your mom to come?". He would do anything right now to ease her nerves, plus he could really do with the support just in case.

Placing her hand over his, smiling brightly at the prospect of having her mom with her, "is that okay with you?"

Smiling at himself, he lent in and give a brief kiss, "Of course it is"

Kim unknowingly interrupted them, "Got it... look at this, I have every appointment date and scan photo of you in here", handing it down to Payson. Kim wanted to show her daughter her diary from when she was expecting, she wanted her to feel positive and stop feeling the loss of her previous pregnancy.

"oh wow mom, I've never seen this. Payson flicked through the thick scrap book, she couldn't believe she used to be that tiny little thing, "How did it feel the fist time you saw me...after the first one"

Kim looked at her daughter and smiled, she wanted to tell her how scared and apprehensive she felt, but instead she buttered it up, "I feel in love with you right there and then... I promised myself I would hold back a little when I found out about you...but it doesn't work like that sweetie. I think I loved you more because of what happened"

Payson smiled back at her mothers wise words, "will you come with us to see our baby"

Kim bit her lip, "I would love too... but that's something you two need to do together", hating being rational

"Kim we would love for you to be with us" Sasha said noting Kim's reservations

Payson felt the anxiety building and tears filling back up, "I need you mom... please"

Kim smiled,"ooh when is the appointment I'll make sure I'm free", she said excitedly

"We should really get going, the traffic will pick up soon" Sasha said standing to collect his things

"NOW" Kim said shocked

"Yes mom, is that okay"

"Oh my goodness" she shrieked.

Payson left the house giggling at her mother, she was at least keeping her mind occupied if nothing else.

#

They arrived in plenty of time, they sat in same waiting area as before. Kim was paying close attention to her daughter, looking out for any signs of tension. She watched on to see Sasha being a tentative partner, he was subtly rubbing his thumb against her hip and every so often glancing at her, he utterly idolized her daughter and she was so happy that Payson had found such a caring and gentle man. She had her reservations at first, but now she loved Sasha like a son and couldn't wait for the upcoming wedding and the arrival of a mini Belov.

"Payson Keeler", Kim's thoughts were interrupted as Payson had been called.

Payson stood to attention, "Mom, come on", Payson said leading the small party into the room.

The same doctor sat before them, she was explaining that it was okay that she had to leave, she explained that she understood and that many woman in her situation feel scared and anxious about seeing their baby for the first time. The doctor certainly tried to put Payson at ease, she squeezed her mothers hand and stood to go to the bed.

She eyed up the machine for the second time that day, taking in a large gulp and striding closer, she felt Sasha caress her shoulders and kiss the back of her head whispering as he did, "I love you"

That was all she needed to step up onto the bed, "Can we just do this quick", the insecurities flooding back as she lay down

"Sure" the doctor said administering the cold gel and moving the handle over Payson's abdomen.

"Mom, come here" She called Kim from the other side of the room, Sasha was stood to the left of her and she wanted Kim to come be by their side, "Hold my hand mom"

Kim grabbed her daughters hand and kissed it lightly, "I'm right here sweetie", she rubbed Sasha's arm, "For you too". Kim was pleading that the baby would be there, she knew exactly how Payson was feeling, she also knew that if there was something wrong, the rawness of their feelings were to recent for them to deal with another loss right now.

Sasha was taken back by Kim's kind gesture, "Thank you", he hadn't really considered his emotions, sure they were there, but having to deal with them was too much to think of, so he put them to the back of him mind and focused on the positives.

The doctor butted in, "Okay you guys, are you ready to see your baby"

Payson closed her eyes tightly, nervous of what she might not see. She felt like they were closed forever when she heard Sasha and her mom cooing.

"What" her eyes flew open, "Can you see it", she looked up at the screen and seen her tiny baby wriggling about, "oh it's there, oh thank god it's there"

Sasha's eyes had filled up, he kissed her forehead, "100% there", finally he relaxed and the thoughts he had placed at the back of his mind slowly dispersed.

Kim was speechless, she couldn't take her eyes away from the screen, squeezing Payson's hand tightly.

Payson stared at the screen, "It's moving so much, is that normal", looking concerned

The doctor sighed, "Yes that is completely normal, I'm guessing this baby is around 7 maybe 8 weeks and at this stage they can move lots", she finished trying to ease the fears

Payson wanted answers, "my last... baby didn't move much and it was nearly 12 weeks" Payson said cautiously

the doctor understood Payson's questions, it was a normal process of grieving to ask why, unfortunately there was no answers so the doctor sympathetically answered "Sometimes that is normal too"

Payson wasn't happy with the answer, "Sometime?" she said questioningly

the doctor sensed her anguish and realized that this girl wasn't prepared to settle for a flipent answer, "Sometimes it can indicate that there maybe a problem"

anger building up, thinking she could have prevented the loss, "So should someone have done something to stop it"

The doctor changed her tone of voice to a soft comforting tone, "No one can determine if a miscarriage will happen, yes sometimes there are signs. Now that you have been through one, we will be following your pregnancy with more caution, but please remember that the fetus will move in its own way, you have to trust your body...Now lets listen to the heartbeat!" she smiled

the echoing sound sent shivers up her spine, bringing tears to her eyes, "that's strong", she had tried to do as her mother had, keep a barrier up, but hearing the heartbeat had melted her own heart. She loved this baby, probably more than the one she had lost.

"Hey" Sasha lent down and kissed his fiance, maybe a little too much since his mother in law was so close, "of course it's strong... me and you as his parents, what do you expect"

the initial anxiety gone, she felt happier and ready to move forward, "HE, is that right, what if HE is a She" Payson said seriously

"Well we're just gonna have to call it Nemo" Sasha smiled

"Nemo!" Payson mocked, he always new how to make things better she thought

"What's wrong with that " Sasha said directly, "it's better than IT"

Kim laughed out loud, "you were peanut"

"Peanut, seriously mom, I think Nemo is even better than that!"

Kim and Sasha laughed at how serious Payson was, "she was peanut for about two weeks too, then we finally called her Payson as it was like Peanut!" Kim giggled as she spoke to Sasha.

She couldn't keep the serious tone much longer so smirked through gritted teeth, "Mother that is so cruel". Payson mocked looking towards the screen,"Its okay baby, momma won't pick on you like these buggers do!"

"okay do you want to know when 'NEMO'S' due date is!" the Doctor laughed

They all braced themselves for the unveiling, "Your 8 weeks and 2 days pregnant, soo your due date is 17th March"

"WOW, that's not too far away" Kim said excitedly, "We have so much to plan"

"Slow down mom, lets do the wedding first"

Sasha smiled brightly and then stood in silence as Payson cleaned herself up. "What is it Sasha", Payson said rubbing his back lightly

"Nothing", his force smile not convincing enough for her, but as Kim was with them Payson decided to drop it, for now at least.

The ride home was quick, Kim was buzzing with the news of her first grandchild, she loved being a mom so much and she couldn't wait to be a grandmother, her apprehension leaving her as hers did after her scan. She told Payson she would quit work and look after the baby so Payson could go back to the gym, if she wanted too.

Payson laughed at her mother excitement, "slow down mom, 'Nemo' is not even born yet"

Sasha remained quite, but did look at Payson and smile when she called their baby 'Nemo'.

Kim invited them back for food, but Payson refused, saying she had to go somewhere first.

#

"Move over" Payson said telling Sasha to allow her to drive

"What, why", confusion washing over him

"Please Sasha, just do it" Placing a long sweet kiss on his lips before jumping over into his seat.

Payson made her way to the lake, she knew that Sasha was thinking about his mom and wanted to take him there to feel that bit closer to her.

As they got closer to the lake Sasha realized where they were headed, laughing out at his beautiful caring fiance, "thank you"

Without taking her eyes off the road, she reached for his hand. They remand that way until they arrived.

#

The walked to the spot that they had taken as their own, luckily the rain had stopped. As soon as they reached the rock he turned and pulled her in tight. She lovingly stroked his back and they stayed like that until Sasha eventually spoke.

"17th March" he smiled and looked out to the island where he proposed, "it's my mothers birthday"

Payson's eyes flew up to meet his as her lips curled at the sides, "oh my god... see she is going to play a part in Nemo's life"

"yep, it looks like", Sasha loved her enthusiasm, when it came to his mom Payson always knew what to do or say

Payson raised up onto her toes and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, he soon responded lifting her off the floor slightly

"you know, what we were doing 8 weeks and 2 days ago" he said smirking

"apparently we were making a baby" she responded kissing his chest

"well yes, but it was also the day we were out there" he said laughing and pointing at the island

"No-way" she pushed herself off him, "we made the baby on the boat... I told you to control yourself" she laughed

he laughed and knew with the next breath he would get a playful whack,"didn't you get it, why I called the baby Nemo"

"Alexandru", she lightly pushed him, "that's unfair on our poor child" trying to act disgusted

"hey, now we'll always remember our time on the boat!" he said pulling her in to wind her up further.

Payson fell into the comfortable embrace with ease, "This baby is never wearing nautical clothing!"


	29. Setting up

The doctor had given Payson some pointers to avoid during this pregnancy; long periods on her feet, missing meals, eating healthy, take on more fluid, avoid certain foods/alcohol, no vigorous exercise and most importantly avoid stress. Sasha had taken everything quite literally, he wasn't allowing her to over exert herself at the Rock and he even insisted on doing the chores at home too.

The weekend before the wedding was the juniors first real meet. After what the doctor had told them about stress and long hours, Payson had relaxed and the whole thing ran just as smoothly as they always did. The young gymnasts shone under the enormous pressure they were under and left with experience and more medals than they had hoped to achieve.

Although she felt fine, Sasha had insisted that she avoid any spotting and that she could keep them warm and mentally focused, last time she would have fought Sasha on this but this time she knew it was for their own safety, hers and the baby's. The most stressful part of the event, for Payson was not slipping up about the wedding. They had told guest that it was a house warming do, to avoid the press getting hold of it. They had told close friends and family, but it was getting difficult to remember who they had and hadn't told.

#

As the serious competition was months away and they would be off for two weeks anyway, the two coaches had decided to reduce the intensity and time of the training. The gymnasts didn't need to be in until 8.30 and they could leave at 3.30. The gymnasts loved it and it also gave Sasha the chance to pamper his very soon to be wife. He showered her with light kisses to wake her up, he made her breakfast in bed every morning, he had packed all the apartment up by himself, he had even moved most of it and started unpacking it too. Payson loved how attentive he was being, he wouldn't let her lift a finger. He had organized for Kim and Becca to take her out one evening, the girls another evening all so he could get the house ready for the weekend.

She sat back and watched as he unpacked the kitchen, "can I please help, this is not going to hurt, plus many hands make light work or what ever that saying is"

"Okay you can do the cutlery" he said placing the small box in front of her

"ooh best I get started this is going to take forever" she mocked eying up the tiny box

she quickly placed them in the new draw, and moved onto the next box, the glasses were done before he even had chance to stop her.

"Hey, your not meant too", before he could finish she had turned into him and was kissing him softly, breaking away slightly, "well you can do that"

she increased her flirty smile and went back for more, this time placing longer more meaningful kisses and using her hands to explore his ripped torso, soft moans escaping her lips every so often.

Sasha unwillingly broke away, panting and holding her hands to his heart, "you can't do that to me, it's not fair", he was referring to the no sex ban they placed on themselves until they were married, it had been 11 days since they were last intimate and they both hated it

"it was a stupid thing to do anyway, lets just do it NOW" Payson broke, they had over the last 11 days toyed with one another, but one of them had stopped it.

Sasha closed his eyes tight, hating the words that were leaving his lips, "No two more days... two more days" he said convincing himself more than anything, "Two days and I gonna show you how much I've missed you"

"promise" she said biting her lip, "well if it's two more days you need to get the hell away from me, coz I don't think I'm going to be able to control myself – I blame the hormones!" she said playfully pushing him off her.

They spent that evening putting the house together. The bedroom was done, it had been done since she arrived back from New York, the bathrooms were already to go, Payson went around stocking them up with loo roll and scented sprays. The living room was ready for their new sofa and entertainment system to arrive the following day. They kitchen and the large room at the back had to be finished, plus a good clean through. After Sasha had done all the big moving in the kitchen he left her too it, he was out in the large room out the back, this room was going to be where all the drinks would be and the buffet in the evening so it was up to him to get it right.

They finally left at 10.45, it looked magnificent, Payson couldn't believe it was actually finished and ready for them to move in, well almost, the guest rooms and the nursery were yet to be complete, but everything else was just perfect.

The following days, the Rock was closed, the garden had to be done, Payson and Kim had done everything for the big day, so Sasha had organized for them to have a relaxing day at the same Spa they went to on her hens night. Mark, Boris Austin and Sasha were in charge!

Most of it was done, the lights were up, the patio heaters were in place, the florist was coming Saturday morning, it was just the tables and chairs and the small matter of the marque going up, it had arrived but the person erecting it had not. Sasha had refrained from telling Payson so once she was out the picture, the four men got going.

They spent hours trying to get the poles laid correctly, each time they either had a few short to complete or a few extra. Finally Sasha snapped, he kicked the poles and stomped off. Boris followed him

"Son... son, wait up" Boris said softening his usually harsh tone, "Listen, Payson doesn't want you to stress, call her"

"I know dad, but she does want a marque and I cant get her stressed either"

"slow down... okay, lets think, who do you know who could do this"

Sasha stared at his father blankly, "I don't know who"

Boris raised his eyebrows, "That Van horn Tanner, or what ever her name is now, doesn't she work as a wedding planner now"

"Yes! dad your right... but hang on Payson would hate that" Sasha said cursing himself for even entertaining the fact

"your bride wants a marque doesn't she... what she doesn't know.."

Sasha cut in, "Lauren, I'll call Lauren, she's a little schemer she'll no how to get the right persons number"

Done, after a short phone call to Lauren, 30 minutes wait and a text message, Sasha was waiting for guy from a local company to arrive. He was there probably 45 minutes and it was up, looking great, now they had to fill it and try to make it pretty.

They four men looked at each other and looked at the plans and had no idea how to arrange it, Luckily Lauren Tanner loved to set things and make them pretty, she new after the call that the 4 men would have no clue so arrive alone with Kaylie and Emily to set the place.

"Right you four, we just need you to disappear, we'll take care of things from here" Lauren said edging for them to leave

"Well shall we at least carry the tables for you" Sasha said looking dejected.

Emily came up behind him, "Coach Belov, we didn't train as elite gymnasts and then lose all our muscle strength when we stopped you know"

"But your pregnant, Lauren wont break a nail, so that just leaves Kaylie"

"Seriously Sasha I'm not ill and Lauren will most probably director, so just get lost"

She was right these 3 girls were probably just as strong as the four men stood before them.

#

The three girls spent the afternoon perfecting the garden, they not only transformed the mundane marque into a exquisitely decorated indoor space worthy of any posh hotel. They had maneuvered the spot light to hit the center piece of each table, they had laid the tables perfectly. T e plates, cutlery and glasses were placed perfectly on each table and the pink orchids placed in a clear bowl floating in water set by the spot lights looked divine. All the had left to do was place the covers over each seat and get Payson there to set the name tags on each table with their individual favors.

The girls sat back with a glass of champers, Emily on the water and toasted their success, just as they started to relax they heard Kim, Becca and Payson Gasp at the marque, it looked sensational from the outside. The three girls rushed out, greeting a very surprised looking Payson.

"What are you guys doing here so early, I thought we were meeting at my moms at 6?" Payson said hugging them all individually and patting Emily's ever growing bump.

"Well" Kaylie began, "We have already done..."

Lauren butted in, as usual, "I decorated the marque for you" after strong scowled from Emily and Kaylie, "Okay, okay, well these two also helped"

Emily grabbed Payson and Kim's hands, "Come on, close your eyes". The group made their way into the marque and set Payson up front so she could take in the full beauty of what her best friends had achieved.

"Oh my... oh girls this is just sew amazing... you three really did this" Payson gasped as she looked at each table individually.

"Well duh" Lauren said, "We are your bridesmaids, that's what we do"

"come here" Payson opened her arms up to her three friends and they stood in the center of the room hugging for a while.

"Just one thing to do, favors and name tags, then we'll be finishing that bottle off" Kaylie said pointing to the champagne they had just opened"

Payson stared at the bottle, "Ah yeah about that, I'm probably..."

"Well come on Payson show us what to do, we got to get this done before we start the celebrations, after all your under lock and key as of tomorrow" Lauren butted in again, "Chop Chop".

Payson done as she was told, "Okay, well here is the table plans, here are the favors and here are the table names". Each woman took two tables each, it was done in twenty minutes, just as the boys got back.

Sasha a little wobbly on his feet, the guys, alone with a new bunch who had flown in from Romania and England were singing.

"Hey baby" Sasha said looking at Payson and swaying his way over

"Hi, your sober I see" Payson said mocking him

"I love you and I want to be you husband and I want to live in our house and most of all I want to end the stupid sex ban" he said whispering in her ear, or so he thought. Luckily only Kaylie, Austin, Emily and his cousin Marcus heard him

"SASHA, shut up" she said playfully hitting him, she looked at Austin and Marcus, "I think you two should take him away and only give him water!"

"okay I'm going" he stopped looked at his ex gymnasts, "girls you done an excellent job, it looks good enough to party in", the girls laughed at their drunken coach, "oh oh hang on, I'm not going to see you" he said making his way back to Payson, "i need to kiss you twice, one for you and one.."

"Okay piss head I think you need to go now" Payson said kissing him softly as he go the message.

The group of men left, leaving the girls to admire their handwork.

"Okay, enough now the champagne is losing its bubbles" Lauren said, tearing the woman from their admiring.

Payson put her hand over her glass, "I'll just get another bottle".

That's what I like to hear Pay, Emily can be the designated drive so lets start early" Kaylie said raising her glass as Payson went by.

Returning a few minutes later, with a slightly different bottle, Popping it and pouring two glasses.

The girls frowned as Payson handed one glass to Emily and kept one for herself, "Ah Pay, I can't drink this" pointing to her slightly swollen bump.

Payson smiled, "oh right, yes this is non alcoholic, us expectant mother have to have something to toast with"

Emily squealed immediately and wrapped her arms around Payson, Lauren and Kaylie were confused for a second

"NO WAY" Lauren and Kaylie said in unison.

"Ah yep, I'm with child too"

Emily was ridiculously excited, probably because she knew what had happened previously, the other two thought it was some motherhood bond thing, with them both expecting.

That evening, Kim, Becca, Chloe, Lauren and Kaylie slowly drunk themselves into a little bit of a state, Emily and Payson watched on enjoying for once being sober. They giggled as stories came out about their time at the Rock, Kim and Chloe were shocked to find out what their daughters actually got up to. They also chatted about their current boyfriends and how they were so proud of one another. The conversation as ever flowed late into the night, before they knew it it was gone mid night.

Kim rose up out of her chair, "Okay ladies, I think its high time we went to bed, okay so Becca your in with me, Chloe and Em's your in Pays old room and Kaylie and Lauren I hope you don't mind sharing the guest room, Oh and Pay your in Becca's room"

All the girls nodded, "Mom, can I stay with you instead" Payson said looking at her mom with tears in her eyes

"Sure hunny"

They each said their good nights, all telling Payson to sleep well.

Finally, they door was shut and mother and daughter were alone, "What is it sweetie", Kim said sitting next to her daughter and stroking her blonde hair

"Nothing mom... I'm being silly", Kim kept her silence long enough for Payson to cave, "I'm really going to get married ain't I... and I'm not going to be a Keeler anymore" she said sobbing a little

"Oh sweetie, you'll always be a Keeler"

"I'm just being hormonal again" she finally said laughing at herself for sounding so silly

"I'm so happy mom, I can't wait until tomorrow"

"Me too, you have a made a wonderful choice, if I was a few years younger" Kim said laughing.

The two Keelers curled up in bed laughing.


End file.
